


Tis the Season

by Ellie226



Series: Noah's New Life [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Discipline, Infantilism, M/M, References to Past Child Abuse, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 52,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My 2012 NaNoWriMo project, this story is about Noah's first holiday season with Daddy (and Josh).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Big Conversation (And Bigger Changes)

“I wish you was here all the time,” Noah told Josh, staring adoringly up at the other man’s face. He was being rocked, with his bottle, while Josh read him stories, and Noah felt very sleepy. “An’ then? We could have stories ev’ry night acause you’d be here, an’ we could have more fun, alla time.”

“I’m here most nights, cookie monster,” Josh told him, smiling.

“I want you here all the time,” Noah explained seriously, yawning widely.

Josh smiled, struggling to his feet while holding Noah. “That would be nice,” he agreed. “I think someone is very sleepy.”

“‘m only a yiddle s’eepy,” Noah told him, even as he curled tighter against the man’s chest. Bringing his thumb to his lips, Noah mumbled, “Is time for talkin’ ‘bout the day.”

“I’ll get Daddy,” Josh reassured him, placing the boy into the crib.

“You come back too,” Noah said. “I wan’ talk ‘bout the day wif ev’rybody.”

“Okay, monster. Give me a minute, and we’ll be back up,” Josh told the boy, running quickly down the stairs to retrieve Dave. Finding the other man in the kitchen, he said, “You’re being summoned.”

Dave nodded, putting down the dish towel and starting toward the stairs, “Does he want you tonight too?” he asked.

Josh nodded, following Dave back to the nursery. They found Noah sitting up, thumb in his mouth, staring determinedly at the door. He was shivering with exhaustion, but he smiled, “Daddy and my Josh!”

“Yeah, Daddy and your Josh,” Dave told him. “Lay down, baby. It’s time to sleep.”

“Is time for talkin’ first,” Noah said, even as he laid down. Daddy settled himself on the floor by Noah’s head, and Josh sat next to him.

It had been a good day. Josh had come over for dinner, and they’d cooked together. Noah hadn’t gotten into any trouble, all day, and Dave was generous in his praise.

“You had such good manners, and you made wonderful choices. You behavior was very, very good, my Noah.”

The baby smiled around his thumb, saying, “I been tryin’ hard.”

“We can tell,” Josh told him. “Even when you don’t like something, you are are behaving so well.”

“We’re very proud of you,” Dave said, reaching out to stroke the baby’s cheek.

“I been good,” Noah sighed happily, leaning into the touch. 

“You’re always good,” Josh reminded. “Sometimes, you make naughty choices, but you’re always our good baby.”

“I been makin’ good choices though, Josh. My behav’or is much much gooder than before.”

Daddy nodded, smiling. The baby responded so well to positive reinforcement. Dave still couldn’t believe that his baby Noah was the same boy he’d known in high school. Noah tried so hard to behave, eager for praise, and Dave was more than happy to give it to him.

“You have been such a good listener,” Dave said.

“‘m a good list’ner now,” Noah agreed, fingering the satin on his blanket. Looking up at Daddy, he said, “We readed stories today.”

Recognizing that Noah was done talking about his behavior, Dave nodded and continued narrating. “You and Josh read your bedtime stories. What did you read?”

“We readed Pigs Plenty an’ Where the Wild Things Are,” Noah told him, smiling. Josh read excellent bedtime stories, and he was particularly good with Where the Wild Things Are.

“You got two stories? Lucky boy.”

“‘m a good list’ner,” Noah told him. “An’ we had a yiddle talkin’, but not lots. An’ I telled Josh he should be here alla time so we could have more fun. Why come Josh gots to go to his own ‘partment?”

Noah avoided eye contact as he said the last part, and Dave was taken aback. He hadn’t expected that.

“Grown ups don’t move in with people right away,” Josh explained quietly. He understood now why Noah had wanted them both there to talk.

“Is not right ‘way. You been here lots and lots and lots. You been seein’ Daddy for forever.”

“Not for forever, baby,” Josh said. “It’s only been about three months.”

“Is for forever. An’ you is here alla time anyway. You should just sleep here.” Noah finally made eye contact with Josh then, saying, “An’ then? We could all be here. Is better.”

“Josh and I need to talk about that, sweetheart. It’s a big decision, for grown ups. You don’t need to worry about it.”

“But I wan’ him here alla time.”

“Baby?” Josh asked gently, “Why would it be better if we were all here?”

“Acause then I know where you is alla time, an’ we can cuddle together if’n I have nightmares.”

“You have Daddy to cuddle with if you have nightmares,” Josh told him.

“But I want you and Daddy for cuddles.” Noah knew he was being kind of selfish, but Daddy and Josh were too slow.

“Baby,” Daddy forced Noah to make eye contact, smiling at the boy, “Josh and I will talk about this. It’s a grown up thing though; you don’t have to worry about grown up stuff anymore.”

“Acause ‘m yiddle,” Noah acknowledged, sighing. Sometimes, he thought that Daddy just used the ‘grown up thing’ excuse when he didn’t know what to say to Noah.

Unbeknownst to Noah, Dave was wondering the same thing. Very often, things that he couldn’t explain to Noah’s satisfaction became grown up things. Nonetheless, they weren’t going to resolve this right now, and Noah was just getting agitated.

“It’s time for sleeping now,” Daddy told him, leaning in for a kiss. He tucked the blanket around Noah, making sure the baby had Oscar.

“Good night, sweet boy,” Josh said, giving him a kiss. Noah reached out to hug Josh, squeezing tightly. 

“I yove you my Josh,” he whispered fiercely.

“I love you too,” Josh responded, giving one last kiss before standing up.

Daddy hooked the side of the crib up, stroking hair off of Noah’s forehead as he said, “Sweet dreams, my baby. I love you.”

Noah smiled, “I yove you too, my Daddy.”

“You do?” Dave asked, frowning. “How much?”

“Lots,” Noah said with a wide grin.

“Oh, okay,” Dave replied, sinking to his knees so he was again at eye level. “I love you lots and lots then.”

Noah smiled even more broadly, his eyes drooping, “Not much as me. Acause is lots an’ lots an’ lots an’ lots. I yove you and Josh.”

“My good baby,” Dave murmured, reaching his fingers through the bars to stroke Noah’s cheek. “Close your eyes. It’s time to sleep.”

“‘k, Daddy,” Noah mumbled, closing his eyes. “‘m a good list’ner. I go sleep now.”

“Such a good listener,” Dave praised, standing up. He turned on the night light before following Josh out of the room. They managed to make it all the way downstairs, to the couch, before Josh said something.

“I’m sorry. I should have warned you that he brought it up at story time.”

Dave sat on the couch, holding out a hand until Josh joined him, “It’s not a big deal. I just didn’t know what to say to him.”

“We haven’t been seeing each other very long...”

Dave nodded, “Yeah, but you are here pretty much all the time now. I don’t see how this would be much different.”

“I don’t-what?”

“If you’re here all the time, which you are, is it really a huge deal if you just move your stuff over? You already have half the closet, and you spend as many nights here as at your place. It would certainly make the baby happier.”

“How would it make you feel?” Josh asked.

“Oh, I would hate it,” Dave blithely responded. “You cook, you clean, and Noah lets you change his diaper. Not to mention that if you lived here, Noah probably would agree to only spending every other night in bed, which would give us a little more grown up time in there.”

“Sarcasmo.”

“Do I need to actually ask?” Dave teased, sliding onto the floor and kneeling in front of the other man. “Oh, Noah’s Josh, would you please move in with us?”

Josh laughed, pulling Dave back up onto the couch and into a kiss, “Yes.”

“You know how happy this is going to make the baby, right?” Dave asked, kissing him back.

Their conversation devolved from their, moving swiftly into the rare but coveted grown up time, until Noah woke up with a nightmare.

“DADDY!” he yelled. “DADDY DADDY DADDY! DAAADDDDDYYYYY!”

“Do you think he wants me?” Dave groaned, disentangling himself from his boyfriend and starting toward the stairs.

When he turned on the lights in the nursery, he found Noah sitting up in his crib, hugging Oscar and staring at the door.

“Daddy!”

“Hey, baby,” Daddy murmured, keeping his voice low. “What’re you doing up?”

“I hadda nightmare. I wan’ sleep wif you, please?”

Dave let down the side of the crib, sitting down. Before he could pull Noah into his lap, the baby scrambled up, hugging Dave tightly and pressing his face into the crook of Daddy’s neck.

“Yove you,” he mumbled, keeping Oscar sandwiched between the two of them.

“I love you too, baby,” Dave said, rubbing the baby’s back. “What was your nightmare about?”

“Was scary.”

Dave stood, swaying a little, “I bet. Can you tell me what happened?”

“Not nobody was here wif me. Please, I wan’ sleep wif you. Please please? I will be very good.”

“That sounds scary,” Dave commiserated, starting toward the stairs. 

“Was very, very scary. We goin’ downstairs?”

“Yeah,” Dave told him, carefully balancing Noah on his hip as he carried the boy down the stairs and to the living room. He was surprised to find himself receiving several kisses.

“Fank you! I not yike s’eepin’ by myself af’er bad dreams.”

Noah’s language always took a nosedive when he was tired, and the mispronunciations became much more obvious. 

“And what are you doing up, little monster?” Josh asked from his spot on the couch.

Noah wiggled to be let down, running to the couch and climbing up beside Josh, “You is still here!”

“I’m still here,” Josh agreed. “What are you doing out of bed?”

“I hadda bad dream.”

Josh pulled the baby into his lap, hugging him tightly and nuzzling his neck. “Oh no,” he said. “What was your bad dream about?”

“Ev’ybody was gone,” Noah explained seriously, thumb in his mouth. Being allowed to get up and come downstairs to talk was way better than when Daddy just rocked a little bit and then made Noah get back into his crib.

“I’m going to get him a bottle,” Dave told Josh, ghosting his hand over Noah’s back before stepping into the kitchen.

“No ick form’la,” Noah insisted, trying to squirm off of Josh’s lap so he could oversee the making of his bottle. 

Dave didn’t respond, measuring milk and sugar into a saucepan with a little bit of vanilla. He knew that Josh could handle a squirmy baby, and he needed to get this warm milk into Noah so the boy would go back to sleep.

“Josh,” Noah said, exasperated, “you let me go so I can talk to Daddy.”

Josh stopped hugging Noah, taking the boy’s shoulders and moving him so he could make eye contact, “Excuse me? Do little boys tell grown ups what to do?”

“I just sayin’ I don’t yike form’la.”

“No, you’re telling me to let you go so you can go and be bossy and tell Daddy what to do. Does that seem like a good idea?” Josh asked.

“Noooooo, but I don’t yike form’la.” Noah squirmed restlessly. Daddy normally let him have a little more leeway when he had a bad dream.

“Daddy knows what he’s doing,” Josh replied, rubbing Noah’s back. “He takes good care of you, and you need to trust him.”

“Don’t yike form’la,” Noah complained again, finally squirming enough to sit next to Josh instead of on the man’s lap. He tried to get off the couch, but Josh kept a grip on his arm.

“No. You need to stay here,” Josh told him, voice no nonsense.

Noah finally threw himself back against the back of the couch, huffing and rolling his eyes, arms crossed over his chest. Josh was being not fair, and Noah needed to make sure everyone knew it.

“Okay, okay, settle down,” Josh said, unruffled by Noah’s little, barely contained, tantrum.

Noah refused to respond, glared determinedly at the kitchen door. He wanted Daddy, not Josh. When Dave appeared in the doorway, Josh finally allowed Noah to get up, and the baby raced to Daddy and held his arms up to be carried.

Dave obligingly picked the boy up, settling him onto a hip and walking to the couch. He watched as Noah climbed down then, moving so that Dave was between him and Josh.

“Something happen?” Dave asked, cradling Noah and slipping the bottle between his lips.

Josh smiled, saying, “Someone’s just feeling a little bossy, and he didn’t like me telling him to stop.”

Dave nodded, ignoring the outraged look on the baby’s face. Dave trusted Josh, and Daddy knew that he had a slight tendency to let bad behavior go when Noah had a scary dream. It wasn’t a good habit; it just confused Noah.

With a pout, Noah drank his bottle, relaxing as the warm milk and benadryl cocktail took effect. 

“Are you staying?” Dave asked quietly, standing and shifting the boy up and onto his shoulder. Noah wasn’t quite asleep, but he was close.

Josh nodded, volunteering to lock up so Dave could get the baby upstairs. That accomplished, he went up to the master bedroom, unsurprised to find the baby sprawled in the middle of the bed.

“No more grown up time tonight?” he joked, grabbing a pair of pajama pants and changing. He climbed in on one side of Noah, smiling at his boyfriend.

“Apparently not,” Dave responded. It was a bit of a disappointment, but cuddles with Noah almost made it worth it. Grown up time would have to wait.

The next morning, Noah had apparently forgotten Josh’s bossiness, and he was full of his usual cuddles and hugs for both men. His mood only improved when Daddy decided to make waffles, and Noah sat on the kitchen counter, stirring the batter enthusiastically.

“Hey, bug,” Daddy started. “Josh and I have some news for you.”

Noah was pretty focused on the bowl, but he nodded, continuing to stir. Dave put his hand over Noah’s, stilling the spoon, then used two fingers to tip Noah’s chin up so they could make eye contact.

“Josh is going to move in,” Daddy explained calmly.

A broad smile broke across Noah’s face, and he began bouncing a little in excitement, “When? When? When my Josh movin’ in wif us?”

“I have to give notice on my apartment and pack, baby.”

“How long that take?” Noah asked, wrinkling his nose. That sounded boring and like it was going to mean that Josh wasn’t moving in for forever.

“I have to give the landlord 30 days notice,” Josh told him, reaching out to run a fingertip over the creased brow. “Don’t scrunch up your face like that, monster. You’re going to get a headache.”

“I not get a headache. 30 days is too long, my Josh,” Noah said seriously, reaching out his arms and pulling Josh closer. He wrapped his legs around the man’s waist, scooching off of the counter. “Move in now.”

“I can’t move in now. I have to pack up all of my stuff.”

“An’ Baxter?”

Josh had mentioned Baxter to Noah once, and the little boy was thoroughly interested in the cat. He now required stories about Baxter all of the time, and he often asked Josh about various aspects of the cat’s care.

“And Baxter,” Josh agreed. 

“I could help? ‘m a very good helper,” Noah thought for a minute, trying to come up with something that wouldn’t be deemed too grown up for babies. He brightened, saying, “‘m a good sock folder. You got socks needa be packed?”

“You are excellent at folding socks,” Josh agreed. 

“Then let’s go pack, my Josh. Then you come live here,” Noah explained, trying to climb down.

Dave intervened, saying, “Why don’t we eat breakfast first? Then, we can talk about when Josh is going to move in. Are you going to help set the table?”

“Abs’lutely. ‘m very good helper, Daddy.”

Josh and Dave managed to keep Noah distracted enough to eat some breakfast before the pestering began again. Attempts to redirect Noah until Josh and Dave had a chance to discuss things did not go well. Their morning culminated in a severe temper tantrum.

“I WANT JOSH MOVE NOW!” Noah shrieked. He was standing, stomping his foot and waving his arms.

Dave stared at Noah for a minute, surprised by the behavior. Noah could be naughty and defiant, but he only had temper tantrums when he was really upset.

“I think it’s nap time,” he said, standing up to escort Noah up to his nursery.

“I NOT SLEEPY!!!!”

“Noah Aaron, you’re on thin ice. Let’s go upstairs to your crib before you get into trouble.”

“I NOT WANT A NAP!”

“Do you want a spanking?”

As furious as Noah was with Daddy and Josh’s refusal to make plans, he couldn’t help but cover his bottom, shaking his head furiously. He stopped yelling, tears of frustration pouring down his cheeks.

“Nooooooo, but I want-”

“Bug, you need to listen right now. I want you to take a nap so you don’t get into any trouble. Let’s go upstairs and get you settled in your crib. Okay, baby?”

Noah sat down on the floor then, hugging himself, “But I wanna-”

“Up. Let’s go,” Dave ordered, walking over to him and pulling the boy to his feet.

He didn’t want to let Daddy pick him up, but he wanted cuddles. Allowing himself to be settled onto Daddy’s hip, Noah rested his head on Daddy’s shoulder. Thumb in his mouth, he let out shuddery tears. 

Dave began moving toward the stairs, and Noah whimpered, “Noooooo.”

“Baby, we’re going to go upstairs for a little snooze,” Dave murmured.

Noah held his free hand out to Josh, clenching and unclenching his fist, “No, want Josh tooooooo.”

“I’ll be here when you wake up, cookie monster,” Josh reassured.

Noah squirmed a bit, and Dave let him slide down to stand on his feet. Walking over to the couch and climbing up beside Josh, Noah rested his head on Josh’s shoulder.

“You be here when I wake up,” Noah whispered.

“I promise, Noah. I’m not going anywhere.”

Noah frowned unhappily, clearly nervous, but he nodded, “I go take my nap now,” he said quietly.

“That’s my good baby,” Josh told him, giving him a kiss. “When you get up, we’ll have lunch, and then, I thought we could do art. How does that sound?”

That got a smile, “I yike art.”

“I know you do. I brought stuff to make monsters.”

Noah grinned even more broadly at that, holding up Oscar, “Yike Oscar?”

“Yeah, if you want. Or we can make monsters that look different. But you have to take your nap first, so you’re not Mr. Crabby this afternoon.”

“‘k,” Noah said, leaning up to get another kiss before climbing off of the couch and walking over to Daddy. Dave picked the baby up, and Noah said, “I will take my nap now.”

“No more fussing?” Dave asked, as he carried the boy to his room.

Noah nodded, “I not be Mr. Crabby no more today, Daddy. My Josh not leave while ‘m napping.” He stopped then, watching Dave carefully.

Daddy laid him down on the changing table, quickly getting him into a fresh diaper before settling him in his crib.

“Your Josh will be here when you wake up. He said you guys are going to do a project,” Dave said.

“Promise?”

“Yeah, he promised.”

“No, want Daddy promise,” Noah insisted.

“I promise that Josh will be here,” Dave told Noah. He didn’t love making promises for Josh; although the man had yet to disappoint Noah, Dave knew he didn’t actually control what happened.

Noah had no such concerns about what Daddy could make happen. Rolling onto his side, he gave a small smile, “‘m sorry I was bein’ fussy.”

“I know, bug. You just need a little sleep,” Dave said, carding his fingers through Noah’s hair.

Noah nodded, feeling suddenly very tired. Daddy leaned over to give him a kiss before he covered Noah and Oscar with the blankets and hooked the crib side up. “Sweet dreams, my baby. We’ll have lunch when you get up.”

“An’ talk ‘bout when my Josh will live here alla time?” Noah asked.

“Yes,” Dave said, turning on the nightlight and quickly exiting the room. Time to go and have a grown up conversation. Hopefully, Noah would sleep long enough for him and Josh to get the details hashed out.

It didn’t take Noah’s entire nap. It didn’t even take an hour. While Dave was upstairs, getting Noah settled, Josh had called his landlord. It turned out that the landlord had a nephew who needed an apartment, pretty much immediately, and the landlord was willing to let Josh out of his lease. The only request was that Josh have everything moved within ten days.

“So, it would be tight, but Noah is an ex’llent helper,” Josh smiled.

It was tight, but doable. “We can invite Kurt and Blaine down, if we need more help,” Dave suggested. “If we get everything packed up in your apartment, then you and I could move stuff while Blaine stays with Noah.

Josh relaxed back against Dave, happy. It seemed like a good sign, that everything was coming together so easily, and Josh was excited. After Dave sent a quick text to Blaine, asking for help, Josh and Dave sat together on the couch.

“We got interrupted last night,” Dave suggested, kissing his boyfriend.

“Bed,” Josh insisted, standing up and pulling Dave to his feet. As fun as the couch was, bed was certainly easier.

They used Noah’s nap time to catch up on their special grown up time. It wasn’t long enough, but it was a nice change from taking care of the baby. When Noah woke up, he happily climbed into the big bed for cuddles.

He was thrilled to hear the news, “I help,” he insisted. “I be a good helper so you get all packed up fast.”

“You will? Do you think you can take care of Baxter while Daddy and I are busy moving stuff?”

Noah drew back, looking at the man suspiciously, “Why I gots to watch Baxter? I help move stuff.”

“I thought you could help by making sure Baxter isn’t too scared. Uncle Blaine is going to come down and babysit the day that we’re moving boxes and stuff over here, and I’m going to need you to be friends with Baxter so he knows this is a good place.”

“I be Baxter’s friend,” Noah brightened. “I help wif him.”

“That’s so nice,” Josh praised.

Dave smiled, happy to see Noah looking so thrilled. He didn’t know why he hadn’t thought to get a pet, but Noah was clearly intrigued by the idea. 

“Do you want to do a project?” Josh asked Noah, sitting up. The baby nodded, and Josh toted him down the stairs to the kitchen while Dave straightened up and tried to figure out where they were going to move everything.

Josh was good at keeping Noah entertained, but the baby had a lot of questions today. So, in spite of his interest in making monsters, he couldn’t be distracted.

“When you s’eep here alla time?” Noah asked, as he carefully painted a cereal box. “I do polka dots on dis one?”

“Are you making a polka dot monster?” Josh asked.

“Yu huh. Is Oscar’s cousin, Neil. He needs dots.”

“I’ve got stickers if you want them, or we can cut construction paper or use paint,” Josh listed. 

Noah looked up at that, smiling at a new thought, “Josh, if’n you live here, you got lots of art s’plies alla time to play wif? So is not just what you bring for sp-sp-sp,” Noah stuttered, trying to get out the word. He finally settled on, “Is for alla projects whenever we want?”

“Yeah, they won’t be just for specific projects. Daddy and I thought we could set up the other half of the attic for me to work, but I bet we’ll have space to give you your own table so you can do artwork in the playroom while I work. How does that sound, monster?”

“I yike art.”

“Well, that’s because you’re an excellent artist,” Daddy interrupted, coming down from upstairs. “There’s definitely space in the playroom, if you don’t mind sharing with Noah.”

“Awesome,” Josh told him. “The light up there’s great, especially during someone’s morning nap.”

“You not gon’ work alla time though, right? Acause then we not have time to play,” Noah said, clearly concerned.

Josh pulled Noah over onto his lap, hugging him, “No, but it’ll be like with Daddy. You know how sometimes, you need to play or watch cartoons so Daddy can work?”

“Uh huh,” Noah acknowledged, adding, “I don’t yike it.”

“Daddy and I don’t like having to work either, but if we don’t work, then we can’t buy you nice things.”

“Don’t need fings,” Noah explained. “I just need cuddles and doin’ art. And story time. I yike the stories.”

“It’s fun to play together,” Josh told him. “But Daddy and I can’t buy you art supplies or books unless we work a little bit.”

“Or food, bug. We need money to buy food too.”

Noah sighed, saying, “Okay. You can work sometimes, but I still get to play and have cuddles and bake and do art wif you.”

“Yup, it’ll be like it is now, but you’ll have both of us,” Daddy told him. “What kind of art are you and your Josh doing?”

“We is makin’ monsters, but they is not yike Oscar acause Neil has dots on ‘im. See? An’ Josh is makin’ a more diff’rent monster. What is your monster’s name, my Josh?”

“Lancelot,” Josh told him. 

“An’ Josh is makin’ Lanc’lot the monster. You wan’ make monsters wif us? Josh bringed lots of s’pplies. An’! He said when he moveded in here, he bring all his art stuff, an’ we gon’ do lots of art.” Noah smiled broadly, thrilled at the idea. He’d never been artistic before, but he loved creating things with Josh.

Dave smiled, Noah’s excitement was contagious, and he quickly grabbed a cereal box and some construction paper, “I would love to make monsters.” 

He was happy that Noah was happy, and he was relieved that Noah seemed to be entertained enough by the project that he wasn’t arguing about putting on his shoes so they could go and pack up his Josh’s apartment.

At bedtime, Noah had another conversation he felt they needed to have.

“I fink you should stay here,” Noah explained seriously. “Acause is just your stuff at your ‘partment. We go get your stuff, but you should stay here alla time anyway. ‘k, my Josh? You spenda night.”

“I’ll spend the night,” Josh agreed, drawing the blankets over Noah’s shoulder. “Now, it’s time for little boys to close their eyes and get some sleep. We’ve got a lot of stuff to move tomorrow, and we’re going to need you to be well rested.”

“‘m gonna be big help,” Noah promised sleepily.

Dave nodded, leaning down for a kiss, “We know you will be.”

“Acause ‘m strong,” he mumbled.

“Very strong. We love you,” Josh whispered, bringing up the side of the crib.

“Sweet dreams, my Noah.”

“Night night, Daddy,” Noah said around his thumb, yawning. “Night, my Josh.”

“Night, baby,” Josh told him, allowing Dave to guide him out of the room. Once the door was shut, he leaned against his boyfriend, “Is it bad that I just want to watch him sleep?”

Dave smiled, giving Josh a gentle push to the bedroom, “No judgment here. I did the same thing a lot when he first moved in. Come on. Bed. Noah’s not the only one who needs to be well rested.”

Noah woke them both up very early, sitting up in his crib and yelling for Dave, “Daddy! DADDY! ‘m wake! Time get up now!”

Stumbling into the nursery, Dave leaned over the crib and smiled tiredly at the little boy, “It isn’t time to get up yet, Noah,” he admonished gently.

“Is time! ‘m ‘wake now! Can we make muffins?”

“No, baby,” Daddy told him, sliding the side of the crib down and pulling Noah onto his hip. He kissed the boy’s cheek, murmuring, “It’s still dark out. Do you see that?”

“Is acause of the time change,” Noah said seriously. 

“The time change means it gets dark earlier, and the sun rises earlier. It’s still too early to get up.”

“But I am up,” Noah pointed out. “I need new diaper.”

Dave sighed, carrying the baby to the changing table and laying him down, “I see that. And now you’ve got Daddy up too. So, we’re going to do a quick diaper change, and then it’s time to rest a little bit more.”

“Daadddyyyy,” Noah whined, squirming.

“Tell you what, cuddle bug,” Dave told him, “If you promise to try to go back to sleep, you can come in and snuggle in the big bed.”

Noah smiled at that, nodding, “An’ Oscar too.”

“I don’t know. Can Oscar go back to sleep?” Dave asked, quickly changing Noah’s diaper while the baby was focused on their conversation.

“Uh huh. Oscar is an ex’llent sleeper.”

“Well, if he promises not to be chatty,” Daddy told him, fixing Noah’s sleeper and picking him back up. Reaching into the crib, he grabbed Oscar and the blanket, then carried Noah back to the bedroom. “Go on, get in. Be quiet so you don’t wake up Josh,” he whispered, putting the baby on the bed. 

Noah climbed in beside Josh, snuggling up beside the man and reaching out with one hand to stroke his face, “Hi, my Josh,” he whispered quietly.

“Noah,” Daddy gritted out, sighing when Josh rolled onto his back and rubbed his face, “I told you not to wake up Josh.”

“What time is it?” Josh mumbled.

“Early. Someone woke up and needed a fresh diaper.”

“Daddy!” Noah wailed, scandalized. He still wouldn’t let Josh change dirty diapers; it was too embarrassing.

“Noah, lay down and go to sleep,” Dave said, clearly frustrated.

“But-”

“Sleep,” Dave ordered, getting back into bed and drawing blankets over Noah’s shoulders. “No talking; I don’t want to hear anything other than sleep for at least another two hours. Got it?”

Noah pouted a little bit, but he closed his eyes. After a few minutes, he grumped, “‘m not sleepy.”

Before Dave could get even more irritated, Josh sleepily and clumsily patted at Noah, “Get some rest so you can be my helper today, okay monster? I’m going to need lots of help.”

“I help,” Noah promised, curling closer to Josh.

“Shhhhh. I need you to sleep so Daddy and I can sleep too.”

Noah raised a hand up to Josh’s face, patting gently, “‘k, my Josh. I go sleep ‘gain.”

“Okay, night night,” Josh told him, carefully taking the hands and kissing them before he put them down around Oscar.

Noah smiled as he fell asleep, thinking about meeting Baxter. He was going to be a big helper, and Baxter was going to be his new friend.

When Josh woke up again, it was to the bed moving up and down, and excited chatter, “Get UP! Is time to wake UP! My Josh! Wake UP!”

“Noah, I thought we agreed that we’d wake Josh up gently,” Dave reminded, rounding the corner into the bedroom.

Considering this, Noah leaned forward and kissed Josh’s forehead, “Wake up,” he whispered loudly. “You said I could meet Baxter Kitty.”

“I’m up,” Josh mumbled, rubbing his face. “I might be a little perkier if I hadn’t had a 5:00 AM wake up call.”

“Sorry,” Noah mumbled, slightly ashamed of himself. Sitting back on his heels, he stared at his hands, saying, “I needed Daddy.”

“I know monster,” Josh told him, rolling onto his side and pulling the boy close. “I’m sorry. I’m being a little cranky this morning.”

“Me an’ Daddy makeded you coffee. An’ waffles. You wan’ breakfast? Daddy says if’n you cranky you need sleep or food.”

“I would love some, baby.”

“You gots to come downstairs then,” Noah explained, wiggling away and climbing off the bed. “‘mon, my Josh. Is time for eatin’ breakfast, then I meet Baxter.”

“Okay, Noah,” Josh told him, standing up and lifting the boy onto his hip. 

Dave smiled, pulling Josh into a hug, “Morning. Are you excited for these wake up calls every day?”

Noah scowled at that, “‘m good.”

“I know,” Josh reassured him. “It was a wonderful way to wake up; Daddy’s just teasing.”

“Not nice,” Noah complained, squirming his way down and starting toward the stairs. “Is time for breakfast now, then we gots to help Josh move,” he told Dave.

“Okay, little man,” Daddy told him, following Noah down the stairs and helping him up into his high chair. They ate breakfast together, with Noah squirming and trying to hurry everyone along until Daddy had to put his foot down.

“Okay, sweetheart, we’re going to go to Josh’s apartment to pack everything up, but I need you to calm yourself down before you get into trouble for being bossy. Do you need help, or can you do it yourself?”

“‘m not too ‘cited,” Noah protested.

Daddy shook his head, holding his hand up, “You’re too hyped up, sweetheart, and you’re going to end up getting spanked. Josh and I are finishing breakfast. Do you want to go into your playpen while we do this, or would you rather have some time to yourself in your crib?”

“I not need time ‘lone.”

“Let’s try the playpen,” Daddy decided, wiping Noah’s mouth and face before letting him out of his high chair and carrying him to the playpen.

“I not YIKE the playpen,” Noah complained.

“I know,” Dave replied, setting him down and handing him what was left of his bottle. “Drink your juice, cuddle bug. Josh and I are going to finish up, and then we’ll go.”

Noah threw himself against the back of the crib, glaring with his arms crossed over his chest. He didn’t want to be in the playpen. Grown ups always thought you were being bossy and too hyper just acause they took forever to do everything.

As he was thinking this, Josh had stood up and gone to the shelves in the living room, rummaging through a box, he pulled out a toy and brought it over to Noah. 

“Here, cookie. Why don’t you play with this,” he suggested, handing it over.

Noah looked at the squishy thing. Josh called it a fidget. He had given it to Noah for when Noah was having a bad day. 

“What do you say,” Daddy prompted.

Noah hated when someone gave him the fidget. He didn’t get it for himself, and it was ‘xasperating to have the grown ups thinking they knew when he needed help. However, Daddy was sounding like he’d maybe been pushed as far as he could be, and Noah didn’t want to have to stay here and take a nap instead of meeting the kitty.

“Fank you,” he muttered.

It didn’t sound very genuine, but Dave ignored that, going back to his breakfast and his coffee. “Thanks,” he told Josh.

The man smiled, returning to his coffee. They read their newspaper in companionable silence as Noah sat in his playpen, playing with his toy. 

After a while, Noah said, “‘m ready to get out now, please, Daddy.”

“You’re ready? Do you remember why you needed a break?” Dave asked, putting down his newspaper and giving the baby his full attention.

“I was bein’ too ‘cited an’ bossy,” Noah mumbled, twisting his fidget as he talked. He took a deep breath, adding, “‘m sorry. I just ‘cited ‘bout meetin’ Baxter and my Josh bein’ here alla time.”

“Thank you,” Dave told him, opening the playpen. He was unsurprised that Noah continued to sit, simply holding his arms up, and he happily lifted the baby up and carried him to the table, sitting down with Noah in his lap.

Noah cuddled against Daddy, popping his thumb in his mouth and trying to sit still and not whine. He wished he had thought to grab his fidget, but he focused on the repetitive sucking and allowed himself to zone out.

“Are you ready, cookie monster?” Josh asked, leaning forward to tap the baby’s knee.

Noah shook his head, trying to focus on something other than his daydreams, “What?”

“Don’t say ‘what?’, Noah, it’s rude. What do you say?”

Noah thought for a minute, smiling when he remembered, “‘m sorry. I didn’t hear you?” Looking at Dave, he was happy to see Daddy nod.

“That’s my polite baby,” Daddy praised. “That’s right; you can say that, or ‘pardon.’”

Josh watched the interaction, trying to focus on how happy Noah was now, and he repeated, “Are you ready to go to my apartment?”

“Uh huh!” Noah responded brightly, hopping down from Daddy’s lap. Looking down at himself, he corrected, “‘cept I need clothes, not jammies, but then I be ready.”

“Then you be ready?” Josh asked.

“Uh huh,” Noah replied, grabbing Dave’s hand. “I need big people clothes please?”

“Okay, let’s get you some jeans,” Dave agreed, escorting the baby back up to the nursery to get him ready while Josh got dressed.

“‘m wet,” Noah told him.

“We can fix that.”

“You bringin’ a diaper bag?”

“Yeah, sweetheart,” Dave said, stroking Noah’s cheek before he got to work changing the diaper.

“I don’t yike the diaper bag,” Noah groused.

Dave nodded. He knew Noah didn’t like the diaper bag. The baby mostly accepted the diapers at home, although he still got a little embarrassed when he had a messy diaper, but the idea of changes in public still upset him. Not that Daddy had ever changed him in public, but Dave made sure to have a diaper bag in the car, just in case.

“What would you like to wear?” he asked, changing the subject.

Noah smiled, “I wear my jeans? I get big boy clothes?”

“Yeah, sweetheart. We can get you some big kid clothes. You want your jeans. What shirt?” Dave asked, swinging the baby down from the changing table and patting him toward the dresser. Once Noah had picked a plain tee shirt, Daddy got him dressed, and they met Josh downstairs.

“Is time to meet Baxter?” Noah asked, moving around.

Josh smiled, grabbing the baby’s hand, “Yeah, it’s time to meet Baxter and see my apartment.”

“Gon’ meet the kitty,” Noah announced, grabbing for Dave’s hand as well. “‘mon, Daddy. Time to meet Baxter.”

“Okay, baby, let me grab your bag and lock up. Can you go out to Josh’s car with him?” Dave asked, getting ready to go.

Noah stopped at that, looking at Daddy closely, “But you come too?”

“Of course I’m coming,” Dave told him, stopping what he was doing to hoist the baby onto his hip. “I can’t let you and Josh have all the fun, can I?”

Noah gave a happy little sigh, resting his head on Daddy’s shoulder, “I wait for you, my Daddy. Then, I get in Josh’s car wif you and my Josh. ‘k?”

“That’s fine,” Dave reassured. They didn’t have as much separation anxiety now, but Noah didn’t get into a car without Daddy. He sometimes walked to the park or to the store with Uncle Blaine or with Josh, but that was it. “Let’s get your diaper bag. Shall we bring Oscar?”

Noah looked at Josh, asking, “Will Baxter be ascared of Oscar?”

“I think if you tell Baxter that Oscar is a nice monster, he’ll be okay. Should I get him for you?” Josh asked.

“Please,” Noah responded, sticking his thumb in his mouth.

“Baby,” Daddy reminded, “I’m going to need you to walk out to the car like a big boy. Do you think you can do that? I’ll hold your hand and get you buckled, but I can’t carry you outside.”

“I yike bein’ carried,” Noah groused, even as he allowed himself to be set on his feet. “Is just cuddlin’ while you move.”

“I don’t blame you,” Josh said, handing the stuffed monster over. “Daddy gives excellent cuddles.”

Noah patted Josh’s hand at that, smiling, “You is ex’llent at cuddlin’ too, my Josh.”

“Thank you,” Josh smiled, amused at Noah’s attempts to keep him from being jealous. “Are we all ready?”

That got a nod, and Noah clung to Daddy’s hand as Dave locked up and they walked out to Josh’s car. Once he was buckled in, Noah hugged Oscar and looked out the window.

“Is a far ‘way drive?” he asked.

“Not so far, monster,” Josh told him, starting toward his apartment. He was telling the truth; he only lived about 20 minutes from Dave and Noah’s home. However, he hadn’t considered that 20 minutes seemed like a very long time to little boys.

Noah only made it about five minutes before he began pestering again, “Is we almost there now?”

“Not yet,” Dave told him. “Can you help me count blue cars?”

“We not needa know how many blue cars there is,” Noah replied scornfully. He didn’t like busy work.

“What if someone asks us though?” Dave said.

“Then we say it don’t matter. Is we almost there now?”

“Noah, honey, I can’t make the car go any faster,” Josh told him. “Why don’t you play a game with Daddy?”

“Acause ‘m too ‘cited,” Noah explained seriously.

Dave turned on the radio then, flipping through until he found Radio Disney. “Listen, Noah. We’ve got music!”

Noah scowled at that. This was not real music. He needed Uncle Blaine to explain that to Daddy.

Pouting, he stared out the window quietly. He didn’t want to get in any trouble before he got to Josh’s house. Hugging Oscar, he chewed at his lip and thought.

When they got to Josh’s house, Daddy was surprised to see that Noah had fallen asleep. “I guess that early morning wake up was too much for someone.”

“Can you carry him in?” Josh knew that Dave tried not to carry Noah when they were out in public, but the street was pretty empty. It wasn’t like it mattered what anyone thought; They weren’t going to be here long.

“Yeah, I’ve got him. Is there someplace quiet he can nap?” Dave asked, unbuckling the baby and scooping him up so Noah could be cradled against his chest.

Josh nodded, leading Dave to his bedroom. Noah shifted and whined fretfully, but Daddy laid him down, murmuring softly. Once he stilled, Dave gently stroked his hair a few more times before tucking Oscar in beside him, the blanket curved around Noah’s shoulder.

“Daddy?” Noah mumbled.

“Shhh shhh,” Dave told him, keeping his voice low. “Sleep, baby.”

Noah wanted to argue that it wasn’t nap time, but he was fast asleep before he could. While he napped, Daddy and Josh started to clean up the apartment, quickly figuring out what could be tossed. Josh ran to the store for boxes, promising to pick up lunch while he was gone.

Baxter, happy to find the bedroom door opened, and hopped up onto the bed, having decided that he’d roll around in the big sunny spot that he knew was in the middle, and then he’d take a little nap. His plans were thwarted by the person already sleeping there.

The cat was not to be deterred. Walking up to Noah’s face, he patted it firmly with his little paw, meowing loudly.

Noah moaned a little, rolling onto his stomach and waving a hand near his face. Baxter butted his head against Noah, meowing again.

“‘m sleepin’,” Noah complained.

That was enough of that, Baxter leaned forward, nipping Noah’s ear. Not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to wake the boy up.

Noah yelped, sitting up straight and holding a hand over the bite, “Owwwwww,” he said. When he realized what had happened, he glared at the cat, shaking his finger, “You is not aposed to bite, Baxter. We don’t hurt peoples in our family.”

Noah happened to be sitting right in the patch of sunshine that Baxter had been looking for, so he climbed up onto his lap, purring.

“Hi, kitty,” Noah crooned, anger forgotten. He pet the cat gently, smiling when Baxter butted his head against Noah’s hand. “Nice kitty. You don’t bite me ‘gain though, ‘k? Is very naughty, and Daddy wouldn’t yike it.”

“Daddy wouldn’t like what, cookie monster?” Josh asked, coming into the room.

“We don’t bite,” Noah told him solemnly. “Is naughty. I fink. Daddy never telled me not to bite, but ‘m not ‘llowed to push or hit.”

“You’re right. We don’t bite,” Josh agreed, sitting beside the baby on the bed. “Did Baxter bite you?”

“A yiddle, but is okay now, my Josh. ‘m gonna be friends wif Baxter. See? We is cuddlin’.”

Josh leaned over to make eye contact with the cat, “Baxter, don’t bite my baby,” he lectured.

Noah shook his head, “Is okay, my Josh. Was just a yiddle. We don’t gots to tell Daddy ‘bout it.”

“We don’t have to tell Daddy about what?” Dave asked, stepping into the bedroom. “How did I get stuck packing everything up by myself?”

“I will help,” Noah said, carefully picking the cat up and putting him down on the bed before he stood up. “‘m a good helper.”

“I know you are. What aren’t we telling me?” Daddy asked, smiling at the baby’s transparent efforts to change the subject.

Noah looked down, hesitant to tell on his new friend. Taking pity on him, Josh said, “Baxter nipped Noah.”

“Just a yiddle though,” Noah told Daddy, looking up at him. “Didn’t even barely hurt, Daddy. Just wakeded me up. An’ I telled him not to do it ‘gain.”

“Okay,” Dave said. “Are you hungry? Josh got lunch.”

“What did you get?” Noah asked suspiciously.

“Cheeseburgers and fries. I got you a milkshake too. Does that sound okay?”

Noah nodded happily. He liked cheeseburgers, and he loved milkshakes. “‘m hungry now please.”

“Let’s go eat, and then you can show me what a good sock folder you are,” Josh told him, picking the boy up and carrying him to the kitchen.

“‘m very good,” Noah boasted.

True to his words, Noah was an excellent helper. He worked happily, focused entirely on whatever task Daddy or Josh gave him, and by dinnertime, Josh was thrilled to see that his bathroom and living room were packed up.

“Just the bedroom, the kitchen, and my work stuff. You are an excellent helper, Noah,” Josh praised, hugging the boy.

“We pack more?” Noah asked, looking around.

“No, baby. It’s time to go home and eat dinner,” Dave told him. 

Noah shook his head, “‘m not hungry. We can pack more.”

“No, Noah,” Josh said calmly. “It’s time to eat some dinner. I can pack some more tomorrow.”

“I go eat dinner,” Noah told Josh, “but you come too? An’ you sleep at my house?”

“Of course,” Josh told him.

“An’ Baxter too? He is lonely all here by himself.”

Josh thought it was likely that Noah was projecting, but Dave stepped in, “If Baxter’s ready to move, then he could come home today.”

“Please, my Josh?” Noah begged. Picking up the cat, he looked at Josh, “See? Baxter wants to come to my house too. We wanna read stories together.”

“Baxter wants to read stories?” Josh asked, smiling.

“Uh huh. He yikes stories ‘bout monsters and dinosaurs.”

“Okay, monster. Baxter can come today. Can you be my helper and get me one more box from the stack by the door?”

Noah ran to do as he was told, helping Josh to pack up some of Baxter’s stuff. With that final task completed for the day, their little family got into the car, and they drove back to their home. Noah was less irritable during this ride, chattering happily to Baxter.

“An’ you is not ‘llowed to bite, an’ you gotta listen to Daddy and my Josh acause otherwise, you is bein’ naughty,” he explained.

The men in the front seat listened with amusement as Baxter had the house rules explained to him. Noah had clearly taken to being a pet owner.

Once they arrived at home, Noah insisted upon carrying the cat carrier in, releasing Baxter from his cage after he’d shown him around the entire house.

“Okay, bug, I bet Baxter is hungry, and I know that you need to eat and take a bath. It’s almost bed time,” Dave intervened.

Noah jumped up, “I feed Baxter?”

Josh obligingly walked Noah through Baxter’s nighttime feeding, shooing the boy away after he filled a bowl with water, another with kibble, and a third with wet food.

“Baxter doesn’t want an audience while he’s eating,” Josh explained. 

Josh went upstairs to put away some of the things he’d brought back with him while Dave quickly threw dinner together. Usually, Noah would have been in his playpen or his high chair since Daddy and Josh were both busy, but Daddy was trying to get dinner done so he could get the baby fed, bathed, and into bed.

Noah, realizing that Daddy was busy, kept scooting closer and closer to Baxter. “See kitty kitty? Is a nice house.”

Daddy looked at him, “Noah, Josh told you that Baxter didn’t want to be bothered while he’s eating.”

“I not botherin’,” Noah replied, offended.

“Leave the cat alone, Noah. He’s trying to eat.”

Noah pouted at that, scrunching up with his arms around his knees and making a face. Dave ignored it, busying himself with dinner. Noah was clearly getting cranky, which meant he’d be trying to get into trouble.

Once Dave was occupied setting the table, Noah crept close to Baxter again, reaching out a hand to pet the animal.

Baxter turned and hissed, unhappy to be dealing with someone while he was eating. Dave happened to walk back into the room then, and with a sigh, he stalked over to his baby. Grabbing Noah’s hand, Daddy pulled him to his feet and then vigorously dusted the seat of his jeans.

“I think somebody needs a reminder about listening,” he lectured. The last thing they needed was for Baxter to bite or scratch Noah, but the cat really couldn’t be blamed if the baby wouldn’t leave him alone.

“I don’t need a ‘minder,” Noah grumped, sounding far less chagrined than Daddy wanted to hear.

“Oh, I think you do, little boy,” Dave lectured, marching Noah over to his playpen. Picking him up, he set the boy inside, then said, “I want you to think about why you listen to grown ups. I’m going to let you out when dinner is ready, and I want to hear what you come up with.”

Pouting, Noah flopped down. He didn’t want to think about listening to grown ups. That was possibly the most boring thing he had ever heard of, and he couldn’t believe that Daddy was torturing him like this. 

“I not even hungry,” he sassed.

“Noah,” Daddy gritted out. He normally had more patience, but it had been a long and tiring day, and it had been preceded by a long and interrupted night. “Do you want a spanking?”

“No,” Noah spat out. Again, he sounded far less concerned and contrite than Daddy was used to in situations like this, and Dave really wanted to just pull him out of the playpen and spank him.

Instead, he walked over to the stairs, “Josh? Can you come down here please?” He waited until the other man appeared, then said, “Could you please feed Noah his bottle? He’s tired, and he needs to get to bed.”

“‘m not tired!” Noah wailed, frustrated. 

“Noah, you’re clearly exhausted,” Daddy told him. “I’m going to make you up a bottle, and then you’re going to go to bed.”

“Nooooooo.”

Dave shut his eyes, taking a deep breath and counting. When he felt calm enough to respond to Noah without yelling, he said, “Baby, you’re not in any trouble right now. I’d really like to keep it that way. Will you please help me with that?”

“You just wan’ me to go to bed so you-” Noah stopped, stumped as to what he thought Daddy and Josh would do. Finally, he said, “So you can have grown up cuddles wifout me!”

Fairly satisfied with what he’d come up with, Noah sat back in the playpen, arms crossed over his chest and stared at them both. He was not expecting what happened next.

First it was Josh, and then it was Daddy, but both men started cracking up laughing. Bursting into tears, Noah yelled at them, “Don’t laugh at me!”

“Oh baby, I’m sorry,” Daddy told him, wiping away the tears that were rolling down his cheeks. Walking to the playpen, he pulled Noah out. “You’re having a rough day, huh?”

Noah didn’t answer that, crying into Daddy’s shoulder, and Dave carefully rocked him, feeling badly now that the baby was so upset. 

“It’s okay, bug. Josh and I just need to know what’s wrong so we can help fix it.”

Noah continued to sob. He didn’t know why he was feeling so out of sorts, but he was. Daddy bounced him a little, “Come on, sweetheart. Use your big boy words.”

“Upset,” Noah managed to gasp out around his sobs.

“Okay, that’s good. Good job, baby,” Dave praised, walking over to the rocking. Sitting down, he settled Noah in his lap and began to rock. “So, we know that you’re feeling upset. Do you know what Josh and I can do to fix it?”

Noah shook his head tearfully, putting his thumb in his mouth and burying his face against Daddy. 

Oscar showed up a minute later, Josh squatting beside the chair and holding the monster out, “Cookie monster, Oscar wants cuddles too.”

Reaching out a hand, Noah took his monster and hugged him tightly, “Fank you,” he sobbed.

“You’re welcome,” Josh told him, smiling sympathetically. “How about a nice bottle?”

Noah nodded, “Please.”

“Thank you,” Dave told Josh, watching as his boyfriend put together a bottle and gave the pots on the stove a stir. 

Bringing the bottle over, Josh handed it to Noah, “How’s that, short stuff?”

“Not short stuff,” Noah told him. His tears were tapering off, although he still had the occasional convulsive sob.

“Sorry, cookie monster,” Josh apologized, sitting on the floor beside the chair so he could make eye contact. After a minute, Baxter came over and climbed up on Josh’s lap, standing on his hind legs so he could pat at Noah. “Looks like someone wants to be friends.”

“Hi Baxter,” Noah said, voice watery.

Seeing that Noah had calmed down, Daddy decided that it was time to talk. He continued rocking, but he told Noah, “Time to talk about your little meltdown, my Noah.”

Noah didn’t say anything, and Dave continued, “What’s got you upset, baby?”

“I don’t know,” Noah whispered. He wasn’t lying. The fact that he even recognized that he was upset instead of just being furious was a huge step.

Gently stroking Noah’s face, Josh said, very quietly, “I’m a little bit scared about moving in. Did you know that, my Noah?”

“Why you scared?” Noah whispered. When Josh didn’t answer quickly enough, Noah said, “Acause now you is living here, an’ what if Daddy an’ me ‘cide we don’t yove you no more, an’ we make you leave, an’ then you is all by your lonesome acause nobody wants you?”

“Yeah,” Josh agreed, smiling up at the little boy, “it’s a little bit scary.”

Noah wiggled his way off of Daddy, displacing Baxter so he could climb onto Josh’s lap. Straddling the other man’s legs so he could make eye contact, Noah took Josh’s face between his hands, “We yove you, my Josh. An’ we yove you forever and ever. Promise.”

“Noah promises?” Josh asked, happy to see that the baby was willing to talk to him. Even if he wasn’t willing to admit that he was the one worrying about nobody loving him.

“My promises is not so good,” Noah said sadly. “I yove you though.”

“Oh, Noah,” Josh murmured, pulling the boy into a tight hug. “Your promises are excellent, if you mean them. And Daddy and I could never stop loving you. Not ever.”

“If’n I was real bad though.”

“No, not even if you had the worst possible behavior,” Dave corrected, sliding down onto the floor so he was on the same level as everyone else. 

“But you an’ Josh yove you an’ Josh, and maybe there is no more room for your Noah. Kurt said.”

“There’s always room for our Noah,” Daddy promised. “Our baby. Josh and I wanted you so badly; we love you so much, and nothing you do could ever change that.”

Noah nodded, his tummy unknotting a bit at Dave’s words. Before anyone could say anything else, Dave jumped up.

“Shit! Dinner!” he yelped, running to the stove. The pasta sauce was utterly destroyed, scorched and sticking to the pan. Sighing, he turned the stove off and then turned to look at the other men.

In spite of his exhaustion and upset, Noah was laughing hysterically. Dave stalked over to him, dropping to his knees and pulling the boy out of Josh’s lap.

“And what do you think you’re laughing at?” he said, pinning Noah down and tickling him.

“No tickles!” Noah shrieked. “No tickles, my Daddy!”

Dave stopped, sitting up. Keeping a hold on Noah’s hand, he asked, “What’s so funny, bug?”

Noah smiled cheekily, “You said bad word. Josh is gon’ wash your mouth wif soap. An’ it tastes super ick; Kurt says.”

“Okay, monster, but I think we can let it go this one time. What do you think?” Josh asked.

Looking at Dave, Noah nodded, patting at Daddy’s cheek, “Is okay, my Daddy. Was a bad choice.”

“Yeah. I got a little upset that I burnt our dinner all up.”

“Don’t do it ‘gain though,” Noah lectured.

Dave shook his head, smiling, “I won’t, bug.”

That settled, Noah shakily climbed to his feet. He didn’t feel like talking anymore. “We eat dinner now? ‘m starving!”

After a dinner of peanut butter and jelly, Noah allowed Josh to give him a bath. The grown ups thought it was time for sleeping, but he disagreed.

“We need stories first, my Josh,” he admonished. There was a schedule for their days, and sleep couldn’t come until after reading and talking time. Anybody knew that.

Josh was exhausted, as was Dave, and it was obvious that Noah was barely keeping his eyes open.

“You is tired, my Josh,” Noah told him. “We should prob’ly read stories and do our talkin’ someplace comfor’ble for you.” Taking Josh’s hand, Noah carefully led the man to the master bedroom, climbing up onto the big bed. “See? Is nice in here. ‘cept I need Oscar and my blanky. And a bottle would be good too.”

Josh rolled his eyes, amused by Noah’s antics, “Anything else?”

“Daddy could come too? You had a hard day; you prob’ly need cuddles,” Noah told him, kicking the blankets down so he could climb between the sheets. “I will wait here for you.”

Leaning, Josh kissed Noah’s forehead firmly, “Do not move,” he instructed, firmly.

Noah nodded, yawning widely as he waited for his Josh and Daddy to come back. Cuddles together would go a long way to making Josh understand that they loved him.

A night of cuddling in the big bed had everyone feeling better the next morning. Noah balked a little at the idea of Josh going back to his apartment to pack, but he seemed to be placated with the suggestion that he had to remain at home to take care of Baxter.

“How do you think he’d feel if we left him all by himself on his first day in his new house?” Josh asked, pulling on shoes.

“Prob’ly a little sad,” Noah admitted, swinging his legs restlessly. “I need out my high chair so I can help Baxter feel happy.”

“Magic word?” 

“Please, my Josh. I need let out please.”

Josh obligingly unhooked the tray, helping Noah to hop down. Dave was upstairs, taking a shower, and Josh had promised to wait until he got down. 

“Shall we play with your dinos?” he suggested. He got a scathing look in reply.

“I have to make Baxter happy now, my Josh. You go pack; I will take good care of the kitty.”

“I think I’ll wait until Daddy’s done, cookie monster,” Josh told him, settling onto the floor. “Would you rather play blocks?”

“I would rather you listen to me,” Noah told him severely.

“Noah!” 

Josh was of the opinion that everyone had been being a little too flexible about Noah’s behavior lately, and it clearly wasn’t helping the baby. Giving the boy a stern look, Josh said, “I think you need to reconsider how you’re talking to me. Are you going to remember your nice manners, or do you need to have a little quiet time to help your memory?”

“‘m talkin’ just fine,” Noah insisted belligerently.

Josh nodded at that, standing up and taking Noah’s hand. He intended to lead the boy over to his corner, and he was shocked when Noah jerked away from him.

“It’s time to go to time out,” he told Noah, very calm but very firm.

Noah stomped his foot, shouting, “I don’t need time out. You go to time out!”

“Noah Aaron,” Josh’s voice dropped, turning low and foreboding. “You do not talk to grown ups that way, and you don’t stomp your foot. I want you to go to your corner, right this minute, or you’re getting a spanking before you have some quiet time.”

“Noooooo,” Noah shrieked, frustrated. He didn’t want Josh telling him what to do. He was fine. He didn’t need Josh.

Sighing, Josh reached out and grabbed Noah’s wrist. Keeping a firm hold, he led the other man to the couch, then sat down. Pulling Noah between his knees, Josh looked up at him, stating, “I’m going to give you one last chance here, baby. Do you want to walk yourself over to the corner for quiet time, or do you need your naughty bottom spanked before you’re ready to do that?”

“Don’t need quiet time or a spankin’,” Noah sassed. He didn’t sound quite as naughty as before, but that could have been because of his free hand creeping behind him to cover up his bottom.

“Noah,” Josh said, pleading.

“You just havin’ a bad day,” Noah insisted. He couldn’t seem to stop himself, and he was unsurprised to find Josh undoing the straps of his overalls and letting them fall to his ankles.

“Do you need a new diaper?” Josh asked. When Noah shook his head no, Josh forced himself to untape the sides, then lift Noah up and over his knee. “Do you understand why I’m doing this?”

“Acause you is mean, an’ you don’t listen.”

Josh had spanked Noah in the past, but he’d never had the baby be so outright defiant with him. Bringing his hand down, once, he said, “Nope. Try again.”

Noah had squeaked in surprise at the force behind the first swat, and he began wondering if perhaps he should have just gone to time out. He couldn’t back down now though.

“Acause you is MEAN,” he insisted, slapping the floor with one hand.

“You let me know when you’re ready to talk,” Josh told him grimly, beginning to methodically swat at Noah’s upturned buttocks. He didn’t lecture, focusing on moving clockwise so every inch of available skin was smacked.

Noah managed to make it through a surprisingly long spanking before he finally broke, “‘m sorry!” he sobbed.

“What are you sorry for?” Josh asked, wanting nothing more than to stop the spanking and cuddle his new baby close to him.

“Talkin’ back,” Noah wailed, “‘m sorry!”

“That’s right,” Josh agreed, continuing to spank, albeit much slower. “You were not using your nice manners with me, and you were defiant. Are little boys supposed to tell grown ups what to do?”

“Noooooooo.”

“No, they’re not. When Daddy or I tell you to do something, we expect you to do it. Not talk back and tell us no.”

“I knoooooowwww!” Noah insisted, squirming helplessly. This was the worst spanking Josh had ever given him, and it hurt! A lot! 

“What do you say?” Josh asked, hating himself a little bit.

“Sorry! ‘m sorry! I’ll go to time out!”

Josh nodded, stopping what he was doing and rubbing the baby’s back. “I love you,” he murmured. “I love you so much, and you took your spanking really well. I’m so proud of you.”

He continued the gentle patter of nonsense until Noah finally stopped crying and started to struggle to his feet. When Dave got down into the living room a few minutes later, he found his baby, clad only in a diaper and his tee-shirt, cuddled against Josh.

“What happened?” he asked.

Noah looked at him guiltily, quickly looking away, “I was not nice.” Resting his head against Josh’s shoulder, he admitted, “I telled Josh no, an’ I was talkin’ back.”

“Well, that’s not good,” Dave said quietly, sitting down on the couch beside them. Taking a quick look at the exposed and reddened thighs, he added, “It looks like you got a pretty good spanking though.”

“Spankin’s is not no good, Daddy,” Noah told him fervently. “Was a very bad spankin’.”

“I can see that.”

Josh calmly set Noah on his feet, helping him step back into his overalls. Pointing toward the corner, he said, “Go on. You still need to have your time out, please.”

“You gon’ leave?” Noah asked, voice small.

Turning away from Dave so he could give the baby his full attention, Josh reached out and pulled Noah toward him. “I’m going to go to my apartment to pack some more, and then I’m going to come home, to you and Daddy. Like we talked about.” Josh sounded very serious.

“When?” Noah asked, avoiding eye contact. Josh said he was coming back, but maybe he meant he’d come back in a week, when Noah wasn’t being so bad.

Josh let go of one of Noah’s wrists, looking at his watch. “I’m going to go and pack. I’ll be home by dinner time. So, that’s about 9 hours. Okay, cookie monster?”

Noah nodded hesitantly, and Josh caught his chin and forced him to make eye contact, “I have to pack up my stuff, cookie. Uncle Blaine’s coming down this weekend to watch you so Daddy and I can move it. Daddy’s going to stay here with you, and I’ll be back to eat dinner with you.”

“‘k,” Noah said quietly, voice slightly wobbly.

“Noah, I need you to tell me what’s bothering you so I can help fix it,” Josh told him. “If you pretend everything’s fine, then Daddy and I don’t know how to help.”

“‘m fine. I gotta have time out now,” Noah said quietly, squirming free from Josh’s grasp and going over to the time out corner. Sitting down, he stared at the wall and waited to be set free.

Dave nodded toward the front door, following Josh. Speaking quietly, the men decided that Josh would go ahead and pack.

“I’ll be home with him, and we can call if he gets upset,” Dave promised. He didn’t like the idea of Josh leaving when Noah was still unhappy, but Blaine was going to be there the day after tomorrow, and they didn’t have time to waste.

Josh nodded, “I know. I’m going to say good bye.” Walking over to the huddled little boy, Josh knelt beside him, “I’m going to go and pack now. I’ll be back by 6:00.”

Noah nodded, not looking at Josh. The man kissed his forehead, asking, “When am I coming home, baby?”

“Six,” Noah said quietly, allowing himself a quick minute of leaning into Josh before he forced himself to sit up on his own.

“Smart boy,” Josh praised. “I love you lots. I’ll be home to eat dinner with you. Be nice to Daddy and Baxter.”

Noah went back to hugging his knees, and Josh went off to his apartment. Dave sat on the couch, keeping an eye on the clock.

“You ready to come out now, my baby?” he asked.

“‘m I in trouble?”

“We’re going to have a little talk about this morning, but you’re not in any trouble.”

“We talk wif our words, not our hands,” Noah told him, turning to sneak a peek.

“Yeah, we’ll talk with our words. Come ‘ere.”

Noah slowly made his way to the couch, creeping up beside Dave. He wouldn’t look at him, and Daddy carefully pulled the boy over into his lap.

“Rough morning, huh sweetheart?”

“Yeah,” Noah whispered.

“Do you know why?” Dave asked.

Noah shook his head. He’d just been frustrated. Josh wasn’t listening to him, and...Noah didn’t really know.

“I think that we should make a special dinner for Josh, what do you think?”

“Josh is coming home at six,” Noah quietly recited. Thumb in his mouth, he curled up against Daddy. “He said.”

“Yeah, Josh is coming home at six. We could have a special dinner waiting for him. What do you think? A ‘Welcome to the Family’ dinner.”

“I help?”

“Will you? I think I’ll need lots of help if it’s going to be special.”

Noah nodded, and Daddy carried him into the kitchen. He needed to get some work done, but he could do that when Noah went down for his nap. 

“What’s the first thing we do?” he asked.

Hopping down from the counter, Noah went to the sink, “Wash hands,” he said decisively. He did a lot of cooking with Daddy, and he knew what to do. First, you washed your hands, then, you got out ingredients. Noah liked helping Daddy in the kitchen. It was something special they did together, the same way he had art with his Josh.

“What we makin’?” Noah asked, scrubbing his hands carefully with the soap. It smelled a lot nicer than it tasted.

“I was thinking we could make chicken,” Dave told him, standing behind the boy and reaching his arms around him so that he could wash his hands too. Noah leaned back against him.

“What kind?”

“Roast chicken.”

“Wif mashed totatoes? I yike mashed totatoes.”

“I know you do,” Dave told him, kissing his cheek quickly before turning the water off. “We could make mashed potatoes, and I wanted to try a recipe for Thanksgiving, for rolls.”

“What veg’bles?”

“Brussels sprouts,” Dave said calmly. He knew it wasn’t going to go over well, but that was another dry run for Thanksgiving, and it wasn’t like the baby hated them. He just preferred green beans. “With bacon,” he added, trying to soften the blow.

Noah made a face, but he didn’t argue. He’d been naughty enough that day. “We makin’ dessert?”

“Apple pie?” Dave suggested. He thought they had everything for that.

That got a happier response than the brussels sprouts, and Noah set to work, following Daddy’s instructions closely. Settled on the counter, Dave had him read directions for various recipes, and then watched him as he followed the steps.

They made the pie first, putting it in the refrigerator to wait for Josh’s return. Daddy had to cut up the potatoes, but then they were put in cold water. The rolls took the longest, and Noah really enjoyed that part. By the time the meal was mostly ready, the kitchen looked like a bomb had gone off, and Noah was tired and covered in flour and other bits of food.

“Alright, little man,” Dave said, lifting Noah off the counter and settling him onto his hip, “It’s time to clean you up, then someone needs a bottle and a nap.”

Noah grumbled unconvincingly, but Daddy heated his formula as he helped Noah wash his hands and face in the sink. A bath could wait for later.

Then, he carried the baby upstairs, and they rocked while Noah drank his bottle. Noah was sleepy, but Daddy could see the wheels in his little boy’s head turning. Brow furrowed, Noah stared up at Daddy and slowly sucked down the formula.

“Don’t scrunch,” Dave admonished lightly. “You’re going to give yourself a headache.” Brushing Noah’s forehead softly, Daddy tried to smooth out the lines.

Noah spit out the nipple, “I was naughty for my Josh this morning.”

“Yeah, a little bit. That happens sometimes though, doesn’t it? You have a rough day. You had a bad morning, but you got a spanking, and now it’s over.”

“I was naughty,” Noah repeated.

Dave nodded, “Yup. You made some bad choices, bug.”

“My Josh is comin’ back though. Even if’n ‘m naughty. Acause he yikes me. ‘m good mostly now. ‘m just naughty a little bit of time.”

“Josh loves you, just like I love you,” Dave corrected, rocking in a smooth motion. “People don’t love each other because they’re perfect. They love each other just because they love each other. So even if you do something naughty, that doesn’t change us loving you.”

Noah considered that, and Dave continued, “Would you stop loving me if I did something wrong?”

“No!” Noah’s eyes widened at that, shaking his head. “I yove you no matter what acause you is my Daddy now. Forever and ever and ever.”

“And you’re my baby. Mine, and Josh’s now too. Which means we love you no matter what. Because we’re a family.”

It still didn’t make a lot of sense to Noah. He’d had a family before. And when his dad before messed up, he left. Mom made him. And when Noah got too bad, then he had to go away. But Daddy seemed sure.

“You’re my baby, forever,” Dave said. “Daddy promises.”

That made Noah feel a little bit better, and he felt himself relaxing against Dave’s broad chest. When Daddy tried to insert the nipple back into his mouth, Noah shook his head, scrunching his nose.

“‘m not so hungry no more,” he explained, yawning widely.

Dave thought Noah should finish the bottle, but after all of the trouble yesterday when Noah didn’t get both of his naps, he decided that naptime took priority. He’d just ply the baby with cookies when he woke up.

With that thought in mind, Daddy helped Noah to stand up, patting him toward the crib. Covering him up with blankets, Daddy kissed Noah’s forehead.

“I love you,” he said. “Sweet dreams. I’m going to work in my office, but you yell if you need me.”

Noah nodded sleepily, turning onto his side. Cuddling against Oscar, his eyelids fluttered shut. After drawing the curtains, and turning off the overhead light, Daddy left Noah in the soft glow of his nightlight. He’d get some work done while the baby slept.

Noah slept for close to 90 minutes, before waking up ravenous and ready to cuddle. They spent their afternoon quietly, Noah going back down for another nap around two. At five, Noah began wandering.

They had been in the living room, playing, but Noah wouldn’t sit still. To the window, then the door, then back to the couch, he kept moving from place to place. It only got worse as the clock ticked closer toward six.

“Noah, come sit down,” Daddy ordered.

“‘m just waitin’,” Noah said vaguely, not looking at Dave.

Reaching out, Dave snagged Noah’s wrist and pulled him in, “Come ‘ere. Let’s read a book while we wait.”

“I don’t want to,” Noah said, trying to tug away. 

“What would you like to do?”

Noah kept trying to pull away, and Dave finally pulled the boy into his lap. “Noah, it’s okay. Josh is going to be home soon. Let’s find something to do while we wait for him.”

“I don’t want to,” Noah insisted, eyes tearing up.

“Honey, it’s going to be okay,” Dave promised. Noah wouldn’t stop squirming, and finally, Daddy stood up and carried the still wiggly boy to the rocking chair between the dining room and the kitchen. Settling down, he rocked in a slow, smooth rhythm.

“Josh is going to come home at six,” he recited. “We’re going to eat some dinner together. I bet he’ll be excited about those rolls; he said his mom used to make hard rolls. So, we’ll eat our dinner together. What’re we going to do after that?”

Noah had stopped squirming, but his heart was still pounding. Resting against Daddy, he tried to relax and think.

Dave was waiting for Noah to answer, and he heard the boy’s breaths pick up. “Baby, I need you to take a deep breath. Can you do that for me?”

“‘m okay,” Noah said tearfully.

“I know. Come on, deep breath in, then deep breath out,” Dave coached. “That’s my good boy. You are such a good little boy.”

They rocked quietly, Dave repeating instructions to Noah, praising him liberally as the baby calmed himself.

After a while, Noah whispered, “‘en we have pie? We baked pie.”

“That’s exactly right, bug,” Daddy said quietly. “You’re so smart. We’ll have our pie. Should we tell Josh about the pie, or is it a special surprise?”

“Josh would like a s’prise?” Noah asked.

“Oh, Josh would love a surprise,” Daddy reassured, hugging Noah. “People like fun surprises, and pie is definitely a fun surprise. Don’t you think?”

“It can be a s’prise.”

“Can you keep a secret?” Dave asked, tickling Noah a little.

It made the boy squirm again, letting out an indignant little squeal, “Daaaddddyyy! I can keep secrets.”

“Okay, then the pie is our secret. You’ll have to distract Josh while I get everything finished. Can you do that? Maybe you can have him build with you?”

“I will play wif Josh. He can pick though,” Noah said, chewing on his lower lip again.

“Don’t, bug,” Daddy told him, tugging. “I don’t want you biting a hole in yourself.”

Noah twisted, burying his face against Daddy. He mumbled something wholly unintelligible, and Dave rubbed his back.

“Pardon?”

Noah pushed himself up just enough that his face wasn’t pressed to Dave, then he said, “Josh will be mad about this morning?”

“Nope,” Dave said. “This morning was this morning. You made a bad choice, but Josh spanked you, and you’re all forgiven now. It’s over; you’re not in any trouble anymore, and nobody is mad at you. You’re allowed to make mistakes.”

“I didn’t mean to be bad.”

“You weren’t bad. You made a naughty choice, but it’s all over now. Daddy promises. You’re not in trouble.”

The oven timer went off then, and Dave had to get up to pull the rolls out. When he tried to carry Noah into the kitchen, the boy started squirming again.

“Want down.”

Dave wasn’t thrilled with that plan, but he couldn’t very well hold Noah and pull hot pans from the oven.

“Okay, bug, but don’t go anywhere. Stay where Daddy can see you.”

Noah nodded, sitting down on the dining room floor and smiling innocently, “I stay here.”

“Alright,” Dave told him, giving him a quick kiss before he went to grab the rolls. Checking on the chicken, Dave realized that it was probably time to start the potatoes boiling and clean the brussels sprouts. 

As he did that, Noah sat on the floor, smiling when Baxter came up to him. Sprawling onto the floor, he smiled at the cat.

“Hi, my Baxter. Your daddy is coming home soon. He gon’ be home soon. Is okay. Josh said, and Daddy promised. He gon’ come home, then we eat chicken. Do you like chicken?”

“We don’t feed the kitty people food, monster,” Josh said. Noah had been so involved in his conversation that he hadn’t even realized that Josh had gotten home.

“JOSH!” Jumping to his feet, Noah hugged the man tightly. “You come home!”

“I know. I told you that I was going to be home by six, and it’s only 545,” Josh smiled.

“I know,” Noah nodded, not letting go. “It’s just Baxter was nervous. We makeded you delicious dinner. You hungry?”

“It’s going to be about 20 minutes,” Dave called, coming into the dining room. “Is it done?”

Josh nodded, kissing his boyfriend, “Everything’s packed up. I dropped a few boxes off at the food pantry, and I’ve got some stuff in my car. I may go over again tomorrow to try to cart some of it over here, so there’s not as much this weekend. And we don’t have to clean; the landlord called, and he recommended a service.”

Noah knelt back down to play with Baxter as the grown ups had boring conversations about stupid stuff that nobody cared about. He looked up when Josh said something about dinner.

“Let me just hang up my coat, and then I’ll help,” he told Dave.

“NO!” Noah yelped, standing up. “You is gon’ play wif me now. Daddy is makin’ dinner. He don’t need help.”

“Hey, Mr. Bossy. Don’t yell at me please,” Josh said calmly.

“Daddy, you tell him,” Noah turned to look at Dave. “You said Josh would play wif me when he got home acause you can make dinner by your own self. I helped lots earlier. You said.”

Realizing what the problem was, Dave nodded, “I did tell you that. Do you remember what you say when you want someone to do something though?”

“Please?” Noah smiled angelically.

“Can you tell Josh what you were trying to say earlier, but use your nice manners?”

Turning back to look at Josh, Noah spoke haltingly as he tried to ask Josh to play with him. If Josh went into the kitchen, then he would know about the pie, and it was a s’prise.

“You come play wif me, please?” he asked. “Daddy said dinner is ‘most done. I helped earlier.”

Josh made eye contact with Dave before nodding. He could tell something was up, but it seemed like it couldn’t be a big deal, since Dave didn’t seem upset. “Okay, monster. Let me put my coat away. What’re we going to play?”

Dave watched them walk to the front hallway, Noah chattering away about his toys, and then he returned to the kitchen to finish making dinner and set the table.

“It’ll be done in about 20 minutes,” he called.

Noah managed to keep Josh entertained until Dave started to set the table. Then, after washing their hands, Josh got Noah settled in his high chair and he sat down to wait for Dave.

“Are you sure I can’t help?” he asked. It was odd to not be doing anything.

“You’re not ‘llowed into the kitchen acause then you’ll see the pie,” Noah explained. A second later, a stricken expression on his face, Noah burst into noisy tears.

Josh stared at Noah, surprised by the tears. When he managed to figure out what had happened, he got up and went to the high chair, pulling the weeping boy out.

“What’s wrong?” he crooned, swaying. “What’s wrong with my Noah?”

“It was ‘posed to be a s’prise,” Noah gasped out around his tears.

“Baby, don’t cry,” Josh pled. “You’re going to make yourself sick. It’s okay that you accidentally told. It was still a surprise when you told. And I don’t know what kind of pie it is, so that’s a surprise too.”

Looking at them from the kitchen, Dave caught Josh’s eye. “It’s fine,” Josh mouthed. “He’s okay.”

“Daddy said you’d like a s’prise,” Noah sobbed.

“It’s okay. Oh, my Noah. You’re so sad today. It’s not a big deal. I’m really excited about dinner. Did you help make the pie?”

Still crying, Noah nodded, and Josh smiled, “You baked me a pie? You must have had to read a recipe. You’re getting so good at that.”

Noah rested his head on Josh’s shoulder. He felt wrung out, and he couldn’t believe he’d messed up and told Josh their surprise.

“You’re having a rough couple of days here, kiddo,” Josh murmured, continuing to rub Noah’s back. “I think we need to have an easy day tomorrow; what do you think?”

Noah shrugged, so Josh continued, “We’ll just hang out, you, and me, and Daddy. Maybe we’ll order dinner in, and we’ll have cuddles and read stories. How does that sound?”

That got another shrug, and they were interrupted by Dave entering the room, carrying the chicken.

“You doing okay with Josh?” he asked quietly, letting his hand rest on Noah’s back.

Noah nodded, whispering, “Uh huh.” Looking away from Dave, Noah said, “I telled Josh ‘bout the pie. It was an acc’dent.”

“That’s okay, bug,” Daddy reassured, ducking so he could meet Noah’s eyes. “It’s hard to keep secrets. The pie’ll taste just as good s if you hadn’t told.”

Burying his face into Josh’s shoulder, Noah took a few deep breaths before peeking out enough to ask, “You’re not mad?”

“No, baby, Daddy’s not mad,” Dave promised. “Do you think you’re ready to have some dinner?”

“No high chair?” Noah said, looking beseechingly at Dave. “I can sit like a big boy, Daddy. I can.”

“How about you sit in Daddy’s lap?” Dave suggested, holding his hands out for the boy. It seemed like a compromise that would work, and Noah happily agreed.

They got through dinner without any problems. Josh was appropriately effusive regarding the meal, and Noah was practically glowing by the end of it. The addition of pie only made his evening better.

“Who is doing your bath tonight?” Daddy asked, hugging the now well sated boy who was leaning back against him.

“I fink...Daddy,” Noah said, happy where he was. “Josh, you give me baff tomorrow?” he asked.

Josh smiled at that. Noah tried to be careful about taking turns; he was worried that he would hurt someone’s feelings. “I would love to do your bath tomorrow. Why don’t you go upstairs with Daddy, and I’ll do the dinner dishes?”

“You read me my stories tonight? Yike last night?”

Someone was clearly angling for another night in the big bed, and Josh certainly didn’t have a problem with that. He was way too tired to do anything but sleep anyway.

“Ask Daddy,” he punted.

“Let’s see how your bath goes.”

It wasn’t the answer Noah wanted, but he figured he could be good enough to get a night of cuddles in the big bed. He could be pretty damn adorable, when he tried. 

With that thought in mind, Noah allowed Dave to carry him up to the bathroom, where he quickly set to work being the most adorable baby who ever lived. This mostly consisted of trying not to splash, but it was still appreciated.

When Noah’s bath was nearly done, and Josh was just putting the last of the dishes away, Dave’s phone rang. Grabbing it, Josh saw that it was Blaine, and he decided to answer it and let the man know that Dave was busy.

“It’s Noah’s birthday this weekend,” came Kurt’s excited voice. “Daddy said to ask if you wanted us to bring anything.”

It took Josh a moment to process that he was speaking to Kurt instead of Blaine, and then to figure out what exactly had been said. Sinking onto a dining room chair, he cursed.

“Shit. Does Dave know it’s Noah’s birthday?” he whispered frantically.

“Uncle Josh!” Kurt said, appropriately scandalized.

That was the first time he’d been Uncle Josh, and Josh got so distracted by that thought that he only tuned in for the last part of Kurt’s lecture.

“When you use bad words, you get your mouth washed out,” Kurt told him severely. “Imma tell Uncle Dave.”

“Kurt,” Josh said, exasperated. “Why do you have Daddy’s phone?”

He could practically hear the shrug, and Josh continued, “I’m sorry. I slipped up. Let me talk to your Daddy please.”

“He’s busy,” Kurt said airily. “You guys forgot baby Noah’s birthday, didn’t you? That’s bad. How is he s’posed to feel special, like you love him, if you don’t even remember his birthday?”

“I didn’t know when it was,” Josh defended himself. 

“It’s on the 19. Are we celebrating when Daddy and I come to visit? Baby Noah would probably like that. We could have cake. And Ice cream. And there should be balloons. And presents. You haven’t bought him any presents yet, have you? Daddy and I bought him presents.”

“Okay, Kurt, we’ll get him presents. Tell your Daddy that Uncle Dave or I will call tonight to let you know if we need any help, okay?”

“‘k, Uncle Josh. Talk to you later. Tell baby Noah, ‘hi.’”

Hanging up, Josh looked at the phone. Noah’s birthday was the 19th, Saturday. It was the 16th. That was enough time to come up with a good party. He’d just have to talk to Dave once they got the baby off to bed.


	2. More Big Changes and a Birthday Celebration

Noah didn’t like that plan. He didn’t like any plan that involved him going to bed before the grown ups. After bath time, they built with his blocks for a while, and then they read stories. After they talked, when Dave and Josh tried to leave, Noah objected.

“Is time for cuddles and sleepin’ now,” he insisted.

“We’ll be back up in a little bit,” Josh said. “Daddy and I are going to talk for a little bit first.”

It was the wrong thing to say, and Josh realized that as soon as Noah sat up, “Why you needa talk?” he asked, sounding slightly hysterical.

“We don’t,” Daddy told him. “We’re just going to talk. Grown ups like to talk. Remember? You think it’s boring.”

“I not fink it’s boring no more. I wan’ talk too,” Noah stated, trying to climb out of bed.

“No, baby. Stay here. You need to sleep,” Dave said, tucking him back in.

“I wanna get up!” Noah insisted tearfully.

Sitting down beside Noah, Josh grabbed his chin and forced him to make eye contact, “It’s time to sleep, cookie monster. Are you going to sleep in here, or do you want to sleep in your crib?”

“I s’eep in here wif you an’ Daddy. But not by myself.”

“You’re going to sleep in here with Daddy and me, but we’re not going to bed yet. You need to stay in bed please, or it’s going to be the crib for the night.”

“But I want you now,” Noah begged pathetically.

Dave nodded, “We understand what you’re saying, Noah, but Josh and I aren’t ready for bed yet. We’ll be upstairs later. Promise.”

“When?” Noah asked, not placated.

“By midnight. Still tonight.” Kneeling beside the bed so he could make eye contact, Dave said, “Daddy promises. We’ll all sleep in the big bed tonight. You just need to go to sleep now, and Josh and I’ll be up later, but still tonight.”

“Daddy promises,” Noah repeated, laying back down and allowing Dave to fully cover him. “Josh promise too.”

“I promise,” Josh said. He wanted Noah to feel comfortable, but he was also worried about how often it seemed like Noah was getting his way. “Close your eyes,” he told Noah, gently brushing hair away from his forehead. “Daddy and I will come upstairs when we’re ready to sleep tonight.”

Noah slowly obeyed. He didn’t want to be in bed by himself, and it wasn’t fair that he had to go to bed before Daddy and Josh. They were going to have fun without him, and Noah didn’t like that.

“Sweet dreams,” Dave murmured, kissing Noah’s forehead. 

That gave Noah an idea. He had to wait though. If he said he had a bad dream right away, then Daddy and Josh would know that it was a lie. Leaving the little boy to his plotting, Josh and Dave went downstairs. 

“What’s so important?” Dave asked.

“The baby’s birthday is this weekend,” Josh hissed. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Shit,” Dave said, sinking onto the couch. He hadn’t celebrated a birthday with Noah since they were in grade school, and he certainly hadn’t remember what his birthday was.

“Shit is right. Kurt called earlier to ask if we wanted them to bring anything. Apparently, they’ve bought Noah presents already, but we didn’t even know it was his birthday.”

Dave repeated, “Shit. When is it?”

“The 19th. We can plan a party by the 19th, don’t you think?” Josh felt a little bit calmer now that he’d made Dave feel badly. It was weird how that worked, but he wasn’t going to question it. “I mean, it’s not like we’re going to invite a ton of people. If Kurt and Blaine are here, we just have dinner and cake. Kurt said we should decorate too, and we need to get him presents. This is doable.” 

Dave was looking distinctly panicked, and Josh’s sense of everything wavered a bit. “It’ll be okay, Dave,” he said.

“I can’t believe I didn’t think about this,” Dave moaned, allowing himself to flop backward onto the couch and scrub at his face with both hands. “I need a beer. Do you want a beer?”

“I’ll get them,” Josh murmured, going to the kitchen and returning a minute later. “One though. We need to plan an entire birthday party.” 

Dave let out a slightly hysterical laugh, “I have no fucking clue where we even start.”

“We need a swear jar,” Josh noted, taking a healthy swig of his beer. “It’s not really fair to tell Noah he can’t when we do.” He considered that, taking another drink. Looking at his boyfriend, Josh grabbed a phone and tossed it. “Call Kurt. I’m sure he knows what to do.”

That was a good idea. Dialing, Dave was relieved to have Blaine answer. Kurt could help, but he really needed Blaine to keep Kurt on task.

“We forgot the baby’s birthday.”

“Kurt figured. You need help?” Blaine asked. He’d been expecting this call. He was a little suspicious that Kurt had figured out the screw up awhile ago, but had waited to tell anyone. Since he wasn’t sure, he figured he couldn’t punish him, but it seemed like a Kurt thing to do.

“I’m the worst Daddy ever,” Dave moaned. “I can’t believe I didn’t know when his birthday was.”

Rolling his eyes, Blaine handed the phone to Kurt, “Fix this,” he ordered. “I can’t prove that you did it on purpose, but you better help him now that you’ve got him panicked.”

Kurt looked altogether too pleased, but he did as Daddy was asking. “Hi, Uncle Dave,” he chirped.

“I forgot his birthday.”

“I know. It’s not a big deal,” Kurt reassured. “We just need to make plans.”

“I don’t know where to start,” Dave complained.

Kurt relaxed against Blaine, taking on a familiar, calming, tone. “We’re going to need to eat. What’s Noah’s favorite meal?”

Dave thought for a minute, “He likes pizza,” he said slowly. “And that baked ravioli. Um, chicken. He’s not that picky.”

“What does he like best?” Kurt prodded. “It’s not about what he’ll eat. It’s about what he’d want to eat if he got to pick. The whole point is that he gets to have whatever he would want the most.”

“Chicken,” Dave said. “With mashed potatoes. He helped me make some earlier, and he loves mashed potatoes. I think mostly just because he likes mashing them, but still.”

“Okay, so you need to go get everything to make that meal. And no vegetables. He doesn’t like them, and one night of skipping won’t hurt him.”

Dave could hear Blaine in the background, “Are you sure it’s Noah you’re thinking about?” the voice teased.

“Dessert,” Kurt plowed on. It took a while, but he managed to keep Uncle Dave focused until they planned the entire thing.

Just as they were talking about Kurt’s plans to decorate (he thought they could do it during the baby’s nap on Saturday), Dave heard the very familiar sounds of crying, interspersed with “Daddy! Daddy Daddy!”

“I’ve gotta go, Kurt,” he started.

Josh stood up, shaking his head, “I’ll go check on him. Finish your phone call.”

“He’s calling for me,” Dave said helplessly.

“We’re fine,” Josh insisted, going up to the bedroom. 

Instead of finding Noah still half asleep, he found a little boy who looked wide awake. As soon as Josh entered the bedroom, Noah stopped crying and grinned widely.

“I woke up!” he announced proudly.

Josh’s eyes narrowed, looking at the boy. That was not the face of a baby who’d been having a nightmare. That was the face of a little boy getting his way.

“Did you now?” he asked, sitting beside Noah on the bed. “Well, it’s night time, and that means sleep time. Lay back down.”

“I fink I need Daddy first.”

“Nope. Daddy’s on the phone. I need you to lay back down and go to sleep, cookie monster. You’re sleepy.”

“‘m not though,” Noah disagreed, trying to get out of bed.

Josh blocked him, saying, “Noah, it’s time to sleep. You need to listen please.”

“‘m not tired. I wan’ Daddy.”

“Lay. Down,” Josh carefully enunciated, sounding very firm.

Noah glared at him, “I wan’ my Daddy. Not. You. DADDY!”

Josh stood up, drawing himself to his full height. “Noah Aaron Puckerman, I told you that it was bedtime, and I expect you to listen to me. Daddy will be upstairs in a little bit, but he’s busy right now.”

“DADDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYY!” Noah called. He tried to get out of bed again, shrieking in frustration when Josh didn’t let him. “LET ME GO! I DON’T WANT YOU! I WANT DADDY! I WANT MY DADDY NOW!”

Josh heard Dave’s footsteps making their way up the stairs. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. He wanted Dave to have a chance to talk to Kurt and Blaine. His poor boyfriend was looking very stressed, and he needed some time when he wasn’t being Daddy.

“What’s wrong?” Dave asked, entering the room and going to sit right beside Noah on the bed.

“I wakeded up, and Josh is a meany, Daddy! I said I wanted you, but he wouldn’t let me get you. Didn’t you want to see me?”

Josh took another deep breath. He had a temper. Noah had never seen it because Josh was extremely good at controlling it, but the baby was really pushing right now.

“He didn’t wake up,” Josh said, voice well controlled. “He hasn’t slept yet. And I don’t appreciate you lying to me or Daddy, Noah Aaron.”

“‘m not lying!” Noah protested.

Dave looked up at Josh, then back at his baby. Standing up, he said, “Josh and I need to talk in the hallway. We’ll be back in a minute.”

“I don’t want you to leave me though,” Noah begged. Daddy and Josh talking without him there wasn’t going to end well for him. He knew that. Once Daddy wasn’t seeing his adorable face, he would know that Noah was maybe being not entirely honest about having a nightmare.

“We’ll be right back,” Dave told him.

Noah quickly scooted down, pulling covers over his shoulders. “I fink ‘m ready to go back to sleep now, Daddy. You an’ Josh should go back downstairs and talk to Uncle Blaine.”

Daddy nodded at that, sitting back down, “Uh huh. Are you going back to sleep?”

“I said I would,” Noah mumbled.

“No, I’m asking if you’re going back to sleep, or if you’re just going to sleep now.”

Noah squirmed uncomfortably. Daddy knew he’d been lying, and he really didn’t want to get his mouth washed out with soap because that was super ick. And he knew that lying meant getting his mouth washed out. He settled for shrugging, hoping that being noncommittal would make Daddy let it go.

“Is shrugging an answer, Noah Aaron?” Dave hated being a hardass about this, but he could tell Noah was giving Josh a hard time, and he needed to make sure that Noah understood that Daddy and Josh were a team.

“No,” Noah whispered.

“No, it’s not. I’d like an answer please.”

Hugging Oscar tightly, Noah mumbled, “I maybe didn’t fall all the way asleep?”

“Did you have a bad dream?” Dave asked, voice softening slightly. He knew that he had to prove a point, but he could also tell that the baby was upset now too.

In response, Noah burst into tears. Before Dave could say anything, Josh knelt beside the bed so he could tug Noah’s hands away from his face and make the boy look at him.

“It’s okay,” he murmured. “Everybody slips up every once in a while. But when you do something wrong, it’s better if you own up to it. If you keep lying, then it’s hard for Daddy and I to trust you. So, we need to know now please.”

“I didn’t have a bad dream,” Noah sobbed.

“Okay, cookie,” Josh soothed. “Thank you for being honest with us.” He let go of Noah’s hands, watching as the boy put them back over his face, hiding. “Oh, Noah,” he murmured. “It’s okay. You’re okay. It was a mistake. It happens.”

Making a decision, Josh stood up and picked by boy up, smiling apologetically at Dave. Noah wouldn’t stop crying. As much as Josh felt that he had been right, he couldn’t help but feel a little bit guilty.

“Noah, you’re okay,” he said quietly. “You’re fine. You don’t need to cry. Everything is fine.”

Noah shook his head, burying his face against Josh’s shoulder, “‘m in trouble.”

Dave started to say something, but Josh stopped him, “Yes,” he said calmly. “You’re in trouble. We’re going to wash your mouth out with soap to take care of the lying. It’s naughty to tell Daddy and me lies. When you do that, it makes it hard for us to trust you. Then, you’re going to go to bed. And if we have any more trouble tonight, then you’re going to sleep in your crib. Got it?”

“I don’t want soap,” Noah wailed.

“I don’t want to wash your mouth out,” Josh replied, carrying Noah to the bathroom. “I hate having to punish you. But, you can’t break the rules. Do you understand, my Noah?”

“Daaddddyyyy,” Noah begged, staring beseechingly at Dave.

He got a shaken head. “No,” Dave told him firmly. “Don’t cry for me because you don’t like what Josh is telling you. You know how I feel about lying, Noah Aaron, and you know what the consequences are.”

“But-”

“End of discussion,” Dave said. “You don’t get to disobey Josh and then run to me because you want me to tell him he can’t punish you.”

Wordlessly whining, Noah allowed himself to be set down. Curling up, he sat on the toilet and waited. Josh didn’t make him wait long, lathering a washcloth thoroughly before squatting down to eye level.

“What’s the rule about lying?” he asked quietly.

“We don’t lie in our fam’ly,” Noah whispered, staring at the soapy cloth with open horror.

“That’s right. I’m going to put this in your mouth and scrub those lies out. Understand?” 

“Yes, but Josh-” Noah stopped, taking a deep breath before continuing, “I promise I won’t lie again. I promise. It was a bad mistake, but I’ll be good now.”

“It’s not about being good. You’re always good,” Josh corrected, cupping Noah’s face with his free hand. “Punishment isn’t about being good. It’s about following the rules.”

“I don’t want you tooooooo,” Noah whined, jerking his face away.

“Well, that means it works,” Josh told him with equanimity. 

“I really, really hate the soap.”

“I know. Open up, cookie. Let’s get this over with so you can get some rest.”

Noah slowly obeyed, gagging the second the soap hit his tongue. It was awful. He hated this punishment. Daddy had mostly cured him of his creative storytelling, but there were times when it seemed worth it. None of those times coincided with the disgusting taste and texture of Ivory in his mouth.

Josh spoke quietly as he rubbed the cloth around inside of Noah’s mouth, making sure to thoroughly coat every surface.

“You don’t lie to us. Lying is naughty,” he lectured. “We need to be able to trust you, and we can’t do that if you tell us lies. I expect you to be honest with me; Daddy and I tell you the truth, always, and you need to do the same.”

Noah nodded, sobbing and gagging, and Josh finally withdrew the washcloth. Staying where he was, Noah stared at Josh with wide, teary, eyes. Josh dropped the cloth in the sink, quickly filling a cup with water and helping Noah to his feet. 

“You can rinse, baby.”

Coughing and spitting, Noah did as he was told, turning the water back on once he drained the first cup. It didn’t matter how much water he used though, the taste remained. After a few minutes, Josh turned off the tap.

“Okay, sweetness. Time for you to get back into bed.”

He hoisted the boy up onto his hip, carrying him back to the bedroom. Dave followed along behind him, and they both gave Noah kisses and hugs before tucking him back in.

“Sweet dreams, my Noah,” Daddy told him, using his fingers to swipe the leftover tears on his cheeks. “I love you.”

Noah stared up at him, “‘m sorry I fibbed ‘bout nightmares, Daddy. I won’t do it ‘gain. Promise.”

“I know you won’t, baby,” Dave reassured him, kissing him again. “You are my good little boy. And even if you slip up and say something that isn’t true again, I will still love you. Always.”

“Yove you,” Noah whispered, feeling somewhat reassured. Curling onto his side, he looked at Josh.

“I love you too, cookie monster,” Josh told him, “so much. That’s why I punished you. Because I know you’re a good boy, and I want to help you learn to have good behavior. Okay? Am I forgiven?”

“‘m not mad at you, my Josh,” Noah said quietly. “I did somefin’ naughty. You hadda do it. ‘m sorry I lied to you.”

“I know, baby,” Josh whispered. “I love you tons.”

Noah smiled a little at that, “I yove you more.”

“Nu uh,” Josh teased. “I love you the most.”

Noah shook his head, feeling very tired, “Nope. I yove you and my Daddy the best. More ‘an anybody.”

“No way,” Josh told him, standing up. He kissed Noah one last time. “You can’t love me more than I love you. It’s impossible. Night, my baby.”

Noah smiled again, hugging Oscar. “Night night, my Josh. You come to bed soon?”

“In a little bit. Close your eyes,” Josh instructed. Once Noah complied, Dave and Josh left the bedroom, leaving the baby to his dreams.

“What did Kurt say?” Josh asked, as they walked down the stairs.

Dave smiled, “Are you okay? The party’s under control. We’re okay. I made a list, and one of us can run to the store during naptime to get decorations and food.”

“Gifts?” Josh asked, sitting back down on the couch. He groaned gratefully when Dave pulled him close, rubbing his shoulders.

“Are you okay?” Dave asked again.

“Yeah. It sucked, but he’s got to learn to not lie, and he needs to understand that I’m going to enforce your rules.”

“I think you might be a little bit stricter than me,” Dave commented. 

Josh shrugged, staring off into space. “Maybe. I think that someone’s gotten soft because he’s worried about how the baby’s going to do when I move in. Gifts?”

“I realized I have gifts,” Dave replied, smiling. “I’ve been shopping for Christmas and for Hanukkah. I’ll just rewrap those gifts in birthday paper, and then I’ll buy gifts for next month. No pressure.”

“I need to go and get him something,” Josh said, thinking about what he’d get.

Dave shook his head, “No you don’t. I’ll put both of our names on everything. We’re co-parenting. You can come up with a list of gifts for next month. I’ve got the birthday covered.”

With that taken care of, Josh asked the next question, “Dessert? We need cake.”

“I know,” Dave said. “He’d love to help me bake it, but I kind of want the whole thing to be a surprise. I want to see his face when he sees the birthday cake.”

“So we need to order one? He’ll smell it if we bake it here,” Josh pointed out reasonably.

“Yeah,” Dave groaned, stretching a bit. “There’s a bakery by the grocery store. He likes chocolate, so I figure we’ll get a chocolate cake.”

“Poor, tired, Daddy,” Josh murmured, twisting enough to look at Dave’s face. “You need some sleep. It sounds like you’ve got everything under control. Let’s go and get some rest.”

Dave nodded agreeably, allowing Josh to lead him up the stairs. Soon, they were both tucked next to Noah, joining him in sleep.

The next day was exactly what Josh had told Noah. They took it easy, resting on the couch, playing games, watching movies, and reading books. Noah seemed a lot less out of sorts by his afternoon nap, and Dave took advantage of his sleep to go and buy their supplies. 

After dinner, they had an early night, and they woke up Friday morning, ready to move Josh. Blaine and Kurt were there by 11:00, and Dave and Josh left the baby with strict instructions.

“Have fun with Uncle Blaine,” Josh told Noah, who had gotten clingy once their guests arrived. “Show him your good behavior, okay?”

“I can have good behav’or,” Noah whispered.

“I know you can. You have excellent behavior. Will you show Uncle Blaine and Kurt your nice manners?”

“You come home soon?”

Dave joined them then, “We’re going to be back and forth all day,” Dave promised. “We’re going to have dinner with you, and Daddy promises that we’ll do your bath and your story time tonight. Uncle Blaine knows your schedule, and I think that Kurt had some ideas for fun stuff you can do. We’ll see you in a little bit, bug.”

“I could help,” Noah said quietly.

“You’re going to help by making sure Baxter is okay for us, remember?” Josh told him. “He’s still getting used to his new house.”

Noah nodded slowly. He wanted to go with them, but he knew that he wasn’t going to win the argument. He allowed himself to be put down, although he hugged Daddy and Josh fiercely before allowing them to leave.

He spent his time moping, curling up into a chair and petting Baxter. The thoroughly relaxed kitty blissed out on Noah’s lap, allowing the boy to caress his fur, and ignoring the quiet murmur of Noah’s reassurances.

“If’n Daddy and Josh say they is coming back, then they is coming back. Acause we don’t lie in our family, Baxter. Daddy said. They’ll be here soon.”

After several attempts to involve Noah in games, Blaine quietly put cartoons on and pulled his baby into his lap. Kurt lost himself, following the stories, and Noah took advantage of their focus to drift, lost in thought, when he wasn’t talking to Baxter.

True to their word, Josh and Dave were back by 12:30 with the first load of stuff. They’d rented a truck, and they were working as quickly and methodically as they could. Despite that, Josh did take a quick break to check on Noah. 

“Hey, sweetheart. Are you taking good care of Baxter?” he asked, kneeling in front of the chair and running his thumb over Noah’s cheek.

Noah smiled at him, “Baxter is a little scared that you an’ Daddy is not coming back, but I telled him you will.”

“That’s my smart boy. You’re such a good friend for Baxter. You just keep reminding him that Daddy and I could never leave our baby. Okay?”

“I will. You and Daddy are going to make trips back and forth, then we eat dinner all of us together,” Noah quietly recited.

“That’s exactly right. I better go help Daddy get more stuff. I love you.”

Noah smiled, “I yove you. Me ‘n’ Baxter will be waitin’ here for you.”

“Okay, monster. Be back in a little bit,” Josh promised, giving the boy one last kiss before leaving. Dave dropped a quick kiss and some murmured encouragement before joining him.

Noah went down for his nap without an argument. Arguing with Uncle Blaine was naughty, and Noah was going to show Daddy and Josh how good his behavior could be. Actually falling asleep was a bit harder, and Noah spent close to 45 minutes in his crib, staring at the door. He knew Uncle Blaine would come to check on him at some point. He couldn’t help if it he couldn’t fall asleep, but calling for Uncle Blaine when he was supposed to be napping was naughty.

Baxter had hidden in Noah’s room, under the crib, while Uncle Blaine was getting Noah ready to take a nap, and he finally jumped up into the crib with his new baby. He wasn’t sure how he felt about this house. It was noisy, and people were always moving. But, he mostly liked Noah. He pet Baxter a lot, and he had been sneaking him people food when nobody was paying attention.

With that thought in mind, Baxter curled up next to Noah and began purring loudly. Despite his anxiety, Noah couldn’t help but be lulled to sleep by the soothing noise. That was the way Daddy found him, when he got home at 5:00. Josh was still taking the truck back, but Blaine had said he’d pick the man up so Dave could get Noah up from his sleep.

“Hey, bug,” Dave said quietly, bringing down the side of the crib. Rubbing Noah’s back, he let the baby wake up. “Looks like you had a friend to sleep with.”

Noah looked down blearily, seeing the cat against his stomach. “I didn’ tell Baxter he could,” Noah defended.

“It’s okay, baby. He got up here by himself. He must like you a lot to take a nap with you,” Dave observed.

“He just yikes sleepin’ in the sun,” Noah replied, sitting up so he could stretch fully. With a face, he said, “I need new diaper please.”

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Daddy told him. Picking the baby up, he carried him over to the changing table. “You definitely need a new diaper,” he commented. “Why didn’t you tell Uncle Blaine you were wet? You’re all red; does it hurt?”

Noah shrugged. He wasn’t willing to lie, not after last night, so he couldn’t very well say he’d been dry when he went down for his nap.

“Not ready for that, huh, bug? Next time, you need to either let him change you or snag Josh or I when we’re here. Understood? I don’t want you getting an icky rash. They really hurt, my Noah, and we don’t want that. If you got a bad enough rash, Uncle Dr. Blaine has to help, and I know you don’t like that.”

Noah didn’t say anything to that, avoiding eye contact. He didn’t like the diapers. It was a point of contention. He was willing to wear them, and he was even willing to use them. He let Daddy change him without fussing (mostly), and Josh sometimes helped him if he was just wet. However, Noah still didn’t like them.

“Noah Aaron, you need to use your words,” Dave gently reminded, catching the boy’s chin and forcing him to look. “Do you understand Daddy?”

“I don’t yike ‘em,” Noah grumbled.

Dave nodded, not letting go of Noah’s chin. “I understand that, and I’m sorry that they make you uncomfortable. Do you understand what I told you about letting a grown up know? I need you to tell Daddy if you understand or not.”

Making a cranky face, Noah nodded, “I unnerstand,” he begrudgingly answered.

“Thank you, baby. Daddy appreciates you using your words.”

Letting go of Noah’s chin, Dave went back to cleaning Noah up, careful to wipe him down thoroughly before using lots of lotion and powder. Noah squirmed unhappily.

“Hold still, bug. Daddy’s almost finished.”

“Don’t yike that,” Noah complained. 

Dave had been very flexible with Noah lately, and Josh had mentioned it on several occasions. While they were moving everything, the subject had come up again, and Dave knew that Josh was right. He was being too nice, and that wasn’t fair or good for Noah.

“I understand,” Dave replied, remaining very matter of fact. “I need to make sure you don’t get a rash though.”

He continued smearing cream everywhere, and Noah squirmed even more, “Is too much, Daddy,” he whined.

Dave stopped what he was doing then, keeping one hand firmly on Noah’s hip so the baby couldn’t curl up and make a mess, “I understand what you’re telling me, Noah. If you’d told someone that you were wet, Daddy probably wouldn’t need to use so much. But, when you don’t tell us, then you sit in pee pee diapers for too long, and now I have to make sure you’re not getting a rash.”

Noah clenched his fists, making a little grunt of frustration as Daddy went back to fixing his diaper. 

“Don’t start,” Dave admonished, giving a warning pat to Noah’s thigh. “I heard you had a good day with Uncle Blaine, and I don’t want to start seeing naughty behavior now please.”

Letting one of his fists thump against the changing mat, Noah scowled. Daddy was acting weird, like he did when Noah first moved in, and Noah didn’t like it. He always had to listen to what Daddy was telling him, but Daddy normally let him squirm and be cranky if that’s how he was feeling.

“Don’t yike it,” he muttered mutinously.

“Your complaints have been noted, but little boys don’t decide what they need. That’s a job for grown ups.”

Dave finally finished what he was doing as he lectured, and he quickly redressed Noah as he continued to say, “Are we going to have a nice night, or a bad night? It’s completely up to you whether you’re going to behave yourself for me.”

When Noah didn’t respond, Daddy picked him up and settled him onto his hip. Giving the boy a firm swat, he said, “You need to answer Daddy please.”

Noah jumped, “I’ll behave,” he yelped. Daddy was being cranky.

“That’s good to hear. Let’s go upstairs to play with Kurt while we wait for Josh to get back,” Dave narrated, starting toward the playroom.

Noah’s eyes widened, “My Josh is not here?” he asked.

“He went to return the truck,” Dave told him, stopping and simply swaying a little while he patted the baby’s back. “Just to take it back, bug. Uncle Blaine took Daddy’s car to get Josh, and they’re going to bring back Chinese food for dinner. How does that sound, little boy?”

“He’s coming back,” Noah said quietly. “My Josh comes back. I takeded good care of Baxter Kitty while Josh was gone, Daddy. I petted him and makeded him feel better. I telled him that Josh would come home. He got a little scared, but I helped.”

“That was so nice of you,” Dave murmured, stepping back into the nursery and sitting in the rocker. Kurt was up in the playroom, but Dave knew the boy would come to get him if he was needed. “You’re such a nice boy with Baxter.”

“I yove Baxter,” Noah said seriously, wiggling into his usual position on Daddy’s lap so he could press his cheek to Dave’s chest. “‘m a good boy now. I just forget sometimes, but ‘m getting better.”

“You are such a good boy. You’ve always been Daddy’s good boy,” Dave started the familiar repetition, rocking a little as he went through it. “Noah is Daddy’s good boy. Sometimes, you might make a naughty decision, and I don’t like your behavior so much, but Josh and I know that you’re a good boy always.”

Noah nodded, thumb slipping between his teeth. He was Daddy’s good baby. He knew that. Daddy said that he would love Noah for always. That was how families worked, and Daddy and Noah were a family. Now Josh was part of their family too, and Baxter, and Uncle Blaine, and Kurt. They loved each other no matter what.

“I yove you,” Noah whispered.

“I love you too, bug,” Daddy murmured, kissing the top of Noah’s head. “So much. So so much. You’re my special baby, huh? And I’m so glad that you’re mine.”

Tears welling up, Noah whispered, “‘m sorry I was bein’ naughty. I won’t do it again.”

“I think you will,” Dave corrected. “People make mistakes. Thank you for owning up to it though, and I know you’re going to try very hard to behave yourself.”

“Very, very hard,” Noah promised, nodding his head emphatically.

“That is all Daddy wants from you, okay, cuddle bug? I know you’ll make mistakes, just like Daddy makes mistakes and Kurt makes mistakes and everybody. That happens. You just try, and that makes Daddy happy.”

Josh came into the room then, surprised to find them still in the nursery, “And what’re you two doing?” he asked. “Don’t I get cuddles?”

“Josh!” Noah said, scrambling off of Daddy’s lap to barrel into the man’s arms. “I missded you.”

“You did? I missed you too, cookie. Uncle Blaine said you had such good behavior for him though. I’m so proud of you,” Josh praised, hugging his baby.

Noah stiffened, and he quietly acknowledged, “I was a little naughty, but Uncle Blaine didn’t know.”

“What happened?” Josh asked, shifting so he could sit on the floor and pull Noah into his lap.

“‘m aposed to tell when ‘m wet acause otherwise, I’ll get an icky rash,” Noah said solemnly, avoiding eye contact.

“That’s not so naughty,” Josh commented. “That’s a little mistake, that’s all.”

“An’ I was wiggly and being cranky wif Daddy acause I don’t yike the diapers,” Noah admitted. “Isn’t nice to be complain-y once Daddy knows what the problem is.”

“Did you apologize to Daddy?” Josh asked quietly, wholly focused on the baby.

Noah nodded, “I ‘pologized, and ‘m gonna try harder to be a good list’ner now. I promise, Josh.”

“I know you will, baby.”

They sat for a minute, until Noah’s tummy growled loudly. Laughing, Josh asked, “Is somebody hungry?”

“Blaine said he didn’t eat much at lunchtime,” Dave commented, standing.

“I wasn’t so hungry then,” Noah said. “I ate for Uncle Blaine though. He said eat half my sandwich and all my grapes, and I did. And I drank my milk, even though I wasn’t thirsty.”

“I heard that you were a good listener,” Josh praised, helping Noah up and off of his lap so he could stand. “Are you ready for some egg rolls?”

Noah nodded happily, and he quickly led the way downstairs. When he got to the living room, he stopped, staring at the boxes.

“Josh!” he said, shocked. “This is a big mess. You better clean this up, mister.”

“I better clean this up, mister?” Josh asked, picking Noah up and tipping him over his shoulder. “Maybe you should clean this up, huh?”

Noah laughed, “Daddy! Help!”

“Don’t get him too worked up,” Dave said, heading toward the kitchen.

“Are you going to help me?” Josh asked, tickling.

“Put me down, my Josh!” Noah insisted, laughing.

Josh shook his head, “Are you going to help me clean all this up?”

“Is not my mess!” 

Josh kept tickling him, and Noah finally shrieked, “I will help! I will help! No more tickles!”

“Alright,” Josh agreed, abruptly setting Noah back on his feet. The boy staggered a bit, falling against Josh.

“That was not nice, my Josh,” he lectured, once he’d regained his balance. “Not nice; in this family, we don’t blackmail people into helping. We use our words and our manners.”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Josh told him, hugging the boy tightly. “Are you ready to eat?”

“Uh huh,” Noah smiled. “Egg rolls!”

Josh swooped him up again, settling the boy onto his hip. “Egg rolls,” he agreed. Carrying Noah to the dining room, he got the boy in his high chair. Blaine and Kurt were already sitting down with plates full of food, and Dave was getting everyone drinks, so Josh filled Noah’s plate.

“Here you go, cookie,” he said, putting the plate down. “Are you feeding yourself tonight?”

Noah nodded, quickly spooning fried rice into his mouth. He ate his dinner happily, with no complaints, not really listening to the conversation around him. Uncle Blaine had been working a lot, and he was telling Daddy and Josh about his plans for some big test.

“Where are you going to live after you take the boards?” Daddy asked. “Are you planning on staying in New York?”

Kurt, who had been slowly picking at his meal, perked up a bit at that, and even Noah stopped to look at Uncle Blaine, curious as to what the answer would be.

Reaching over to his boyfriend, Blaine took Kurt’s hand, “It depends on where I can get a job,” he explained.

“But,” Kurt prodded. It had been a topic of much conversation in their home over the past several months, and Kurt was adamant that he was going to win this debate.

“But,” Blaine added, “if I can find work around here, we were thinking that it would be nice to live closer. An hour isn’t far, but it would be great, to know that we’ve got family nearby.”

“How close?” Noah asked, looking at Uncle Blaine. He wasn’t opposed to them living closer. He wasn’t thrilled with the idea of Uncle Dr. Blaine living closer. If he was nearby, then Daddy would be calling over every little thing.

“What’s wrong, peanut?” Uncle Blaine teased. “You don’t want to see your cousin more often?”

“Kurt can come play,” Noah said, looking at Uncle Blaine doubtfully. “You can come over, but you gots to leave your steth’scope at home.”

“That’s not nice, peanut. I’m going to think you don’t want me helping you,” Blaine smiled.

“I yike you visiting,” Noah clarified. “I just don’t yike anyfing wif needles. Or swabs. Or anyfing else. No Uncle Dr. Blaine. Just Uncle Blaine.”

Blaine smiled at that, “I understand. You know I’m still going to come over to help Daddy when he asks me to, right?”

Noah made a face, but Josh patted his knee, shaking his head. He understood that Noah was afraid of doctors, but having Blaine visit when Noah was sick had been a godsend. Dave had been very clear on that point.

“Be nice,” he murmured.

Going back to his fried rice, Noah ignored the rest of the conversation. He wanted dinner to be over so he could have cuddles with Daddy and Josh.

“All done?” Josh asked quietly, watching the baby pick. “Do you want some more, sweetheart?”

Noah shook his head, “‘m done now.”

“Do you want to play with your blocks?” Josh asked him quietly. “I can see you from here. Or, you can go in your playpen.”

Noah shook his head, and Josh said, “Noah, you know that you need to stay where someone can see you. Are you going to wait until everyone’s done?”

“Down please.”

“Where are you going to go?” Josh asked, wanting an answer before he released Noah from the high chair.

“Where you can see me,” Noah replied. Thankfully, Josh took that as an acceptable answer, and he let Noah out. Rather than going to play with his blocks, Noah climbed onto Josh’s lap, relaxing back against his chest. 

Josh continued eating, using one of his hands to rub Noah’s arm. He smiled as Noah’s hand reached out to grab the egg roll off of his plate, taking a big bite.

“Thought you were done,” he said.

Noah smiled around the egg roll, saying, “‘m helping you now.”

“Are you now,” Josh murmured, leaning forward so he could take a bite from the egg roll still held in Noah’s hand. “Thank you.”

“Welcome,” Noah said affably, continuing to eat from Josh’s plate, much to the amusement of everyone else at the table.

Once dinner was over, Noah dragged Josh out to the living room, “Build wif me. Please?” he added, smiling winsomely. 

“I will build with you,” Josh told him. “I think it would be polite to invite everyone though.”

Noah nodded, going back into the dining room where Daddy and Uncle Blaine were clearing the table, and Kurt was picking at his dinner.

“Finish up, Kurt Elizabeth,” Blaine said firmly. “I want to see at least half of that gone. I didn’t serve you that much to begin with.”

Kurt made a face, taking a large bite of sweet and sour chicken. “Happy?” he asked around the food.

“No, and you’re not going to be particularly happy either if you don’t knock it off,” Blaine said quietly. “Uncle Dave and I are going to finish cleaning up, and I expect that food gone, with no more attitude, or you’re going to end up in bed early.”

Pouting, Kurt slouched further, using his fork to push food around his place. Blaine leaned so he was right next to Kurt’s ear, murmuring, “I’m not kidding, little britches. You’re about to get a spanking and early bed.”

Making faces, Kurt slowly ate. He didn’t want a spanking or early bed, especially in front of baby Noah.

Noah was standing in the doorway, watching with wide eyes. Blaine straightened up, looking at him kindly.

“Did you need something, peanut?” he asked.

“Josh asked if you an’ Daddy an’ Kurt wanted to build with blocks too,” Noah said, taking a giant step back. Uncle Blaine kind of scared him.

“Daddy and I are cleaning up, and Kurt is eating his dinner still, but thank you for asking, Noah. Maybe when we’re all done.”

“‘k,” Noah breathed, hurrying back to the safety of Josh’s lap. Sitting down, he said, “Kurt is in trouble. Uncle Blaine said he was gonna get a spankin’ and early bed if’n he don’t eat his dinner right now.”

“Did you ask if they wanted to play?” Josh asked, electing to not comment on what Kurt had told him.

“Yes, my Josh, but Kurt is in trouble. Uncle Blaine called him Kurt ‘lizabeth. That means you’re in trouble, Joshua-” he stopped, unsure of what Josh’s middle name was.

“Michael,” Josh supplied.

“Joshua Michael. It means you is ‘bout to get smacked,” Noah finished.

“It’s not nice to listen to people’s private conversations,” Josh gently told Noah. “I don’t think you’d like it if Kurt was listening while you were getting lectured?”

“They were just doin’ it in front of me,” Noah defended. 

Josh nodded, changing the subject, “What kind of building are we making?”

“Towers. For my dinos to ‘ttack.”

They began making the towers, although it turned out that the dinosaurs wouldn’t get a chance to attack. Rather, Baxter came over to watch them, sitting down and cocking his head to the side.

“Hi, Baxter Kitty,” Noah said. “Is you gon’ build?”

“I don’t think Baxter can build.”

“I know that, Josh,” Noah scornfully replied. “Baxter is a kitty. He can’t build. His fingers wouldn’t work.”

Baxter stood up then, twitching his tail a few times before he barreled right through the tower, knocking it over.

Josh jumped, expecting Noah to cry or get mad. He was relieved to find the baby laughing, “Good job, my Baxter. Ex’llent crashing,” he praised, leaning forward to scratch behind the cat’s ears. “See, my Josh? Baxter can play wif me. We is playin’ crash. He is very good at it.”

That explained, Noah and Josh set the towers up for several more rounds of crash before Daddy and Uncle Blaine came in, Kurt scuffling along behind them.

“What’re you guys doing?” Dave asked, sitting down on the floor.

“We is playin’ crash wif Baxter,” Noah explained. “You wanna play too, Daddy? Is a more then two people game.”

“It is?” Dave asked, smiling broadly.

Noah nodded, “Is a as many people wanna play can game, plus at least one kitty. Baxter is very good at crash.”

“I can see that,” Dave commented, joining them in building a new tower. 

“Uncle Blaine? You an’ Kurt wanna play wif us too?” Noah asked. He felt more comfortable talking to Uncle Blaine when he was sitting in Josh’s lap.

Blaine smiled, shaking his head, “Kurt and I are going to go to bed. Someone’s getting a little cranky, and we’re going to have quiet time together before we sleep.”

Scowling, Kurt slowly made his way upstairs, Blaine following him, while Noah watched curiously.

“Is quiet time the same as grown up time? Acause when I have quiet time, it’s the same as time out, but that means just me, nobody else. So what is quiet time grown up code for?”

Dave snorted, saying, “No, it’s not the same as grown up time, baby. I think it’s code for Uncle Blaine wants to get Kurt upstairs before someone gets his little butt smacked.”

“See Josh?” Noah slid from Josh’s lap so he could look at the man. “If’n you is getting middle named, then that means you is ‘bout to get spanked.”

“I think that I want some ice cream,” Josh said, changing the subject. “How does that sound to you, baby?”

“Ice cream!” Noah jumped up, shifting rapidly from foot to foot. “I yove ice cream! Do we gots sprinkles?”

“I think so, cuddle bug,” Dave told him. “Why don’t you go into the kitchen and check for me? Just get them from the pantry. Don’t do anything else please.”

Noah nodded, racing to the kitchen. “We gots rainbow sprinkles,” he called, excited. He put them on the the island, waiting anxiously for Daddy and Josh to catch up. He wanted to check the refrigerator to see what kind of ice cream they had, but Daddy telled him to only get the sprinkles.

He didn’t have to wait long before he had a large bowl of ice cream, complete with lots of sprinkles.

“I don’t fink I need my high chair,” he tried.

“Go with Josh please,” Dave instructed, scooping bowls of ice cream for himself and Josh. “Ice cream’s messy, and I need you to sit in your chair to eat it.”

Noah made a face, but he followed Josh as requested, allowing himself to be strapped into the chair, then diving into his dessert. 

“Fank you, Daddy,” he told Dave. They didn’t always have dessert, and Noah was acutely aware of the fact that Kurt was upstairs, in disgrace, while he got to stay downstairs and eat ice cream. 

As he was thinking that, he heard the distinct sound of a hand hitting a clothed bottom, and he suddenly didn’t want his ice cream anymore. He kind of liked it when Kurt got in a little trouble, just because Kurt insisted upon calling him baby Noah and being annoying, but he definitely didn’t like it when Kurt got spanked.

“Baby, don’t you want that?” Dave asked, watching the baby stir the contents of his bowl. Noah shrugged, and Daddy stood up, taking the bowl away.

“No! I wan’ eat it. ‘m not bein’ naughty!” Noah cried out, staring up at Daddy. “I’ll eat! Promise!”

“Bug, you’re not in any trouble,” Dave reassured, unhooking the tray and unstrapping the baby. Picking him up, he set Noah on his lap. “I just thought that I needed cuddles. Can I feed you your ice cream?”

That got a nod, and Noah allowed himself to be coddled and fed. It was actually cleaner than he would have been since Daddy was controlling the spoon, and Noah felt a lot more relaxed curled up in Dave’s lap.

After dessert, they watched a movie together. Dave wanted to wait until he was relatively certain that Blaine and Kurt were asleep before he tried to take Noah upstairs. He knew that overhearing Kurt’s punishments was still very upsetting to his sensitive little boy, and he didn’t want to do anything else to get him out of sorts.

By the time the movie was over, Noah was exhausted. He made it through his bath with no complaints, and he eagerly climbed into bed with Daddy and Josh so he could have books and time to talk.

He finished out his evening, happily between the two of them, kissing them both and hugging Oscar.

“Fank you I get to sleep wif you,” he said, yawning widely.

“You’re welcome, sleepy boy,” Daddy told him, “Now get some rest so we can have fun tomorrow, okay?”

Noah nodded sleepily, rolling onto his side and dropping off to sleep. He had big plans for playing crash tomorrow, and he’d need his rest.

The next day was weird, and Noah didn’t like it. He woke up to Daddy and Josh being goofy and too happy, and it made Noah nervous. It wasn’t right. They were acting funny.

They did make waffles for breakfast, which made Noah happy. The addition of bacon and Daddy letting him help only made things better.

Trying to put Josh and Daddy’s weird behavior out of his head, Noah focused on juicing the oranges, with Josh’s help. That accomplished, he took a sip from his cup, while Josh went to set the table.

“I yike it this way,” he said decisively. Daddy buyed orange juice, but Noah didn’t like the store stuff. It tasted better when they made it at home.

“You do? Maybe we should just buy oranges and make our own from now on,” Dave told him. “Can you go knock on Uncle Blaine and Kurt’s door to see if they’re awake? Tell them we have breakfast.”

Noah shook his head. Uncle Blaine had been mad last night, and he didn’t want to go upstairs by himself.

“Josh do it,” he suggested. 

“Josh is setting the table,” Dave pointed out. “Go on, bug. It’ll take two seconds.”

“I can set the table. ‘m a good helper. You have Josh wake ‘em up. Or, I can watch the bacon.”

“Baby, the stove isn’t for little boys,” Dave told him calmly. It wasn’t the first time they’d had this discussion.

Before Dave could tell Noah again to go and get Kurt and Uncle Blaine, Josh came back into the kitchen and picked Noah up.

“We’re going to go upstairs,” he told Dave, smiling. “Will you come with me?” he asked the boy cuddled in his arms.

“I will help,” Noah told him gratefully, resting his head on Josh’s shoulder. Uncle Blaine wouldn’t spank him if Josh was there. Noah knew it. Josh wouldn’t let him. And his Josh was way bigger and stronger than Uncle Blaine, so if’n he even tried anything, Josh could make him stop.

“Knock,” Josh told him, standing at the door, Noah still on his hip.

Tentatively, Noah reached out and tapped on the door, “Is time for breakfast,” he said quietly.

“I’ve had you wake me up by jumping up and down and making so much noise that it sounds like a herd of elephants was running through the house!” Josh jokingly complained. “And they get that sweet little wake up? What do I have to do?”

“I give you kisses to wake you up,” Noah retorted, wrapping his arms around Josh’s neck and pressing another kiss to his cheek. “Daddy says is the the best way.”

“I do like kisses when I wake up,” Josh allowed. “I also like not getting jumped on.”

The door swung open then, before they could continue their conversation, and Noah rested his head on Josh’s shoulder so he could watch them warily. His anxiety about the day was not improved by the smile he got from Kurt.

“Hi Baby Noah! Did you sleep okay? I got lots of stuff to do today,” he rattled on, starting toward the stairs.

Now Kurt was acting weird, and Noah was getting very nervous about all of this. Uncle Blaine coming out a moment later, ruffling Noah’s hair, didn’t improve the situation.

“Morning, peanut,” he smiled.

It was a typical greeting from Uncle Blaine, but Noah’s nerves were on edge, and he shrunk against Josh, raising a hand to fend Uncle Blaine off.

“No!”

Blaine gave Josh a look, not sure what was going on. Josh shrugged, before saying, “Noah, you can tell Uncle Blaine you don’t want him touching your head, but you need to use your nice words so we understand you. Can you try that again please?”

“No touchin’ me. Please.”

“Thank you, baby. Shall we go downstairs and eat waffles?” Josh asked, starting toward the stairs.

When they got to the kitchen, Daddy and Kurt were talking together, and they stopped immediately upon Noah’s return. In a too bright voice, Kurt said, “I forgot to wash my hands,” leaving the room quickly.

Noah’s stomach twisted, and he hugged Josh tightly, “I sit on your lap for breakfast, my Josh? Please?” 

If he sat on Josh, it would be much harder for the man to run away. That must be what they were planning. Maybe Daddy and Josh were going to say they were leaving Noah with Uncle Blaine and Kurt for just a little bit, while they ran errands or did some other made up grown up thing, but they were really planning on abandoning him. Then, Uncle Blaine and Kurt would have to go back to New York for some made up reason, but they wouldn’t be able to leave Noah by himself, so they’d take him with them and conveniently “lose” him somewhere he could never find his way home.

“Of course, sweet boy,” Josh murmured, unaware of the racing thoughts that were troubling the baby. “But no eating my bacon. I swear, you ate my entire egg roll last night.”

“I didn’t!” Noah denied, eyes wide. “I didn’t eat it all! I won’t eat your bacon! I won’t!”

“Okay, cookie. I know. I was just teasing,” Josh soothed, shocked by Noah’s reaction. “Should we sit down and wait for Daddy?”

Noah nodded, burying his face in Josh’s neck so he could smell him. Not for the first time, Noah envied pets. If he was a bloodhound, they would never lose him. He’d just find his way home. Plus, Josh loved Baxter lots.

He managed to relax a bit during breakfast, although he was scrupulously careful about not eating anything off of Josh’s plate, not even when it was offered. He stuck to his own waffles and bacon, making sure to not make a mess.

“Look at you, big boy,” Daddy praised, standing up to clear the table. “You did such a nice job not getting syrup everywhere.”

“‘m not big,” Noah insisted. “‘m your baby.”

“Of course you’re our baby,” Josh told him, kissing Noah’s cheek. “You’ll always be our baby. Just like Kurt’s Uncle Blaine’s baby, even though he’s bigger than you.”

Noah didn’t say anything, just cuddling down against Josh’s chest. The adults decided to let it go, although Noah’s behavior was worrying them.

“Baby Noah, you wanna play with me?” Kurt asked, standing up. “We can play up in your playroom?”

“No,” Noah told him. “I wan’ stay wif my Josh.” Clutching the man tightly, Noah added, “Fank you for inviting me.”

“Nice manners, baby,” Josh praised quietly. “You can go and play with Kurt, sweetheart. I get to play with you every day. We’ll come upstairs when everything’s cleaned up.”

“I don’t wanna,” Noah whispered, looking at Josh. “I wan’ stay wif you and Daddy. Please, my Josh.”

Noah was clearly making every effort to use his nicest manners, and Josh couldn’t help but give in to that level of sweetness.

“Okay, baby.” Looking up at Kurt, Josh smiled, “If you want to go upstairs and play, Kurt, that’s fine. Noah’s feeling a little clingy this morning.”

It wasn’t just that morning. Noah had a clingy day. When it was time for his morning nap, he balked at going in the crib.

“Please no crib,” he begged pathetically. “Please, I sleep inna big bed wif Josh or Daddy? Please? I promise I’ll take a good nap, but I don’t yike the crib by myself. Please please?”

It was a lot of pleases, and again, the grown ups couldn’t help but let Noah have his way. He was clearly making such an effort to use his words and be polite. Josh laid down to nap with Noah, while Daddy ran out to the store to pick everything up.

In spite of his promises, Noah did not, in fact, have a good nap. He had a horrible nap. It took a long time for him to fall asleep, and when he did, it was only because he was draped across his Josh’s chest. Every movement the other man made had Noah jerking away, looking around with wild eyes.

“My Josh? You is still nappin’ wif me?” he’d ask.

“Yeah, cookie monster. I’m still here,” Josh would reassure, petting Noah’s back. “I’m not going anywhere. Close your eyes. You need to get some rest.”

“‘k, my Josh,” Noah would mumble, letting himself lay back down. “I sleep for you now. Sorry. I just wanted to make sure you still here wif your Noah.”

Josh nodded, at a complete loss as to why Noah was suddenly so clingy. He chalked it up to all of the disruption, and he focused on remaining as still as possible so the baby could sleep. Hopefully, a good nap would help with all of this.

He wasn’t able to figure out if more sleep would have helped since Noah’s rest was so fitful. Finally, an hour after laying down, just after Josh heard Dave come in, he decided to give up on the attempt. When Noah woke up again, he let naptime be over. 

They had a quick diaper change, then Josh carried Noah back downstairs. The baby was adamant that he needed to be sitting on either Josh or Daddy’s lap. He was compliant, but he wouldn’t move or let go.

“I yike snuggling,” he explained repeatedly. He wouldn’t give any more reason than that for his unwillingness to sit by himself. He was being so well behaved that neither Dave nor Josh could rationalize telling him that he had to be more independent. Wanting cuddles wasn’t actually misbehaving, even if it was worrisome. 

The afternoon nap went the same way the morning nap did, although it was Daddy’s turn to act as Noah’s body pillow while Josh, Uncle Blaine, and Kurt worked on decorating the downstairs.

“Baby,” Daddy begged, after the third time Noah woke up, “just tell Daddy what’s bothering you, bug. I want to help. I don’t want you being all jumpy and upset.”

“‘m not upset,” Noah whispered. “I just want you to be here wif me acause I yove you so much. Is okay?”

“It’s absolutely okay, but I wish you would tell me why. You’re not normally this cuddly.”

“‘m your cuddle bug,” Noah mumbled. “‘m your cuddle bug acause ‘m cuddly. ‘member? You is the one who decided that I was your cuddle bug. ‘m bein’ good, Daddy. I am.”

“I know you are, baby, but-” Dave stopped, thinking about what he wanted to say. “It makes me sad to think that you don’t trust me enough to tell me what’s bothering you.”

“Nofing is bothering me,” Noah told him. “Ever’thin’ is good. ‘m very happy, and ‘m bein’ you and my Josh’s good boy. ‘m bein’ so good. ‘m not misbehavin’ even a little.”

“Okay, Noah,” Daddy gave in. “Close your eyes. Let’s try to get a little sleep. Will you do that for Daddy?”

It was a silly question to ask. Noah’s eyes had closed the instant Dave had issued the instruction, and the baby was soon off to dreamland. Dave wanted to slide out from underneath him, eager to go downstairs and help, but he was worried that Noah would get upset. And he didn’t doubt that the baby would wake up while he was gone. Noah was just having that kind of day.

Instead, he stayed under the snoring boy, waiting until naptime was over. Once that happened, they could surprise Noah with the decorations, and they would cook dinner together. Noah would be excited to see the streamers and balloons, and Dave was thrilled with the presents he’d picked out. Not to mention the cake. Noah’s sweet tooth would be more than satisfied with what they had planned.

He managed to keep Noah calm enough to get a short nap. After, they read in his nursery for a little while, although Noah kept looking anxiously at the door.

“My Josh would yike stories,” he told Daddy. “He is too busy?”

“He’s just putting some stuff away,” Dave explained. “It’s okay. We’ll do stories tonight with Josh, okay?”

“My Josh, he yikes reading wif me,” Noah said quietly.

“I do,” Josh interrupted, smiling widely. “I love reading with my Noah. Are you almost done though? I have something I want to show you.”

Noah looked at Dave. They had a few more pages, and he didn’t want to tell Daddy that they were done, but Josh wanted him to do something, and it was confusing because Noah didn’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings or telling any of the grown ups no. Saying no wasn’t nice.

“Do you think we can take a break from reading?” Dave asked, too excited to wait much longer. He couldn’t wait to see the baby’s face when he saw his party.

“Okay,” Noah agreed, standing up. He held his arms out, wanting to be carried, and Dave obliged, toting the baby down the stairs and into the living room.

“Close your eyes,” he instructed. “Everybody made a surprise for you.”

When they got downstairs, Dave bounced Noah a little, “Okay, bug. You can open them up now.”

Opening his eyes, Noah stared all around. There were streamers and balloons, and the table was set already with plates and cups with monsters on them, not to mention the noisemakers that Noah spied. Uncle Blaine and Kurt were standing in the doorway from the living room, Kurt leaning back against his Daddy. Both men were in party hats, and they were smiling broadly.

“Happy birthday!” Kurt said. “Happy birthday, baby Noah!”

Josh had stepped out from behind Daddy and Noah, eager to get a picture of Noah’s reaction. That eagerness fled when he saw the expression on the baby’s face.

Lip quivering, Noah’s eyes had filled with tears as he looked around the room. He squirmed hard, wanting down. Dave, who had been taking in the decorations, obligingly set the baby on his feet. He thought that Noah wanted to look at everything.

Noah didn’t want to look at everything. Instead, he went racing back up the stairs to the nursery, trying desperately to hold it together. Grabbing Oscar and his blanket, he slid under the crib and curled up into a ball, rocking himself rapidly.

“Is okay,” he whispered. “Is okay. Is okay. Is okay. Is okay. Ever’fing is fine. ‘m okay. Nobody is mad at Noah.”

Downstairs, Blaine and Dave looked at each other in confusion, while Kurt looked around. He knew something had upset the baby, and he would figure out what it was and fix it.

Josh didn’t wait to figure anything out, electing to run up the stairs and to the nursery, where he was unsurprised to find Noah hidden in his little cave.

“Hi, cookie monster,” he murmured, laying down on the floor and reaching out with one arm so he could stroke Noah’s arm. He made eye contact. “You okay?”

Tears spilled down Noah’s cheek, and he shook his head even as he continued to chant, “Is okay. Ever’fing is okay now, my Josh. Nobody is mad at Noah. ‘m good now. Nobody is mad at me.”

“No, baby,” Josh reassured. “Nobody’s mad at our Noah. We love you. Will you come out so you can explain what the problem is?”

“I gotta?” Noah asked, voice very tiny.

Josh couldn’t force him out. He knew from experience that in this state, Noah would just about crawl through fire to obey, but the little boy looked so devastated that Josh wasn’t willing to make him come out before he was ready.

“Not if you don’t want to, cookie monster,” Josh whispered. “You can stay under there until you’re ready. I’m just going to lay here with you and Oscar. Can you talk from under there?”

“‘m a good boy,” Noah mumbled. “I use my words now. We use words in our family.”

“You are such a good boy,” Josh praised. “Can you tell me why you need to hide though?”

After a minute, Noah explained, “I don’t yike my birfday. It’s bad.”

“What’s bad about it?” Josh asked. 

“Me,” Noah whispered, nearly unintelligible. He wouldn’t look Josh in the eye anymore.

Josh’s heart nearly broke when he heard Noah’s tiny, sad, little voice. “You’re not bad, my Noah,” he told him. “You’re Daddy and my good, good, little boy. Can you tell me why you think your birthday is going to be bad?”

“Is always bad,” Noah explained. “‘m bad, then everyone yells, then someone leaves, and they don’t never come back. Not ever. But ‘m good now. So we just don’t gotta say, ‘happy birthday, Noah,’ acause then, it’ll be bad.”

Dave had come in as Noah was explaining, and he froze for a moment, gutted at the quiet explanation that he overheard. Laying down at the head of the crib, Daddy smiled at Noah.

“Hi, cuddle bug. What’re you doing?”

“Noah needed a little break to think,” Josh told Dave. “We’re just having a little talk until he feels better.”

“Noah, how come you have to think, bug?” Daddy asked, carding his fingers through Noah’s hair. 

“Acause I don’t wanna be bad.”

“You can’t be bad,’ Dave patiently explained. “You’re our good boy.”

“I got bad behaviors.”

“What makes you think you’re going to have bad behavior today, baby? Is something wrong?”

“Is my birfday,” Noah admitted, sighing heavily. 

“Yeah,” Dave told him. “It’s your birthday, and we’re all so excited about celebrating it with you.”

“You shouldn’t be.”

“Why not?” Dave asked. “We love you, and we want to have a party.”

“Birfdays is bad. I don’t yike it.”

“I love birthdays.”

“We can still cel’brate yours, and my Josh’s. An’ Baxter’s. Do kitties have birfdays?”

“I don’t know, cookie,” Josh smiled at that. “We want to celebrate your birthday though.”

“No, my birfday is bad,” Noah sighed heavily again as he explained. He knew that other people liked their birthdays, but he knew that he would ruin everything, if they just celebrated it.

“I need you to explain why your birthday is bad please,” Dave said.

Noah chewed his lip, saying, “Acause ‘m bad, then ev’ybody is sad. We could cel’brate Josh movin’ in though, Daddy. Since there’s dec’rations. It could be a Welcome Josh party ‘stead, since ev’ybody dec’rated, and I ruined ever’thing when we had dinner just us.”

“No, it’s a Happy Birthday Noah party, and that’s what we’re going to celebrate,” Dave told him. “You didn’t ruin everything either. Don’t chew on your lip, bug. Daddy doesn’t want you biting holes in yourself.”

Noah stopped immediately, although he couldn’t help but say, “See? Is already starting. I know ‘m not ‘posed to chew on myself, but ‘m doin’ it. Is not on purpose bad. ‘m just not good at bein’ good on my birfday.”

“Come out,” Dave told him, sitting up. They couldn’t have this conversation with Noah under the bed. 

Josh didn’t think this was a great idea, but he didn’t want to tell Dave what to do, so he watched as Noah slowly slid back out from under the crib, holding onto Oscar and his blanket. 

“I comed out. ‘m listenin’.”

“I see that. You listen to Daddy and Josh because you have good behavior,” Dave commented. “Will you rock with me?”

Silently, Noah stood up and walked to the chair, waiting for Daddy. He wanted to behave, and he was really trying. Once Dave sat down, Noah climbed onto his lap and rested his head against Daddy’s chest.

“Why do you think your birthday is bad?” Dave asked again, genuinely flummoxed as to why the baby was responding like this.

Noah shrugged, “It just is. I make bad choices, then ev’ybody gets mad.”

“When?” Dave prodded.

“Always. We stopped cel’brating acause I was always bad.”

“You’ve never been bad,” Dave murmured, rocking. Josh had scooted closer to them, and he gently rubbing Noah’s arm. 

“I used to be. I try harder now.”

“No, you’re our good boy,” Josh told him. “And now, you show your good behavior to everyone, and we’re so proud of you.”

“Is just acause we haven’t had my birfday yet. If’n we cel’brate, then you’ll see. Let’s just not have a party acause I yove you, and I wan’ stay here forever and ever and ever,” Noah begged.

“You are going to stay here forever,” Dave told him. “We’re a family, and that means we’re always a family.”

“Not if’n ‘m bad.”

“Even if you make horrible, naughty choices, we’re still a family.”

Dave felt like they’d had this conversation six million times, but he went through it again. “Noah is our good, good, little boy. Sometimes, you make naughty choices, but it’s a mistake. It’s a bad choice, not a bad Noah. We love you because you’re ours, not because we think you’re going to have perfect behavior.”

When Noah didn’t respond, Dave said, “I want you to just try having your birthday. For me and Josh? We’ll just try it, and if it gets too scary, then we can come back up here.”

“I don’t wanna be bad,” Noah pled.

Josh smiled at Noah, “You can’t be bad because you’re our very good boy. Will you please try for us? I promise that we can take a break if you need to. I’ll come up here, and we can cuddle and rock.”

This seemed important, but it made Noah very anxious. He knew he wasn’t supposed to bargain with grown ups, but he couldn’t help but try to make a deal.

“And Daddy cuddle too?” he asked.

“I’ll come and cuddle too,” Dave told him. “You, and me, and Josh, in the big bed, cuddling until our Noah feels better. Because we love you no matter what.”

Noah took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and Dave continued, “Daddy promises that we’ll have cuddles if you need them. We can take a little break, or I’ll ask Uncle Blaine and Kurt to take everything down if it’s too much. But, I promised Uncle Blaine and Kurt that we would have dinner, so I really need you to be my brave boy and try this so we can at least go downstairs to cook.”

“I can be brave,” Noah whispered. 

“That’s good because I need help making mashed potatoes. Can you help?” Dave asked. 

They had tentatively planned a couple of activities, but Dave was thinking that it might work better if they kept to a more normal routine, and that meant Noah helping with dinner. 

“‘m a good helper,” Noah brightened. He was, and he loved helping with mashed potatoes. “I will help wif dinner.”

“Okay then. Let’s wash your face, then we’ll go back downstairs,” Josh proposed.

Noah nodded, and Dave helped him stand up. Looking at Josh, Dave suggested, “Could you maybe let Blaine and Kurt know that we need to tone it down a little? I know that my Noah is going to try very hard, and he’s going to be my brave boy, but I’m thinking this might go easier if it’s not quite as overwhelming.”

Josh agreed and started his way downstairs to talk to their guests while Daddy led Noah to the bathroom and washed Noah’s face with a warm washcloth. 

As he wiped the remains of tears from his baby’s face, Dave talked quietly, “I am so proud of you,” he said. “I know you’re scared, and you’re still trying for me, and that makes me really proud and happy.”

In spite of his anxiety, Noah felt the familiar warmth at Daddy’s praise, and he smiled a little bit, “I will try very hard.”

“Thank you. That’s all I ask, is that you try for me,” Dave murmured. “And you let Josh or me know if you need a break. If we need to take a break, then that’s what we do. We want you to have a happy, fun, day, not a scary, icky one. Okay, baby?”

“I will use my words,” Noah promised, nodding his head. 

Dave smiled, standing up, “My good boy,” he said. Picking Noah up, Daddy made a quick stop in the nursery to grab Oscar and the blanket before making his way downstairs. 

He was relieved to find Blaine and Kurt settled on the couch, with Josh sitting in his usual chair. Kurt was flipping through a magazine, and Blaine and Josh were talking quietly.

“Hey, peanut,” Uncle Blaine said, smiling briefly before returning to his conversation.

Noah had pressed his face to Daddy’s neck, but he moved enough to say, “Hi, Uncle Blaine.”

“We’re going to do a little cooking. Does anyone want anything to drink?” Dave offered, not stopping as he made his way toward the kitchen.

“We can get it, Dave. Don’t worry about it,” Blaine replied.

“Alright,” Dave said, stepping into the kitchen and stopping. “What’s the first thing we do when we’re cooking, my Noah?”

“Wash hands,” Noah told him, absolutely certain on that.

“That’s right,” Dave said, putting Noah down and patting him gently toward the sink. Following along behind him, Daddy and Noah washed their hands in companionable silence. 

That accomplished, Noah leaned back against Daddy and looked out the back window, asking, “What is we makin’ for dinner?”

“Crunchy chicken and mashed potatoes,” Dave told him, giving the boy a quick kiss. 

“What veg’ble?” Noah asked, tensing slightly. Veg’bles were still yucky, but Daddy said they were very good for him and it was important that he eat them so he didn’t get sick all the time.

“No vegetables tonight, baby.”

Noah turned then, looking at Daddy, “Veg’bles is ‘portant, Daddy. They make you strong. You said. You an’ Uncle Dr. Blaine said me an’ Kurt need to eat our veg’bles.”

“I thought we could skip just this one time. Kurt suggested it,” Dave told him, guessing that he wasn’t going to accept that.

He was right, “Veg’bles is good for you. You don’t want ‘em?”

“What would you like to make for vegetables?” Dave asked, thinking that would be a compromise between not forcing Noah to eat vegetables on his birthday and making things as normal as possible.

“Carrots?” Noah suggested. “Crunchy ones?”

Crunchy carrots, as Noah called them, were parmesan crusted. Noah had actually liked them pretty well, and Dave knew they had everything. 

“Crunchy carrots sound like a good idea,” he smiled at the baby. “My smart boy. It’s a good thing you’re here to remind me.”

“‘m a good helper,” Noah said solemnly. 

“The best helper,” Dave corrected, picking the boy up and putting him down on the counter. 

“You not want me to help get ‘gredients?” he asked, brow furrowing.

“I’m sorry, my Noah. I forgot that we needed to do that. Can you get the bag of carrots?” Dave asked, helping the baby hop down.

Noah obligingly grabbed the carrots from the refrigerator. Under Daddy’s supervision, he washed the carrots, then used the safety peeler. 

“Is not so sharp,” Noah narrated. “I can use it acause is not a real knife.”

“That’s right,” Dave told him. He was amazed by how relaxed Noah seemed to be, and he was thinking that they might make it through the party without incident. 

Although Dave normally made at least part of the meal without Noah’s help, today, Noah was there for everything. He washed and peeled the potatoes and carrots and measured out ingredients. He mixed and read recipes, smiling and blushing with Dave’s frequent praise.

Josh came in a few times, grabbing drinks for their guests and always stopping to casually touch Noah, rubbing his shoulder or giving him a quick kiss.

Dave managed to time everything so it finished at around the same time, and he knew that Noah was going to have to go back out into the dining room. The dining room was full of decorations. Deciding that his best bet was to prepare Noah, Daddy talked quietly as the baby mashed potatoes.

“After this, it’s going to be time to eat dinner. What does that mean?” he asked.

“I gotta wash my hand, then it’s time to sit down and eat,” Noah told him, looking up at that thought. “I can sit on your lap? Or I gotta sit in my high chair?”

“You can sit in my lap if you want, bug,” Daddy rushed to reassure. “I think you’ll need to go out in there with Josh while I bring in the food though, my Noah. Can you sit with Josh while I carry stuff?”

“I can do that,” Josh interrupted, coming back into the kitchen. 

Noah relaxed at that, returning happily to mashing potatoes, “See? Josh will help. Fank you, Josh.”

True to his word, Josh began ferrying dishes out to the dining room, allowing Noah the freedom to hide his face against Daddy and slowly acclimate to all of the differences.

Once everyone was settled at the table, Noah obligingly allowed Daddy to feed him. Everyone was effusive in their praise, and Noah relaxed enough to begin looking around.

“There is monsters on the table,” he commented quietly.

“Yeah, we found a tablecloth,” Kurt explained. “We thought Oscar would like it.”

Noah nodded, “Oscar does. He says fank you.”

“Oscar is a very polite monster,” Blaine commented, smiling at the baby.

“He learned good manners,” Noah explained. “He wants people to yike him, and people yike it when you use good manners.”

“They do,” Blaine smiled. “This is delicious, Noah. You’re a good cook.”

“I just helped,” Noah shrugged. “Daddy is ex’llent cook. I just wash and mix.”

“And measure and mash. Noah makes really good mashed potatoes,” Josh explained. 

“Is just smushing, like wif play dough.”

With all of the praise, along with the complete lack of discussion about his birthday, Noah was feeling pretty relaxed by the end of dinner. When Blaine and Josh began cleaning up, and Kurt ran to the bathroom, Noah had shifted so he was straddling Daddy’s lap, facing him. Hugging Daddy tightly, he rested his head on Dave’s chest.

“How are you doing, baby?” Daddy asked quietly.

“‘m okay. ‘m bein’ good.”

“You’re such a good boy. Do you need a break?”

Noah sucked on his lip, finally shaking his head, “I fink ‘m okay.”

“Alright, that’s good to hear. You’re being a very brave boy for me today, Noah Aaron Puckerman, and Daddy is so proud of you for trying something that’s scary.”

“Fank you,” Noah mumbled, blushing.

“We got chocolate cake, bug. Do you think we can have chocolate cake together?”

Noah tensed a little bit, but he nodded. Dave continued, “We have ice cream too. Should we have cake and ice cream?”

“Okay.”

“How about candles? Can we try to do candles?”

“No singin’,” Noah asked.

“Not if you don’t want us to. We can do the candles without singing.”

“You wanna sing?”

“I want to make you happy. Is it okay if we sing?”

Noah nodded. Knowing that Daddy would let him say stop if he needed to, he thought he could handle it. That was how, bit by bit, they got through cake and ice cream. 

“Can I take a picture?” Josh asked Noah, watching as the baby demolished a slice of cake. He had chocolate all around his mouth, and he was feeling pretty happy about it. Nodding, he smiled widely, before stopping.

“I put on my hat?” he asked, reaching a hand forward to pick up the party hat. 

“If you want to,” Dave told him. “Remember? You get to decide because it’s your birthday, and we don’t want it to be scary.”

Noah smiled, carefully putting the hat on. Twisting, he put a hat on Dave’s head as well, smiling at Daddy. 

“You look silly,” he told Dave, giggling.

“Should we get a picture of us looking silly?” Dave asked, hugging his baby. 

Noah nodded, turning back around to face Josh. He sat through several pictures before “I think that people have presents for you, if you’re ready,” Dave suggested, once the cake had been eaten. He was wiping at Noah's mouth with a napkin, even as the boy tried to squirm away. "Baby, hold still."

“I get presents?” Noah asked, trying to listen. He didn’t even need anything, but he liked presents.

Uncle Blaine smiled, “Of course you get presents, peanut. Kurt spent a long time picking out something perfect.”

“I sit in Daddy’s lap,” Noah bargained. That agreed upon, he willingly began going through his pile of new things. He was careful, looking each gift over as he opened it and expressing excitement.

He got more books, which Daddy had to gently put to the side before the baby could insist upon reading them. He only got more excited with each gift, clapping excitedly at the cookbooks.

“We can make this?” Noah asked, pointing at a picture of cookies on the cover.

“Yeah,” Dave told him, hugging the boy around the waist. “We’ll have to make Christmas cookies.”

Noah smiled, not bothering to remind Daddy that he needed to make Hanukkah cookies. Eagerly moving on to the next present, Noah was thrilled. Daddy had found him more monster pajamas, and another stuffed monster.

“Oscar has a new friend!” Noah grinned. He couldn’t believe the amount of stuff that Daddy and Josh had gotten for him.

In spite of Daddy telling Josh not to worry, Josh had ordered several new coloring books for the baby. He’d managed to find a graffiti coloring book, along with several rock and roll and two Edward Goreys. Coupled with a new set of (expensive) colored pencils, Noah was thrilled.

“Fank you!” Noah breathed, thrilled at the new, weird, coloring books. He had some coloring books, but these were way cooler. 

“You’re welcome, cookie monster,” Josh said, smiling widely at the baby’s obvious excitement.

“Do you want your big present, cuddle bug?” Daddy asked.

Noah nodded hesitantly, eyes wide as he looked at the piles of stuff he’d already gotten. He couldn’t believe that there were more presents.

“Can I get up to get it?” Dave asked.

Noah allowed himself to be transferred to Josh’s lap, waiting patiently for Daddy to return, carrying a very small box.

Carefully, slowly, Noah opened what he assumed was the last present, confused when he found the small picture of a guitar inside.

“It’s waiting upstairs for you,” Daddy explained, finding himself with a lapful of baby, hugging him tightly and kissing him.

“Fank you fank you fank you!” Noah repeated. He’d had his guitar stolen over two years ago, and he’d missed it. “I go see it?”

“Let’s finish up first,” Dave suggested. “I think Uncle Blaine and Kurt brought you some stuff too.”

Noah had forgotten all about presents from Uncle Blaine and Kurt, and he happily opened a set of guitar music, picks, and some new clothes. He wasn’t excited about the new clothing, but he could tell that Kurt had spent a lot of time looking for gifts he would like.

“Fank you,” he said solemnly.

“Shall we go look?” Daddy asked, helping Noah stand up. The baby happily led the way to the attic, and Josh and Dave ended up being treated to an impromptu concert, the former Glee club members singing and dancing for them.

That was how they spent the rest of the night, Noah relaxed and thrilled to be able to play music again. They had to drag him downstairs to take a bath and get ready for bed, although the promise of new stories helped to hurry things along once Josh reminded him.

After his three stories, they had their talk, Dave and Josh going through the day with Noah, the baby only adding the occasional piece of information he thought was important.

“I hided unner my crib acause...” he trailed off, not sure of how to describe how he’d been feeling.

After giving the baby a moment to figure it out, Josh suggested, “Because it was overwhelming?”

Noah nodded with satisfaction at that, “Was overwhelming. An’ scareded me acause my birfday is usually bad, but today it was good. I makeded good choices.”

“Such good choices,” Daddy praised, kissing him. “And I could tell you really tried hard today, and that makes Josh and I more proud than anything you could do.”

Giving a little sigh, Noah snuggled against Daddy, listening as they went through their early evening.

“I getted lots of presents,” Noah commented. “An’ I don’t even need ‘em.”

“Presents aren’t supposed to be what you need. They’re supposed to be fun,” Josh explained. “Birthdays are about celebrating that someone exists, and Daddy and I are so happy that you’re here.”

“You is?” Noah asked, seeming genuinely surprised by that notion. “Why?” he asked, nose wrinkling up in confusion.

“Because we love you, and you’re our baby,” Dave told Noah, hugging him. “Lots of people are glad that there’s a Noah though.”

Noah didn’t want to tell Daddy he was wrong, but nobody had ever been happy about it before. Deciding to gently show Daddy the errors in his logic, Noah asked, “Yike who?”

“Like Uncle Blaine and Kurt,” Dave told him. “And Baxter; I think Baxter loves you lots already, bug. And your mom is happy, she’s just got grown up problems so she doesn’t know how to say it. And I bet your sister is happy you exist too because I can’t imagine anyone would be disappointed in having you for a brother. And Nana Rose loved you.”

“Nana Rose is dead.”

“She was still happy you were alive, Noah. She just isn’t here to celebrate that anymore,” Dave explained. “And even though Beth doesn’t really know you, she’s happy. And her adoptive mom is happy too. You make lots of people happy.”

Noah thought about that. It was all a lot of feelings though, and he didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

“We opended presents, then we made music,” Noah said firmly, wanting to be clear that the subject was closed for now.

“That’s right,” Josh told him. “I can’t believe you’ve never shown me how good you are at music.”

“I yike it,” Noah said simply. “Then, was bath time, then stories, now talking, now cuddles and sleep in the big bed.”

“Not quite,” Josh said, standing up and starting to leave the master bedroom. Noah grabbed for him, old panic returning.

“Josh! You don’t go no place! I was good on my birfday!”

“Yes you were,” Josh reassured, sitting back down and waiting for Noah to calm down. “And even if you were naughty, I wouldn’t leave. I’ve got something I need to get though. Can I do that?”

“You come back?” Noah checked.

“I promise.”

Noah slowly let go, sitting back against Daddy. “What Josh gotta get?” he asked, when the other man left.

“I don’t know,” Dave replied, hugging him. 

“One last present,” Josh explained, coming back into the bedroom.

“You already giveded me lots of presents,” Noah objected.

Josh nodded, “I’ve got the last one though. Do you want to open it?”

Smiling, Noah unwrapped the box, opening it up to find a book, “More stories? We read this one tonight too?”

“We can read this one whenever you want,” Josh told him, helping Noah remove the book from the box, and opening it to the first page.

“Is me!” Noah cried, gingerly touching his fingertip to the photo. “Daddy! Look! Is your Noah!”

“It’s you,” Dave agreed, looking at his boyfriend. He’d had no idea about this present.

“It’s us,” Josh explained, carefully flipping the page. “It’s the story of our family. See?”

He went through, showing them the carefully chosen photographs, illustrations, and keepsakes. There was writing on each page, detailing the stories behind things and talking about how people had been feeling.

“See? This is the first picture Daddy ever took of you,” Josh showed them. “It’s when our family started.”

A photograph of Noah, fast asleep, was on the first page. Josh went through, explaining each one. It was mostly Noah with one or both of them, although there were a few pictures of Noah with Kurt and Uncle Blaine, and one photo with just Kurt and Blaine, in their Halloween costumes. Halfway through the book, the pages were blank.

“No more story?” Noah asked, wanting to flip back to the beginning.

Josh smiled, hugging Noah, “We took pictures of me moving in, and pictures of you with Baxter, then the pictures from tonight. I’m just going to keep adding to it, until it’s all full. Then we’ll make another one.”

“Is lots of pages.”

“Well, we’re going to have lots of memories. I want you to have something to look at when you need help remembering how much we love you, and how much we wanted you.”

“We have forever to fill all the pages,” Dave told Noah, smiling at his boyfriend. “Remember? Because we’re a family now, and that means forever.”

“Daddy promises,” Noah insisted.

“Daddy promises,” Dave agreed.

Wiggling down so he was more comfortable, Noah said, “Read it ‘gain, my Josh? I wan’ hear our story ‘gain, please.”

It took two more renditions before Noah was satisfied. While Josh went to the nursery to stow the book away, Noah cuddled against Daddy, playing with Oscar.

“Daddy? I makeded a wish on my candles,” Noah told Dave, not looking at him.

Dave nodded, carding his fingers through Noah’s hair. It was late, but Dave wanted to make sure the baby had as much time to discuss their day as he needed.

“You did,” he agreed.

“Will come true even if’n I tell you,” Noah explained, yawning widely.

Daddy got Noah to lay down fully then, covering him up as he asked, “What makes you think that?”

“Acause,” Noah said scornfully, “I wished we would be a fam’ly forever and ever and ever, and you promised, so I fink it’ll come true. Birfday wishes and Daddy promises must mean somefin’ happens I fink.”

“You think?”

Noah nodded sleepily, smiling at Josh who had come back in, “Yup. Daddy promises are forever,” he explained, eyes fluttering shut. Before they could discuss it anymore, he had drifted off to sleep.


	3. Thanksgiving (and a Little Anxiety)

Although Noah was clingy for a few days after his birthday, as he relaxed, he seemed more comfortable than he’d been in the past. 

In spite of Noah’s increased comfort, Daddy and Josh had conversations together about Thanksgiving. Given how badly Noah had reacted to his birthday, they had suspicions that the holiday was also going to be difficult. 

After they had debated the issue together, they came up with what they thought was a workable plan. They would read Thanksgiving stories before the holiday, they would begin discussing things immediately so the baby knew what to expect, and they would try to keep Thanksgiving as normal as possible, while still celebrating.

The plan was put into action the Monday after Noah’s birthday. That night, when Noah reached for one of his new stories, Josh stayed his hand.

“I actually have something I wanted to read with you, if that’s okay?” Josh asked, pulling out a couple of new stories. “They’re Thanksgiving books.”

Although Noah liked picking out his own books, he knew that Josh had good taste. So, he nodded, settling back against Josh and listening to stories about dinosaurs and monsters having Thanksgiving before they read through their book.

Their nightly conversations were also about Thanksgiving. Dave and Josh would sit with Noah, going over what he could expect.

“Uncle Blaine and Kurt are coming down on Wednesday, and then they’ll leave on Sunday. On Wednesday night, we need to bake pie. Do you think you can help Daddy make pie?”

Noah was a little nervous about the holiday, but he liked cooking with Daddy. “What kind?” he asked, interested.

“Pumpkin and apple. Is that okay?”

“I never made pumpkin pie,” Noah said. 

“What kind of pie did you have at Thanksgiving at your house?” Dave asked.

Noah made a face, “Fanksgiving is time and a half. We didn’t really cel’brate it acause my mom had to work. Money don’t grow on trees, and shoes is ‘spensive. Sometimes, I would go to Finn’s, but then we fighted, and then Finn and his mom lived wif Kurt and there was no room.”

“Well, my mom made pumpkin pie,” Dave explained, thinking that he needed to discuss the last statement with Kurt. He hadn’t been aware that Noah was used to celebrating with the Hudsons, and he was sure that neither Carole nor Burt had said anything about there not being room for Noah. Dave had actually spent more than one holiday around the Hudmel table, since becoming friends with Kurt.

Josh added, “And my mom always made apple.”

“There is mashed totatoes at Fanksgiving?”

“There are,” Dave agreed. He started to rock, realizing that the rocking chair was gone. They’d put an overstuffed chair in the room instead, so that all three of them could sit together.

Noah giggled a little, “Is no more chair for rocking in here, Daddy.”

“Daddy forgot,” Dave smiled. “Can you help make mashed potatoes?”

Noah nodded, “‘m a good smasher. We get the yellow totatoes?”

“If that’s what you want. I need to go and buy groceries tomorrow. Do you want to come with me?” Dave asked.

“I can help,” Noah agreed. 

“That would be great,” Dave told him. 

“What else we make?”

“Well, there’s turkey,” Dave said, ticking it off on his fingers. “And we need to make stuffing. And the brussels sprouts I made before. You liked those, remember?”

“Uh huh. An’ the rolls? I helped make the rolls.”

“Yes you did.”

“You’re making macaroni and cheese, right?” Josh asked, realizing that Dave hadn’t said anything about it.

“We get mac’roni an’ cheese?” Noah asked, interested.

“We always did,” Josh explained.

Dave rolled his eyes, “We’re going to be in a carbohydrate coma, but yes, we can make macaroni and cheese. And cranberry sauce. So long as you help me.”

“I will help,” Noah promised. “‘m a good helper.”

Realizing that it was getting late, Daddy asked, “Do you have any other questions about Thanksgiving?”

Noah shook his head sleepily, allowing Daddy to help him into his crib and cover him up, Oscar tucked under his arm.

Realizing something, Noah grabbed Daddy’s hand. “We put Fanksgiving pictures in our book too?”

“Yeah, bug,” Daddy smiled. “We have to put Thanksgiving pictures of our family in your book. It’s our first Thanksgiving all together.”

Noah nodded, satisfied, and Daddy helped him scoot down again so he could sleep.

“Sweet dreams. Daddy loves you, my Noah,” Dave murmured, giving Noah a kiss.

“I yove you too, Daddy.”

Noah looked up at Josh, smiling at the kiss, “Good night, my cookie monster. Love you lots.”

“Not so much as I yove you,” Noah insisted, giggling a little.

“Even more than you love me,” Josh promised, kissing him again. “Sleep, baby.”

Noah closed his eyes as Daddy and Josh turned off the light and switched on his nightlight. Just as they were pulling the door shut, they heard a little voice say, “Yove you most,” then giggle.

“Good night, bug. We love you,” Dave said, shutting the door with an air of finality. He knew this game could go on for hours, and Noah needed to be well rested going into the holiday.

The next day, true to his word, Noah went to the store with Daddy. He was an excellent helper, and Josh appreciated the time to himself so that he could get some work done, including adding in the moving and birthday pictures and text to Noah’s book.

It was a lot of work, but Dave and Josh managed to strike a good balance between talking about Thanksgiving so Noah was prepared, and keeping things as normal as possible so he didn’t build it up in his mind.

On Wednesday, Dave and Noah spent a lot of time in the kitchen. Noah was getting more confident in his reading, and he slowly recited the directions that he found.

“Cut in the butter,” he read, stopping to look at Dave. “What’s cut in the butter?”

They hadn’t made pie crust before, and Noah was at a loss as to how someone would cut butter into something. Unless they were carving it, but that didn’t make any sense.

“We take two knives and drag them through the flour, until the butter gets mixed in,” Dave explained.

“‘m not ‘llowed to use knives,” Noah pointed out.

“We can use forks.”

Noah nodded, satisfied with that answer. He read through the rest of the recipe, then they began, Noah methodically measuring out flour and salt, then cutting in the butter, while Dave cut up the apples.

Coming through the kitchen, Josh snuck a slice of apple, smiling at Dave smacking the back of his hand.

“I’m hungry,” he explained.

Noah looked up, shaking his head, “We don’t stick our fingers where there is knives acause is dangerous, my Josh. You can’t draw no more pictures if’n Daddy chops off your fingers wif a knife.”

“He’s right,” Dave said, giving Josh a look. 

“Sorry,” Josh told them, holding up his hands. “I won’t do it again.”

“Better not, mister,” Noah lectured severely.

Josh smiled, kissing him, “I’ll behave,” he promised. “Are you guys getting hungry? What’re we doing for dinner?”

“Can we have tacos?” Noah asked, his focus back on the pastry dough he was making. When he didn’t get an answer, he looked up. “Oh. I forgetted. Please, can we have tacos? Me and Sarah usually order ‘em the night before Fanksgiving acause we yike ‘em, and my mom don’t, and she was at work.”

“If that’s what you want,” Dave responded, surprised. Noah only rarely shared memories of home, and this was definitely the first positive thing Dave had heard.

“Sweet, Mexican food,” Josh said, jumping onto the counter beside Noah and leaning into the boy. “I think that sounds like a great idea, Noah.”

Noah scoffed, “A course it is. Tacos is delicious, Josh. Ev’ybody yikes ‘em.”

That decided, Josh whipped out his phone, ready to call in an order. He glared at Dave when his cell phone was taken away.

“You can’t order them yet. Kurt and Blaine will be here in the next hour, and they’re going to want to eat too. And they might not want tacos.

“Who wouldn’t want tacos?” Noah asked, making a face. 

“They might want nachos or something,” Dave told him, laughing at the disgruntled expression on the baby’s face.

“‘m very hungry now, Daddy,” Noah explained. He hadn’t been, but now that Josh was talking about food, Noah wanted to eat too.

Dave nodded, wiping his hands on a towel and going to the cookie jar, “You can have one, Noah Aaron. Understand?”

Cookies before dinner were a big deal, and Noah wasn’t going to argue about the number of them. Plus, the cowboy cookies were gigantic, so one was like three regular cookies. Nodding emphatically, Noah reached his hand out.

“What do you say?” Dave asked, keeping the cookie out of reach.

“Fank you.”

Rewarded with the snack, Noah took a giant bite, eyes closing in satisfaction. He opened them up when he felt warm breath on his hands.

“Josh!” he objected, pulling the cookie away before Josh could take another bite. “Is my cookie for me. No fair stealin’ bites.”

“You aren’t going to share?” Josh asked, looking at Noah sadly. “I thought you were a good sharer.”

“I will be a good sharer wif your cookie,” Noah told him. 

Josh smirked at that, hopping down from where he was sitting next to Noah and going to the cookie jar to get his own snack. Coming back, he offered Noah a bite.

“Is not two cookies for your Noah,” the boy explained to Dave, mouth full of cookies. “Is one cookie plus sharin’. Don’t worry, Daddy. I will still eat my dinner.”

“Okay,” Dave told him, asking, “will you share your cookies with me please?”

Sighing, Noah held the cookie out, allowing Dave to take a bite. Sharing was nice, even if it was hard.

“See, my Josh? You gotta ask nicely though. Isn’t nice to just sneak bites.”

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the front door swinging open, and shouted hellos from the entryway.

“Sounds like our guests here,” Dave commented, smiling at Noah. The baby’s response to visitors was hit or miss. Noah’s feelings weren’t even consistent within the same visit. Dave had figured out that Noah tended to get clingier and more anxious when Kurt was in trouble, and he’d called Blaine about it.

“I know that Kurt’s going to be...Kurt,” he had explained, not sure of how to put it. “You know that I love him, but could you have a conversation with him about trying to be on his best behavior?”

Blaine snorted at that. Kurt took visits to Uncle Dave as time to test all the rules. He reasonably pointed out, “This is kind of your fault. You’re the one who wanted to be Fun Uncle Dave, and this is a direct consequence of that.”

“I know,” Dave placated. “It’s just, Noah gets upset when Kurt gets into trouble. At least, I think that’s what’s bothering him. He gets a lot clingier when you’ve had to spank your kid. And I know that Kurt is more willing to try when it comes to Noah. Usually.”

“Unless he thinks he knows better than what we’re telling him,” Blaine joked. 

Dave sighed. He knew that was true too, and he felt badly calling Blaine and asking him to talk to his nephew before he came out to visit.

“Noah has a hard time with breaks in his routine,” Blaine soothed. “We all saw that at the birthday. You let me know how you want us to handle things, and I’ll talk to Kurt about it. The last thing we want is for Noah to be unhappy.”

“Why’s Noah unhappy?” Kurt asked, coming through the doorway of their apartment. Settling beside Blaine, he reached for the phone. “Let me talk to Dave.”

Blaine obligingly handed it over, happy that they would have a chance to do this when Kurt was feeling like a grown up instead of being little. 

“Hi,” Kurt said, leaning further into Blaine. 

Dave went through a quick explanation of what they were trying to do, Kurt nodding along and making appropriately sympathetic noises. 

“So you need little Kurt to behave himself, for Noah,” Kurt summarized.

“Please? I mean, I don’t know that Noah gets upset when you get into a little trouble. I think he kind of likes that. He just gets so upset, and kind of afraid of Blaine, when you get spanked.”

Kurt smiled at that, “So we’re shooting for slightly irritable, entirely fabulous, snarky Kurt? Because I have to tell you, it’s always my goal to be there. It’s not like I go looking for spankings.”

Blaine snorted at that, and Kurt swatted his shoulder, “I don’t,” he insisted, voice raising to be heard over Dave’s laughter.

“Absolutely, kitten,” Blaine soothed, giving him a kiss. He could tell that Kurt was regressing a little, and he didn’t want a tantrum ruining their evening.

Dave could hear it in Kurt’s voice. Josh was surprised, watching his boyfriend shift seamlessly into Uncle Dave mode.

“I know, kiddo,” Dave told Kurt. “I’m just asking for you to make a special effort, please. For your favorite Uncle Dave?”

“I will try for baby Noah,” Kurt corrected. “He needs a good holiday. Have you talked with him about what’s going to happen?”

“Yes, Kurt,” Dave smiled. “I remembered what you said. We’ve had discussions, and I’ve got the time all mapped out so Noah’s taking breaks when he needs them.”

“Good. That’s what baby Noah needs,” Kurt said sternly. “We don’t want another birthday party for him. It’s his first Thanksgiving. Do you need Daddy and I to bring anything?”

“I think we’re all set,” Dave told him. “Noah and I are going to make pies and rolls on Wednesday, and I’ve got the turkey to brine. We’re going to go pick everything else up tomorrow.”

“Potatoes?” Kurt interrogated. To people who didn’t know Kurt, it sounded like he’d snapped back to being a grown up. Blaine could hear it though, and he hugged his baby to him, rubbing his upper arm.

“It’s okay, kitten. Uncle Dave can handle it,” he murmured.

Taking the phone away from his ear, Kurt glared at Blaine saying, “I know that! I’m just helping. You don’t understand the stress involved with planning a meal of this scale.”

“Okay, kitten,” Blaine told him. “I think it’s time to hang up now. Uncle Dave has it under control.”

“I want-”

Dave interrupted, speaking loudly enough that Kurt put the phone back to his ear. “Actually, sweetpea, I have to go, but I can’t wait to see you on Wednesday. Okay?”

“Are you sure you have everything ready? I can help.”

“Say good bye to Uncle Dave,” Blaine instructed firmly. As soon as Kurt complied, Daddy pocketed his cell phone then looked hard at his baby. “I think someone is getting a little too big for his britches,” he warned.

“Am not.”

“Kurt, I know that the holidays are stressful,” Blaine told him. “You’re on the line, kitten. I need you to take a step back. Can you do that by yourself, or do you need help?”

Kurt scowled, spitting, “I’m fine! You’re the one who’s overreacting.”

That was Blaine’s answer, loud and clear, even if Kurt wasn’t willing to say the words. Blaine nodded, “Alright, baby, I think it’s time for bath, and then I’m going to make us some dinner.”

It had been several weeks of Blaine working a lot, which left Kurt without a daddy. He’d been being big, with the exception of their contact with Dave, and it was clearly getting to him.

Kurt made a face, “I want to make dinner.”

Blaine shook his head, “Go on, honey. Daddy’s going to help you take a nice hot bath, then we’ll have some dinner, and we can cuddle on the couch while you tell me all about everything that’s going on with you.”

In spite of himself, Kurt could feel his muscles relaxing, allowing him to lean into Daddy. He’d missed this, and he was glad they would be able to be like this all weekend. He would miss his old family on Thanksgiving, but he was kind of glad that it was Finn’s year to host. Having dinner in Philadelphia was definitely going to be more relaxing than taking care of everyone in Lima.

Today, Daddy had clingy Noah when they arrived. He hadn’t been sure what would happen, especially with Noah getting a cookie before Uncle Blaine and Kurt showed up, but it appeared that the baby needed some extra encouragement.

“Let’s go say hi to our guests,” Daddy told him, picking the boy up and settling him easily onto his hip. “Ready, cuddle bug?”

Noah nodded, even as he hid his face in Daddy’s neck. He was allowed to be shy, as long as he wasn’t mean. Taking a deep breath, Noah held on to Dave tightly as they walked out to greet Kurt and Blaine.

“Hey!” Kurt said, happy to be on vacation. “Happy Thanksgiving!” 

He hugged Dave, stooping to make eye contact with the baby, “Hi, Noah. Happy Thanksgiving.”

“Hi,” Noah mumbled, hiding again.

“Hi, peanut,” Uncle Blaine told him, reaching out to touch the baby’s back. He’d had long conversations with both Dave and Kurt about normalizing touch and allowing Noah to recognize that it was safe.

Noah squirmed a little, but he didn’t jerk away anymore. Uncle Blaine was safe. He’d never spanked Noah before, not even a little, and Noah knew he wasn’t going to start with Daddy and Josh around.

“Can you say hello, cookie?” Josh asked quietly, stepping behind Dave so he could hug his boyfriend and force the baby to make eye contact.

“Hello,” Noah whispered. Guests were hard, and he was grateful when Daddy carried him back out to the kitchen, talking to Uncle Blaine and Kurt the whole way.

“Noah and I were working on the pies, but we thought we’d order Mexican for dinner?” 

He set Noah on the counter, nodding toward the half finished pie crust, “Can you finish that up, bug? You’re doing a really good job.”

Avoiding looking at anyone, Noah fell quickly to work, ignoring the conversations occurring around him. He focused on cutting in the butter, stopping when he thought it was right, “Is coarse crumbs?” he asked.

“Good job, bug. That looks perfect,” Dave replied, interrupting his conversation with Blaine about the job search. “What’s next?”

“Ice water.”

“Yup. Just a little bit at a time, you want to put tiny spoonfuls in. Can you do that?”

“Until it’s a ball,” Noah told him, accepting the ice water from Josh. “Thank you, my Josh,” he smiled, getting back to work.

“Is that the first time you’ve made pastry?” Blaine asked, curious. He’d seen Kurt do it, but his mother always complained that homemade crust was too much work.

Shyly, Noah nodded, concentrating so he didn’t make a mistake. He didn’t want there to be no dessert, or a gross dessert, because he didn’t pay attention.

“Dave, Kurt and I need to wash up and put our stuff away. Mexican sounds great,” Blaine told them, turning Kurt toward the stairs. Lightly patting his bottom, Blaine said, “Go on, kitten. I’ll be up in a minute.”

“Let me help you with your stuff,” Josh suggested, going to grab one of the bags.

Blaine thanked him, explaining once they were out of earshot. “Noah seems like he needs a little break. I’m going to have Kurt lay down for half an hour. Just let us know when dinner gets here.”

“Thank you,” Josh told him, intensely grateful for having friends who were sympathetic to Noah’s anxiety.

Returning to the kitchen, Josh grabbed his phone and called in the order, smiling at Noah when he was done.

Going over to the boy, Josh leaned in so he could hug Noah. “You’re doing a really good job, cookie monster,” Josh praised.

“‘m followin’ directions.”

“You are, but I meant you’re doing a good job showing Uncle Blaine and Kurt your nice manners.”

Dave smiled, adding, “We know that’s hard for you, bug, and Josh and I are very proud of our little boy.”

Noah smiled, returning to his dessert, “Ever’fing is a ball,” he told Dave.

“Alright, then we need to wrap it in saran wrap,” Dave narrated, “then, we put it away in the refrigerator for an hour.”

“Then we make pie?”

“Then we’ll make pie,” Dave told him. “The rolls are all done, and everything else is ready for tomorrow. What shall we do while we wait?”

Noah shrugged, yelping a little when Josh picked him up, “I vote cuddles. Do you think you can snuggle with me on the couch, little man?”

“Uh huh. ‘m an ex’llent cuddler,” Noah boasted. “Baxter too though. He needs love.”

“Of course Baxter too.”

“Hey, am I invited?” Dave asked.

Holding out his arms to be transferred, Noah said, “Course you’re invited, my Daddy. My Josh and I yove cuddles wif you.”

That explained, Noah allowed himself to be carried to the living room, curling happily between Daddy and Josh, with Baxter in his lap. They stayed that way until dinner got there.

The normalcy of cuddles and chatting, coupled with tacos, made Noah much more relaxed. Sitting in his high chair, he demolished several tacos, sucking down juice.

“You’re a mess,” Dave commented, when dinner was over.

“‘m a mess,” Noah agreed. “Tacos is messy business though, Daddy. Can’t help it. Just happened.”

“Alright, mister. It’s time for someone to take a bath,” Dave told him.

He began to unstrap the baby, stopping at Noah’s shaken head. “What’s wrong, bug? Are you still hungry?”

“We make pie?”

“We’ll do it after bath,” Dave promised.

“No Kurt makin’ my pie,” Noah said, not allowing himself to be moved until Blaine agreed.

“Kurt’s not going to make your pie,” Blaine told Noah. “I promise.”

“Go with Daddy to take your bath, cookie monster,” Josh smiled at Noah. “The pie crust will be here when you’ve been de-tacoed.”

“‘m delicious,” Noah defended himself, licking his lips.

“Are you still hungry?” Dave asked, wanting to make sure before he started up the stairs. When he got another shake of the head, he picked the baby up and they went upstairs to get him all cleaned off.

True to his word, Uncle Blaine wouldn’t let Kurt touch the pie crust, or anything else in the kitchen. Instead, Uncle Blaine, Kurt, and Josh cleaned up from dinner before settling into the living room to chat.

Josh realized that they were different littles, but at times, it was disconcerting to talk to Kurt. He seemed so much older than Noah. He seemed older because he was, but it was an odd disconnect for Kurt to be discussing a costume he was designing, and then for Blaine to reprimand Kurt for doing something.

It was still fun though. Dave’s work was not at all creative, and although Noah loved to do art, it wasn’t the same as talking to someone who was like a colleague. Working from home, Josh relished the opportunity to discuss colors and texture with someone who got as worked up as he did about the exact shade of red that needed to be used in a project. The medium was different, but the passion was the same.

In the bath, Noah wiggled and squirmed energetically, high on the combination of tacos and the vast amounts of praise he’d been receiving. Making his toys fly through the air, Dave had to keep chasing the boy down to wash him.

“Noah?” Daddy asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

“Uh huh?” Noah wasn’t really paying attention, too immersed in the monologue about what was going on with his bath toys.

“We could try calling Sarah if you want. Or your mom. You haven’t talked to them since you moved in, and I bet they would be excited to hear from you.”

Noah had stiffened when he heard Sarah’s name, and he shook his head emphatically when Daddy mentioned his mom.

“She don’t wan’ talk to me none, Daddy,” he said, voice low.

Dave felt like he was walking through a minefield, but he thought that it was important for Noah to start rebuilding connections with people from his life before. It couldn’t be good for him to have just stopped seeing his sister.

“Baby, I think that’s not true. I think that your mom would want to hear from you, if we tried.”

“Nope. You is wrong.”

Dave could tell that Noah wanted the conversation over, but he couldn’t help but try one last time, “Daddy and Josh would sit with you while you did it, and we could try calling Sarah first. It’s okay if you miss them, baby. They’re part of your family too.”

Noah looked up at him, the expression on his face unreadable. “They don’t wan’ talk to me. And you and my Josh and Baxter and Kurt and Uncle Blaine is my family. I don’t need them no more.”

Daddy nodded, saying, “Alright. It’s your decision, but if you change your mind-”

“I won’t,” Noah stated firmly, looking down at the bath water. Leaning, he grabbed the monkey container from the side of the tub and began picking up all of the toys. “Is we done? We need to make dessert.”

The subject was clearly over, and Dave nodded, helping Noah to clean up before helping him out of the tub. Although he wasn’t being cranky or naughty, Noah was clearly not wanting to talk anymore, about anything, and Dave had to pick out his pajamas for him.

In an effort to give Noah space, everyone stayed in the living room while Daddy and Noah finished dessert. By the time they were finished, Noah seemed to have put the bath time conversation out of his mind. Clad in his pajamas, the baby strutted out to the living room, very proud of himself.

“I makeded dessert,” he told Josh, thrilled that he’d finished it.

“You did?” Josh asked, pulling the baby into his lap and blowing raspberries against his neck. “Can I have a piece?”

“Not till tomorrow, my Josh,” Noah shrieked, wiggling wildly at the tickling.

Josh smiled, “Alright, if you say so.”

“I do. No touchin’ my pies, mister,” Noah lectured, shaking his finger at his Josh. 

Daddy joined them a moment later, telling them, “It’s not bedtime for little boys yet. What would everyone like to do?”

“Charlie Brown Thanksgiving!” Kurt said emphatically, as though there were only one answer to the question.

Dave looked at Noah, “Is that okay?” he asked, keeping his voice quiet. They’d had talks about the holiday, and they’d read a few stories, but they had also avoided any sort of Thanksgiving specials.

Noah nodded, saying, “I can have Oscar? He never seen it.”

“I’ll get him,” Josh started to get up.

Kurt beat him to it, “I can get him. I wanted James James anyway. You want your blanket, Noah?”

Shyly, Noah nodded, “Please.”

“Thank you Kurt, that’s very thoughtful,” Josh praised the boy.

“I’m very thoughtful,” Kurt agreed. “Nothing says, ‘thanks for being a good guest,’ like someone making popcorn.”

With that subtle hint, Kurt went flying up the stairs to get the stuffed animals. Josh snorted, going into the kitchen.

“I’m going to get myself a beer too,” he called back, pulling out the popcorn maker. “Does anyone want one?”

“Please,” Blaine said.

Dave stood up, hauling the baby onto his hip, “I’ll get the drinks. What does Kurt want? And is he using sippy cups this week or not?”

Blaine shrugged, and Dave suggested, “I have club soda and cranberry juice. I thought Noah might like something a little more special tonight and tomorrow.”

“That would be great. He doesn’t need a no spill sippy cup, but one of the straw ones would be great, Dave. Thanks.”

“Are you coming with me, my Noah?” Dave asked, kissing the baby’s cheek.

“Yes please,” Noah replied, holding around Daddy’s neck. “I will help carry,” he offered.

“That’s my good helper,” Dave praised. Tossing the remote to Blaine, he told him, “I think it’s on ABC.”

When they returned to the living room, Noah in his footy pajamas padding along behind Daddy, Kurt was happily curled up beside Uncle Blaine, hugging James James Morrison, and the movie was about to start.

It was a good movie. Noah knew he must have seen it before, but he didn’t really remember any of it. It was silly though, and Noah could tell that Kurt was happy. 

“Did you like it?” Kurt asked shyly, peeking at Noah. He knew they’d overdone it for the birthday, but Kurt’s natural inclination to throw lavish parties made it really hard to not be over the top for the baby’s first Thanksgiving.

“Uh huh,” Noah nodded. 

Dave snapped off the television, giving his baby a hug, “I’m glad you liked it, cuddle bug.”

“It was funny.”

“It was,” Dave agreed, standing up and pulling Josh to his feet before he picked Noah up. “I know one little boy who needs to get to bed.”

“I think we’ve got more than one,” Blaine told them, standing up and helping Kurt to his feet and shooing him toward the stairs.

“Big bed?” Noah asked hopefully. 

Noah’s twice daily nap schedule meant that Josh and Dave were actually getting a fair amount of time together without the baby, and neither man could begrudge the little boy the comfort he got from nighttime cuddles. Especially not when Noah was already anxious.

“Big bed,” Josh told him. “Let’s go brush your teeth and pick out stories.”

“I wan’ our story.”

“Okay,” Josh agreed. “Go with Daddy. I’ll be up as soon as I turn off lights and lock the door.”

Noah grabbed Josh’s hand, refusing to let go until Josh made eye contact, “I promise, Noah. I’ll be up in less than ten minutes.”

That was sufficient, and Noah went upstairs to get ready to rest. By the time Josh joined them, Noah was happily curled under the covers, holding onto Oscar and his blanket, flipping through a story with Daddy.

“You started without me?” Josh asked, making quick work of getting into clean pajamas and brushing his teeth.

“You is too slow.”

“Am I?” Josh asked, pouncing on Noah and tickling. “Am I too slow, my Noah?”

“No! NO! You is not! You is super fast!” Noah shrieked.

“Josh, don’t get him riled up.”

That ended their wrestling tickles, Josh opting to cuddle up next to Noah and wait for Dave to return to reading their story. After looking through it twice, Noah nodded in satisfaction. 

“We talk now.”

He was fast asleep before they finished their discussion, and Dave and Josh smiled at each other. If tomorrow could go this smoothly, they would count the baby’s first Thanksgiving as a rousing success.

It was a restless night, with Noah waking up a few times. Around 2:00, Dave wanted to make a bottle of warm milk, with his extra special ingredient (benadryl), but he was worried that would just make Noah cranky the next day.

“Come on, cuddle bug,” Dave murmured. “It’s okay. Everything’s fine. You’re here with Josh and me, and everyone is fine.”

Noah nodded sleepily, clutching Daddy, “I don’t meana keep waking up.”

“I know, bug. You’re doing your best. Can you think of something that would help?”

“Could we read our story?” Noah asked quietly, not looking at Daddy. “I know is sleepin’ time, but...”

“Will that help you sleep?”

“I fink so.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do, bug,” Dave told him. He grabbed the book from where it had been left on his nightstand, turning to the first page. Speaking quietly, so as not to wake Josh, Daddy read through the story.

Once they reached blank pages, Dave said, “After this weekend, Josh is going to add in pages about us baking pies and watching Charlie Brown. We’ll have Noah’s First Thanksgiving as part of our story. And no matter how tomorrow goes, it’ll be okay because we’re all together, and that’s all that matters.”

Noah nodded sleepily, soothed by the familiar rhythm of Dave’s voice. Resting his head on Daddy’s chest, Noah listened to his heart, falling asleep for the last time that night.

The one redeeming thing about their disrupted night was that Noah slept until nearly eight. He woke up with his stomach grumbling, and he gently kissed Josh.

“My Josh? Is time to wake up now,” he suggested. Daddy wasn’t in bed with them, and Noah could hear the shower running.

Josh shifted, smiling up at the baby, “Is it?”

“‘m very hungry, my Josh. My tummy is grumbly.”

“And what is your tummy hungry for?” Josh asked, sitting up and pulling Noah into his lap.

“I fink...coffee cake.”

Dave came into the bedroom then, having overheard them. “Did you see that box, bug?”

Noah smiled mischievously, “Maybe?”

“Let’s get you changed while Josh showers, then we’ll go downstairs and start breakfast,” Dave promised.

Noah was incredibly cooperative, eager to eat the contents of the box that he’d spied two days ago.

Dave got Noah set up in his high chair, hauling it into the kitchen so he could watch the baby while he started dinner preparations. He cut a generous slice of coffee cake and put it on a plate, adding a cup of milk and a bowl with cut up fruit.

“There you go, sweetheart.”

“Fank you, Daddy,” Noah smiled sweetly, attacking his food with gusto. Cake for breakfast was a novelty, and he wasn’t one to pass up the chance to experience it.

Josh apparently felt the same way. He came down in record time, sitting at the counter beside Noah’s high chair and swiping a chunk of the cake.

“That’s delicious,” he said, around the food in his mouth. “Do we have any coffee to go with this?”

“JOSH!” Noah scolded. “I telled you yesterday; we don’t steal food. We use our words.”

“Sorry, little monster,” Josh apologized, kissing the baby. “I’ll get you some more cake.”

“Once you finish your fruit and your milk please,” Dave interjected, passing a plate to Josh, along with a mug full of coffee.

Kurt and Blaine had been busy lately, and they took advantage of their vacation, sleeping in until nearly 10:00, then taking another 45 minutes to shower and dress. It worked out well for Noah, who had time with his Daddy and Josh, eating breakfast and then playing, and even taking his morning nap, before he had to deal with guests.

Josh and Noah sat on the counter “doing art” while Dave cooked. Josh had planned activities, like they’d had at Thanksgiving. Although he was worried about upsetting the baby, Noah had seemed to like doing crafts last time. He seemed okay, narrating what they were doing as it happened.

“An’ I dip my hand inna paint,” he stopped before doing what Josh had told him. “Daddy? My Josh said I stick my whole hand in.”

Dave looked up from where he was chopping apples for the cranberry sauce, “If that’s what he says, baby, Josh would know.”

“‘k,” Noah nodded decisively, dipping his hand in the brown paint, then allowing Josh to carefully position his hand on the paper.

“Press down,” Josh instructed, smiling when Noah listened.

“Is cold and squish.”

“We’ll wash it off in a minute, pumpkin.”

“‘m not a punkin,” Noah scoffed, lifting his hand like Josh told him.

“No?”

“Nope. ‘m a cuddle bug,” Noah explained. “I wash it now?”

Josh helped Noah to the sink, watching as the boy meticulously cleaned the paint from his hand. He hurried back to his stool, climbing up and looking expectantly at Josh.

“Now what?”

“We have to let that dry,” Josh explained, moving the paper with the handprint to the side. Pulling out a handful of construction paper feathers, Josh laid them down in front of Noah. “Now, we write what we’re thankful for on these.”

“Yike what?” Noah asked, not wanting to do anything wrong.

“Well, we’re all going to write on them. So, I’m going to write on this one,” Josh picked out a yellow feather and grabbed a black marker. “I’m thankful for my new family.”

Noah smiled, “What else?”

“I’m thankful that I have someone to do art with me,” Josh narrated, carefully printing that on an orange feather.

Noah nodded, tentatively reaching for a red feather and trying to set it in front of Josh, “I’m fankful for Baxter kitty.”

“You write it,” Josh told him, putting the feather back in front of Noah and handing him the marker.

“I don’t know how,” Noah shook his head. He didn’t want to ruin their beautiful art.

“I’ll spell it out for you,” Josh pushed. Noah was still hesitant to write things down, although his fine motor skills were pretty good. It was the same anxiety that used to make Noah balk at reading out loud. “Go on, sweetness. It’s B-A-X-T-E-R,” he spelled slowly. “Do you want to write Baxter Kitty, or just Baxter?”

“Jus’ Baxter,” Noah mumbled, gripping the marker so tightly that his fingers whitened from the pressure. With slow, slightly wobbly, print, he wrote Baxter.

“Good job, monster,” Josh praised.

Dave had been watching, and he wiped his hands off as he walked around to stand behind Noah, “Can I write one?” he asked.

“Go ahead,” Josh told him, when Noah didn’t say anything. “I thought we’d put it in Noah’s book as one of our First Thanksgiving things.”

“What color, bug?” Daddy asked, leaning into Noah.

“Wed?”

“Red,” Dave said decisively, picking the feather and taking the proffered marker. Printing, he told Noah, “I’m thankful for my cuddly baby who always has hugs for me.”

All three men added feathers. Daddy and Josh told Noah what they were writing, and they helped Noah with spelling. When they’d filled all the feathers, Josh sat back.

“That’s a lot of good stuff, huh cookie?” he asked.

Noah nodded, blinking back tears. He couldn’t believe he had so many feathers now. If he’d tried to do this a year ago, the turkey would have been naked. 

They glued the feathers to the brown handprint, with Noah picking where each one would go. At some point, Noah had found himself in Josh’s lap, and he leaned back against Josh, looking at their project with satisfaction.

“One last thing,” Josh explained, taking the marker and writing at the top of the page. 

“Our First Thanksgiving, 2020,” Noah read.

“Yup,” Josh said. “This is going in your book.”

Noah smiled, snuggling into Josh. Watching them both, Dave observed, “I think someone might need a little snooze.”

Rather than arguing, Noah nodded, “‘m sleepy,” he admitted.

“Well, let’s get you upstairs then,” Josh told him. “Give Daddy kisses.”

Noah climbed down, rushing to Dave for hugs and kisses before he walked back to Josh and allowed himself to be taken upstairs, put into a dry diaper, and settled in his crib.

“Sweet dreams, my Noah,” Josh murmured, giving the baby kisses.

Noah nodded sleepily, mumbling something about ‘yove’ before he dropped off to sleep. As soon as Josh left, closing the door behind him, a small, black, bundle of fur skittered out from under the bed and jumped up into the crib, curling up on Noah’s hip. Purring, Baxter fell asleep.

Josh and Dave took care to make Noah’s day as low-key as possible. They had grilled cheese sandwiches together with Kurt and Uncle Blaine when Noah woke up. Their guests graciously disappeared for an hour long walk while Daddy, Josh, and Noah cuddled together in the living room. Noah still had to take his afternoon nap, although Josh caved and napped with the boy.

Dave held dinner off as long as he could. Although he’d grown up eating Thanksgiving dinner at 3:00 PM, he wanted Noah to feel like things were as normal as possible. At 5:30, everything was done, and they sat down together at the table.

Noah’s eyes widened when he saw platters and bowls full of food. There was enough food for days, and he couldn’t believe that they were going to eat all of it.

“Alright Noah,” Dave told him, smiling at the shocked little boy. “I know you want mashed potatoes. Do you want dark meat or light meat?”

Noah shrugged, and Dave continued, “Let’s try white meat; that’s what you like when we eat chicken.”

“Bread,” Noah said, watching Kurt slather butter across a roll.

“Bread please,” Dave corrected, buttering a roll and handing it to Noah before he continued filling his plate. “You don’t have to eat all of this,” he told Noah, handing him his dinner, “but I expect at least half of it to be gone, and all of your vegetables. I didn’t give you that many brussels sprouts.”

Dave had nothing to worry about. They hadn’t had an afternoon snack, and Noah was eager to eat. He ate almost everything Daddy gave him, asking for more mashed potatoes, bread, and macaroni and cheese. The only thing he wouldn’t eat was the stuffing, and Dave figured that was for the best, given the amount of carbohydrates he was consuming.

“Wet bread,” he said decisively, after the first bite. 

Dave gave him a look, “You don’t have to eat it, but do you remember our discussion about commenting on food?”

Noah blushed, looking down as he nodded, “Yes sir.”

“Okay, baby,” Dave let it go. Noah didn’t do it to be rude, but he had a bad habit of talking about food that he didn’t like. Dave still couldn’t eat cauliflower (it looked like brains), and Josh no longer liked wild rice (lies that had the distinct texture of ants, according to a certain baby).

Josh reached out to pat Noah’s knee, smiling at the baby and handing him a chunk of buttered roll. 

“The rolls are delicious, Noah,” he complimented.

Kurt smiled then, “I like them, but I think the mashed potatoes are the best. They’re so buttery...”

“Yours would be like that if you used butter in them,” Dave joked, very used to Kurt’s cooking. It was delicious, but Dave hadn’t seen butter in Kurt and Blaine’s home, with the exception of when Kurt was baking.

Kurt snorted, “Yeah, I’m pretending Noah got this buttery texture with kitchen magic and fat free condensed milk.”

“No, is butter,” Noah teased. “Lots and lots and lots of butter.”

“Don’t tell Daddy that,” Kurt complained. 

Dave, Josh, and Blaine went back to their conversation about real estate prices, and Kurt scooted closer to Noah so they could commiserate about the unjust food rules imposed by grown ups.

“That’s nothing,” Kurt told Noah, when told about the unfairness of milk. “I’m only allowed to have dessert once a week in New York.”

Noah’s eyes widened, and Kurt continued. By the time the adults finished dinner, Noah was looking at Uncle Blaine like he was the boogie man.

“Who wants pie?” Dave asked, starting to clear the table.

Josh stood up, reaching to grab some dishes, but Noah reached out, “NO!”

“No what, Noah?” Josh asked.

“No, you stay here wif me, my Josh,” looking beseechingly at the man, Noah said, “I need cuddles? Please?”

“I’m fine,” Dave told Josh. “Why don’t you take him into the living room?”

“I can help,” Blaine told Josh, picking up plates. “Take the baby and sit down for a little bit. It’s been a big day,” he smiled at Noah, tweaking his cheek.

Noah, eyes wide, buried his face against Josh’s neck, allowing the man to carry him to the living room. While Daddy, Uncle Blaine, and Kurt cleaned up from dinner, Josh rocked with Noah, talking quietly.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Just need cuddles,” Noah insisted, clinging to his Josh. It took 45 minutes for the kitchen and dining room to be cleaned, and for the cream to be whipped, and Noah spent the entire time glued to Josh. He jumped when Blaine came out into the living room.

“Who wants apple and who wants pumpkin?”

“Apple please,” Josh asked, smiling at Blaine and rubbing Noah’s back soothingly.

“Peanut?” Blaine asked, squatting so he was eye level with the boy.

“Pumpkin,” Noah whispered. He’d had apple pie before. Plus, he could share some of Josh’s pie.

“Do you want whipped cream?”

“Please,” Noah mumbled, clutching Josh.

Once Blaine left the room, Josh asked, “What’s got you all worked up, cookie monster?”

“We go upstairs?” Noah said.

Josh thought he was just changing the subject, and he told the boy, “After dessert, baby. If you want.”

“I talk upstairs,” Noah promised.

“I’m going to hold you to that, cookie,” Josh said, kissing the boy and rocking. Kurt returned a moment later, handing over pie, and Josh quickly took Noah’s piece away. “Let’s work on one piece at a time,” he suggested, not wanting to find himself with a lapful of dessert.

“My pie first,” Noah insisted.

Josh gave him a look, and Noah corrected himself, “My pie first, please?”

Noah and Josh ate their pie, Josh talking with everyone else while Noah just snuggled in. Once they’d finished everything, Noah mumbled, “Now nursery? Please, my Josh? You said finish dessert.”

“Okay, baby,” Josh told him. “Go on, I’ll be up in a minute.”

Standing, Josh started toward the kitchen, surprised when Noah stuck his hand into Josh’s back pocket, following him, “I wait for you.”

“Sweetheart, I’ll be right up,” Josh murmured, hugging the boy. 

“I wait,” Noah insisted stubbornly.

Josh didn’t argue about it anymore, grabbing plates and carrying them to the kitchen before they headed toward the stairs.

They stopped at Dave’s chair, Josh explaining, “Noah and I are going to take a little break.”

“Do you want me to come, baby?” Dave asked Noah, reaching out to touch the boy’s hand.

Noah shook his head, “‘m okay, Daddy. You can talk wif Uncle Blaine.”

“Shout if you need me,” Dave asked Josh, smiling at Noah. “Uncle Blaine and Kurt will be fine if you need me too.”

Kurt and Uncle Blaine were sitting next to each other on the couch, and Kurt nodded emphatically at Uncle Dave’s statement.

“We’re fine, if you need to go upstairs.”

Noah shook his head, cheeks reddening with embarrassment. Turning to Josh, he held his arms out, waiting until the man had picked him up to mumble, “I be okay wif just my Josh I fink. Daddy come if’n I need him.”

“Yeah, Daddy’ll come if you need him,” Josh murmured, rubbing his back. “We’re fine,” he mouthed at Dave. “I’ll yell.”

Dave nodded, and Josh and Noah made their way up the stairs and to the nursery, where Josh grabbed Oscar and the blanket before sitting down.

“My special baby,” Josh told Noah, letting the boy snuggle down against him. “You’ve been extra cuddly today.”

Noah nodded, thumb in his mouth, “I yove you.”

“I know you do, cookie. I love you too. Can you tell me what’s bothering you now?” Josh asked, not wanting to get distracted from the problem.

“If’n I say somefin’ not nice, I get in trouble?”

“Not if you’re being honest. Daddy and I like it when you use your words, and it’s just us upstairs.”

Noah sighed, worrying the nail on his thumb, “Uncle Blaine is a meany.”

“Uncle Blaine is a meany,” Josh repeated, thinking.

This was exactly why Noah had wanted Josh, not Daddy. Josh would listen to him and not just say, “No no, Noah. Uncle Blaine is nice.” 

Instead, Josh asked, “Why do you feel like Uncle Blaine is mean?”

That got another sigh, before Noah responded with, “He spankded Kurt last night, and he’s bossy wif Kurt, and Kurt says Uncle Blaine is way meaner ‘an my Daddy an’ my Josh.”

Josh felt relieved when he heard that explanation. This was an issue of little boys talking, not of anything having actually happened.

“I think that Uncle Blaine is Kurt’s Daddy, and he does what he thinks is best for Kurt,” Josh explained quietly. “He loves Kurt.”

“Kurt says he don’t get dessert ‘cept maybe one time a week.”

“Different families have different rules,” Josh told Noah. “Did Kurt tell you that Uncle Blaine hurts him, or that he’s afraid?”

“The spankin’s hurt.”

“Are they leaving bruises, my Noah?”

Noah shook his head, “He’s ascared of gettin’ spanked though, my Josh.”

“Do you like getting spanked, baby?” Josh asked.

“Nu uh.”

“Kurt doesn’t like the spankings, and they hurt, but that’s just because spankings hurt, sweetheart. Uncle Blaine isn’t mean. He’s just got rules that Kurt maybe doesn’t like. Just like you don’t like the rules about naptime being in your crib or eating your vegetables.”

“Uncle Blaine watches me sometimes,” Noah said, appearing to change the subject.

Josh nodded, kissing him, “Sometimes, when Daddy and I are busy, Uncle Blaine and Kurt come here to babysit.”

Using his free hand to play with Josh’s shirt, Noah whispered, “I don’t want Uncle Blaine to watch me no more.”

“Noah, has anything happened while Uncle Blaine’s watching you?” Josh was confident that nothing had. He’d spent a fair amount of time with Blaine as well as with Kurt, and they seemed to adore Noah.

“I getted put in time out, in my playpen.”

“Alright, so Uncle Blaine hasn’t hit you or done anything to hurt you?” Josh prodded.

Noah shook his head, “I don’ wan’ him to spank me though.”

“Is that what you’re scared about, cookie monster?” Josh asked, tipping Noah’s chin up so he could make eye contact. “Why didn’t you tell Daddy?”

“He just say, ‘be good, Noah,’ and ‘m tryin’, but sometimes it’s hard.”

“I don’t think he would,” Josh corrected. “I think he would listen to what was scaring you. It’s Daddy’s job, and it’s my job, to make sure you’re okay. We don’t want you to be scared.”

Noah squirmed, moving back into his favorite position so he could listen to Josh’s heartbeat, “I fink he would.”

“What would make you feel better?” Josh asked, deciding to focus on helping Noah come up with a solution.

“No Uncle Blaine babysittin’. I wan’ you or Daddy. Just you or Daddy.”

That definitely wasn’t going to fix things, and it wasn’t reasonable. They needed to know they had backup. 

“No, baby. What about if we tell Uncle Blaine he’s not allowed to spank you?” Josh had a sneaking suspicion that Dave had already told Blaine that, but he wasn’t sure. He’d certainly never seen Dave do any more than lightly swat Kurt.

Noah sat up, looking at Josh, “He listen?”

“He would listen. I’ll tell Uncle Blaine that if there’s a problem, then he can call us, have you go and sit in the corner or your playpen, or put you in your crib.”

“You promise he don’t hit me?”

“I’m not going to let anyone hurt you,” Josh reassured, hugging Noah. He wished they still had the rocker upstairs. He settled for rubbing the baby’s back. “Nobody hurts my Noah. Not ever again. Daddy and I wouldn’t let them. You’re safe now.”

“What if’n he don’t listen?”

Josh smiled, “He’ll listen.”

“But what if’n he don’t?” Noah pressed.

“Cookie, you need to trust Daddy and you need to trust me. We wouldn’t let anybody hurt you.”

Dave had come up the stairs, worried about what was bothering Noah. Stepping into the nursery, Daddy leaned against the doorway, “Who do you think is going to hurt you, bug?”

Noah didn’t say anything, sucking furiously on his thumb, and Josh said, “He doesn’t want Uncle Blaine being allowed to punish him.”

“Bug,” Dave sighed, going to sit down with the two of them. Pulling Noah into his lap, he kissed the boy firmly. “You are Daddy and Josh’s baby. Just ours, and we don’t share. Okay?”

“You tell Uncle Blaine?” Noah asked tentatively.

Dave nodded, saying, “I’ve already talked with Uncle Blaine about it though, back before you ever moved in. I don’t spank Kurt.”

“I seen you swat him,” Noah objected.

“Sometimes, I’ll swat Kurt, but I’ve never actually spanked him, and Uncle Blaine and I agreed that he could only use time out with you,” Dave reassured. 

It had been Kurt actually, but Dave didn’t think that part was important. Kurt was adamant that Noah was only to be punished by Dave because that was what was in Noah’s best interest. Dave thought it was likely that part of this was because Kurt wanted something that was just his, but it was still a good boundary, and it was one they all respected. Even allowing Josh to spank Noah was not something that Dave had jumped into.

“Why you not tell me that?”

Dave shrugged, “I don’t know. I guess I figured you knew that only Daddy could spank you. I told you when the rules changed and Josh was allowed to smack your naughty bottom, so I assumed that you realized that Uncle Blaine was not on the list.”

“Shouldn’t ‘ssume,” Noah groused.

“I’m sorry, bug,” Dave apologized, hugging him. “I should have told you.”

Josh added, “When you tell us stuff though, then we know what’s bugging you. We could have avoided this if you’d told me or Daddy what was upsetting you.”

“Josh is right,” Dave told Noah. “I’m still sorry, and I’m glad you used your words now, but next time, tell us as soon as you get upset. Don’t wait. We won’t ever get mad at you for telling us that something’s bothering you.”

“Promise?”

“Daddy promises, and Josh promises too,” Dave murmured, kissing the boy.

Noah seemed much more relaxed, although he let them cuddle with him for a few more minutes before he said, “What’s next?”

“What’s next when, cookie?”

“For Fanksgiving,” Noah clarified.

Dave and Josh looked at each other, unsure of what to do. “We watched football at my house,” Dave said, “but the game’s over already.”

“Us too.” Josh thought for a minute, saying, “We could go to the park? It’s a nice day.”

“Swings!” Noah shouted, jumping up. “Swings swings swings! ‘mon!”

“Park it is,” Dave said dryly, standing up. “Okay, baby. Let’s get you some shoes and a jacket.”

“I go tell Uncle Blaine and Kurt,” Noah explained, running down the stairs.

Josh yelled after him, “No running in the house, especially not on the stairs, kid.”

Dave was following along behind the boy, and he smiled at Josh, “I think we have a new family tradition,” he said.

Josh smiled at that idea. They hadn’t turned the television on all day. Last night, they’d ordered tacos, and that seemed important to Noah. They’d merged the foods from Dave’s Thanksgiving and his own. It seemed right that they’d come up with their own special thing, that was just for their family. Going to play on the swings seemed just about right.


	4. Hanukkah and Tantrums

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a warning, I'm not Jewish. I've had help with this chapter, but I apologize for anything that I got wrong.

They spent the rest of their weekend quietly. Josh spent several hours Friday updating their story, and Noah happily insisted on reading through the book every day. On Sunday, Kurt and Blaine left, and Dave and Josh decided to wait a few days to start preparing Noah for the next holiday.

Noah was unaware of this plan, and he chose their Tuesday night conversation to ask, “Are we goin’ to cel’brate Hanukkah?”

“Did you celebrate at home, baby?” Dave asked. He’d initially planned to celebrate, even going out and getting gifts, but he had started to wonder if that was a good idea, given how difficult Noah found holidays.

Noah shrugged, “Not really. Not once Nana Rose died. But we didn’t cel’brate Fanksgiving or my birfday either, and we did here. I thought maybe...it’s okay. We don’t gotta.”

“No,” Josh told him, “we want to. Daddy and I are just going to need a little more help because we’ve never celebrated Hanukkah before. Can you tell us what to do?”

That got a smile. It was rare that Noah got to be the expert on something, and despite the length of time since he’d last celebrated, he thought he could probably remember most of it.

“We need to make latkes,” he listed, counting on his fingers, “and sufganiyot.”

“What’s sufganiyot?” Dave asked.

“Doughnuts!” Noah smiled broadly. “You fill ‘em wif stuff. Nana Rose always put apricot in the middle, but I yike it better wif choc’late. An’ I get to show you how to play dreidel? We need choc’late money for that.”

“Okay, bug,” Daddy agreed. Rifling through the nightstand drawer, he pulled out a notebook and a pen. “So, we need stuff to make latkes and sufganiyot, and a dreidel, and chocolate coins. What else?”

“Candles and a menorah,” Noah said. “We need to light them every night. Is Uncle Blaine and Kurt coming too?”

That was actually a good idea. Dave normally met up with Kurt and Blaine in the city, the week before Christmas, to celebrate. They went home to Lima, so they weren’t around for the actual holiday. Celebrating Hanukkah with them could be something they did.

“Probably not every day, but we can invite them down for one night.”

“The last night,” Noah said decisively. “We’re ‘posed to have a big dinner, and it’s yike a party.”

“Okay,” Josh kissed him. “We’ll look up when Hanukkah starts this year, and then we’ll invite Kurt and Blaine tomorrow. Is there anything else we have to do?”

Noah shook his head, “I don’t really ‘member.”

“Well, we’ll come up with our own traditions,” Dave told him. “Like we did for Thanksgiving. We’ll do latkes and those jelly doughnut things.”

“Sufganiyot.”

“Sufganiyot. And we’ll get a dreidel and light the menorah.”

“And books,” Josh interjected. “We need books.”

Noah nodded, and Daddy checked the clock, “We’ll talk more about this tomorrow, bug. It’s time for sleeping now.”

“‘k, Daddy.”

Noah went to sleep without complaint, excited about the idea of showing Daddy and Josh the fun stuff he used to do.

The following day, they started their Hanukkah preparations. After doing Internet research, Daddy and Noah went to the grocery store. Josh spent a productive hour on Amazon before he pinned some activities. He’d never celebrated Hanukkah before, but he was thrilled by the fact that Noah was happy about it.

When they looked it up, they realized that Hanukkah was coming relatively early, so they didn’t have time for Noah to get anxious. Also, since he knew more about Hanukkah (even through the lense of a small child’s memories), they were sticking to traditions that he liked.

The first night of their celebration, Noah sat watching the clock anxiously. Noah remembered this part. They had to light the candles at a specific time. He couldn’t miss it.

“Is almost time now, my Josh?” he asked, for the umpteenth million time.

Josh kissed the top of Noah’s head, resting his chin on the boy’s shoulder, “Soon, baby. We’ve got about ten minutes.”

“We get ready now?” Noah asked, wringing his hands. “It gots to be at the right time.”

Realizing that Noah was reaching tantrum point, Josh agreed. “Let’s get ready. What do we do first?”

Noah got down from the couch, taking Josh’s hand and leading him to the dining room. “We put our menorah down, then our candles. We need matches to light the shamash.”

The menorah was sitting on the counter, and Josh gently patted the baby toward it. “You get the menorah, sweet boy, and I’ll get the candles and the matches.”

Dave walked in then, carrying bags, “Hey.”

“Daddy!” Noah scolded, “We only gots ten minutes.”

“Okay,” Dave soothed, coming over to kiss him. “We’re okay. I got here in time. Let me put these away.”

“We have to light them at the right time,” Noah insisted.

“I know,” Dave said, shooting a look at Josh. He could tell the baby was getting anxious. “I’ll be quick.”

Josh put the matches on the table, sitting down and pulling Noah into his lap, “It’s alright, sweet boy. We’re going to be fine.”

“I wan’ to have it perfect.”

“Remember what we talked about?” Josh reminded. “It’s perfect because we’re all together. That’s all that matters. No matter what happens, if we’re together, then that means everything is alright. Are we together?”

Noah nodded.

“Then everything is alright, cookie monster.”

Noah nodded, staring at the menorah. This was his holiday, the only one that he remembered celebrating with his family consistently. He wanted to show Josh and Daddy how perfect it was.

“We need the prayers,” he told Josh, standing up and looking at him beseechingly. 

Looking at the clock, Josh saw they only had a few minutes. “I will go and get them. Do NOT touch the matches, understood?”

“No touching,” Noah agreed, nodding.

“Not even if you think we’re going to light them late, Noah Aaron,” Josh warned. “I’d rather have things not quite the way you want them then have to go to the hospital because you have burns.”

“Okay, Josh,” Noah said, clearly irritated.

Deciding to ignore the tone in order to focus on something he considered more important, Josh took Noah’s chin and forced eye contact, “I will spank your naughty bottom with the hairbrush, now and at bedtime, if you disobey.”

“Okay,” Noah agreed, squirming. “Please go get it!”

Josh dashed to Dave’s office, locating the printed prayer that he’d found online. Returning, he was relieved to find that not only did it look like the matches were still untouched, Dave was sitting at the table now.

“Are you going to do it tonight?” Josh asked, his tone much softer than before.

“Fire is not for babies,” Noah recited stiffly.

Josh nodded, “I can hold your hands while we do it, and I’ll light the samash thing for you.”

“Shamash,” Noah corrected. He looked at Dave, “Is okay, Daddy? I be careful.”

“It’s alright, baby. Show me what you do.”

Noah nodded, standing in front of the candles, a very serious expression on his face, “We say the prayer first.”

Josh handed him the computer print out, saying, “Go on, baby. Show us.”

Haltingly, Noah read the prayer. Although he didn’t know Hebrew, he remembered the prayer, from childhood ceremonies. With the paper spelling it out phonetically, he did okay, he thought. Then, Josh lit the shamash, handing it to Noah.

“Okay,” Josh murmured, placing both hands over the boy’s so they could light the first candle. That task accomplished, they put the shamash back in the center, and Josh sat down across from Dave, pulling the baby into his lap.

“What does the prayer mean?” Daddy asked Noah gently. The baby appeared pensive, and Dave didn’t want him retreating into sad memories.

Noah shrugged, “I don’t know. We always did it in Hebrew. Nana Rose just said we were praising God.”

“We can print off an English translation,” Josh suggested. “We’ll probably need it if Daddy or I are going to do it at all.”

The baby nodded, resting back against Josh, “Ev’rybody is ‘posed to light the candles. You take turns.”

“Do you want to read books, or do you want to talk?” Josh asked, as concerned as Dave by Noah’s quiet.

“I could tell you ‘bout Hanukkah?” Noah offered shyly. 

“We would love that,” Daddy told him, smiling at the boy. “Does Oscar know about Hanukkah? Should I get him from the couch?”

“Yes please,” Noah replied, waiting. When Oscar was in his arms, he started the explanation that he remembered from Nana Rose.

“Hanukkah is the Festival of Lights,” he said slowly. “A long time ago, Greek soldiers stole our temple and used it for one of their gods. I can’t ‘member which one. Even though people were mad, they didn’t fight acause they were scared. But then, the Greek king said that we couldn’t be Jewish anymore. Even though people were still scared, some of them fought, and they got their temple back. ‘cept the soldiers had done bad stuff there, and so it wasn’t holy anymore. The people had to burn oil so the temple was Jewish again, but they didn’t have enough. But there was a miracle, and the little bit of oil lasted eight nights.”

From what Noah had told them, his religious education had ended in early elementary school, when Nana Rose died. Josh had been raised Baptist. Dave’s parents were atheists. What little knowledge they had about Hanukkah was based entirely based on the research they’d done over the last few days. However, the ritual seemed to be soothing to Noah, and he obviously liked telling the story. 

“Thank you,” Josh told Noah. “That was interesting.”

“I don’t ‘member stuff so good, but I fink that’s what Nana Rose told me,” Noah admitted. 

Dave smiled at him, “I think you did a wonderful job. Did you guys celebrate any other holidays?”

Noah shrugged, “Not really. Hanukkah’s not really that ‘portant, but it happens ‘round Christmas, so we usually did somefing. At least, when I was little.” He didn’t say anything else, and Dave could see the familiar signs that the conversation was over, at least in Noah’s mind.

They sat quietly after that, talking about nothing important until the candles went out.

“Are you hungry, baby?” Dave asked, smiling at the thoughtful little boy.

Noah shrugged, and Dave picked him up, “Well, I’m hungry. Let’s eat our dinner, then we’ll do something.”

The baby was quiet the rest of the night. He ate his dinner without complaint, and he opened his present and was appreciative, but he seemed sad. Once they got him settled into his crib, Josh and Dave sat on the couch.

“Maybe this was a bad idea,” Dave said, worried.

Josh nodded, “Maybe, but we’re doing it now. We can’t just stop. We’ll keep doing what we’re doing unless he tells us he doesn’t want to celebrate anymore. Have you talked to him again about calling Sarah? She should be at school, so it’s not like he’ll accidentally talk to his mom or her boyfriend.”

“I’m afraid to bring it up,” Dave admitted. “He reacted badly last time, and I don’t want him to think we’re forcing him to do it.”

“Okay,” Josh said, letting it go. Personally, he thought that Dave should push the issue a little bit more. There had been a distinct increase in the amount that Noah was talking about Sarah, and Josh thought that it would help for the boy to talk to her. 

“We’re making those doughnut things tomorrow?” Josh asked, gracefully changing the subject.

“Yeah. Sufganiyot tomorrow. We’re going to make them on the fifth day too. The latkes are tomorrow and the eighth night, when Blaine and Kurt are here.”

Josh nodded, and they continued their conversation about the less charged holiday topics. It was just going to be the three of them for Christmas, and Josh wanted to go to a Christmas Eve service. They still weren’t sure about their menus on Christmas or Christmas day, and Dave still needed to grocery shop.

“I had Noah help me pick something out for you, from him,” Dave told Josh. “I think he’s going to ask you to do that for me too.”

“Alright,” Josh agreed. They talked for a few more minutes before finally deciding it was time to go up to bed. 

They didn’t get to sleep for long before Noah woke up, wailing, from a nightmare. He wouldn’t talk about it, except to say that he wanted to sleep in the big bed. Too tired to argue with him, Dave carried him into the master bedroom and helped him get settled in the bed.

“Sleep,” he ordered, laying down.

Noah sleepily nodded, falling asleep easily between Daddy and Josh. It became his default place over the next several days. In spite of Dave and Josh putting Noah in his crib, the baby’s nightmares had him up and in their bed before midnight every night.

He wouldn’t talk about it. He refused. Dave suggested calling Sarah to no avail. Noah was insistent that everything was fine. He was happy. Hanukkah was going the way he wanted it to. 

Kurt and Blaine saw the problem the night they arrived. It was the seventh night of Hanukkah, and they got there just before bed, so they missed the candles. They did not, however, miss Noah’s temper tantrum.

“I DON’T WANNA GO TO BED! I WANNA PLAY WIF KURT!”

As flattered as Kurt wanted to feel, he could tell that wasn’t really the problem. Josh was sitting on the floor beside the wildly kicking boy, talking quietly. Although Dave wanted to simply haul the baby up the steps, Josh had started it, and he figured he needed to stay out of it.

“You can’t play with Kurt right now, cookie. It’s bedtime. You can play with him in the morning.”

“NO!”

“Noah Aaron, you need to listen,” Josh warned.

“I DON’T WANNA!”

“I’m going to count to three,” Josh lectured calmly. “If I get to three, and you’re not on your way upstairs, then I know someone who is getting a bedtime spanking. One.”

“NO! I WANNA PLAY WIF KURT!”

“Two, Noah Aaron. I’m not fooling around here.”

Noah pounded on the floor, screeching in frustration.

With a sigh, Josh said, “Three. Come on Noah, up. We need to deal with this now too.”

“NO!” Noah turned his head to look at Josh. What was he going to do now?

Kurt took Blaine’s arm, “We’re going upstairs,” he announced to no one in particular. “See you guys tomorrow morning.”

“What’s going on, kitten?” Blaine asked, once they were safely in the guest room. “It’s not bedtime for you yet.”

Kurt shook his head, “Baby Noah doesn’t need an audience. It’s only going to make him more upset. ‘specially now that Josh gotta spank ‘im.”

Downstairs, Josh had elected to lay down beside Noah. Dave said, “I’m going to get ready for bed. Let me know when Noah’s ready for stories and talking.”

Josh nodded, watching Noah, “I’m ready to go upstairs when you are,” he explained quietly to the now silent boy. “I’m not going to drag you up there while you’re throwing a temper tantrum. You let me know when you’re all done.”

Noah tried to regain the rage that had been powering his tantrum, but it was difficult, now that there was no audience and nobody to fight with. Embarrassed, he lay face down. He knew that he was going to get spanked. He was actually kind of tired now, and he didn’t know what to do.

“You ready?” Josh asked, running a gentle hand down Noah’s back.

“I don’t want a spanking,” Noah mumbled, shamefaced. “‘m tired now, Josh.”

Josh nodded, murmuring, “I understand. You’re going to get one. That’s what happens when you disobey me.”

“I don’t yike ‘em.”

“I know. Come on, cookie,” Josh said, sitting up. He helped Noah to his feet, and they walked up the stairs together. Going into the nursery, Josh shut the door behind them and then went to sit on the side of the crib. “Come here, sweet boy. We’ll get this over and done with.”

Slowly, Noah walked over to Josh, allowing the man to pull his pajama bottoms and diaper off. Shifting from foot to foot, Noah let out a little squeak, not struggling, as Josh positioned him over his knee.

“Why are you getting this spanking?” Josh asked, gently chafing the pale cheeks in front of him.

Noah sniffled, “Acause I didn’t listen to you.” His voice dropped lower, “An’ I had a temper tantrum.”

Josh nodded, forcing himself to bring his hand down a few times. Josh didn’t warm up; those first swats always hurt, and Noah was already upset. Bursting into tears, he sobbed.

“I don’t like spanking you, Noah Aaron, but you have to listen to me, and you have to listen to Daddy.”

Noah nodded, crying, “‘m sorry, Josh. Didn’t mean it!”

“I know. I bet you’re going to listen the next time I count though.”

“Yesssssss.”

Going silent, Josh spanked hard and fast, eager to get it over with. This wasn’t how he wanted to celebrate a holiday, and he hated having to spank Noah when something was clearly wrong.

When Noah was involuntarily kicking with each swat, Josh stopped, rubbing the sore little cheeks.

“All done, cookie,” he murmured, giving Noah a minute to collect himself. 

Once Noah’s crying had slowed down to sniffles, Josh helped him up, then led him to the changing table. 

“Up we go,” he narrated, helping Noah up. Noah let out a yelp, and Josh helped him to lay down. “Let’s get you into a clean diaper.”

Noah held still, letting out a little sigh of relief at the thick layer of lotion Josh smeared over his bottom. “Fank you,” he whispered.

“You’re welcome, cookie,” Josh told him, taking a minute to smile at the boy. “I love you, my Noah.”

That got a smile in return, “Not so much as I yove you.”

They went through their usual routine, Noah’s mood improving with the conversation. He got quiet again when Josh helped him down and put his pajama bottoms back on.

“I gots to sleep in the crib by my own self?” he asked, looking at Josh. Lip between his teeth, he waited for an answer.

He didn’t have long to wait. “Don’t chew,” he was told, Josh picking him up. “Let’s get Oscar and blanky,” he narrated, carrying Noah and his loveys to the master bedroom.

“Someone’s sleeping in here?” Dave asked, smiling up at the boy. He happily accepted Noah when Josh handed him over, hugging the boy. “How’re you doing?”

Noah blushed, “‘m okay now. Sorry ‘bout my tantrum.”

“You’re all forgiven. How’s your bottom?” Dave patted gently as he asked.

“I may have put a little lotion on it,” Josh admitted, climbing into the bed beside the two of them. “I thought we’d just read our story tonight?”

Noah nodded, settling into his usual position. Thumb in his mouth, he listened to the story. After a few times through, he stated, “We will put Hanukkah pictures in here too. Acause even if’n ‘m bein’ naughty, we is all together, and that’s what’s ‘portant.”

“That’s exactly right,” Josh praised, kissing the boy. Noah’s eyelids were heavy, so Josh and Dave sped through their discussion before they all fell asleep.

The next morning, Noah was a little bit embarrassed to see Kurt and Uncle Blaine. He remembered his temper tantrum the night before, and he couldn’t believe he’d done that in front of their guests.

Kurt, recognizing what the problem was, waited until everyone was busy before he talked to Noah.

“It was hard, when we first started doing it,” he started. “I felt kind of guilty because Blaine and I were so happy.”

Noah had frozen at Kurt’s opening. Quietly, he asked, “Why?”

Kurt shrugged, smiling, “Because I love my dad. It was the same way I felt the first time I wanted Carole. You remember when I got mono, junior year?”

“Yeah...Finn gave it to you.”

“Yup. And my dad is great, but he never knew what to do when I was sick. So, I wanted Carole to do the whole mom thing. Except then, I’d be really mean to her because I felt guilty.”

“Why you feel guilty?” 

“It was like...I wasn’t forgetting my mom. I still missed her. But, I was letting Carole take care of me, and I was kind of happy with my family, and I felt like I was betraying my mom. When Blaine started being my daddy, I felt the same way. Like...like loving Blaine and being happy was like wrong. Like I couldn’t love them both.”

Noah was staring hard at his blocks, but he slowly mumbled, “I miss my mom. And Sarah. And I love Daddy and Josh, but I miss them, and...”

“And it’s hard. It’s okay that it’s hard, Noah,” Kurt murmured. 

Noah nodded, and they didn’t talk about it anymore. The grown ups slowly filtered back in, and Noah made his way over to Josh, climbing into the man’s lap and hugging him tightly.

“Yove you.”

“Love you too, cookie,” Josh promised, looking at Kurt. He could tell something was different, but neither of the littles said anything about it.

Their night went much more smoothly. Noah showed Kurt how to play the dreidel game, and they lit the candles. They had a big dinner together, and Noah seemed much more relaxed.

That night, in the big bed, Noah cuddled close to Daddy, saying, “I fink I’d yike to call Sarah. Maybe. If’n that’s okay.”

“That would be fine. Do you want to call tomorrow?” Dave offered.

Noah nodded, “Is okay?”

“It’s fine,” Dave assured him. 

Josh hugged them both, “It’s great. I’d love to meet your little sister sometime, when you’re ready. Anybody who loves my Noah has good taste.”

That got a little smile. Then, Noah squirmed away and leaned over Dave to grab their book, “Read please,” he ordered.

They read through the book. All three of the men could recite it by memory at this point, and Dave had joked that Josh should market the idea for children with anxiety.

At the end of their discussion that evening, Noah traced a finger over the cover of the book, “Tomorrow,” he stated, “we put new pictures in.”

Josh nodded, “Tomorrow, I’ll put in the new stuff so we have our first Hanukkah pages in there.”

“Good,” Noah said decisively. 

“Time for lights out, cuddle bug,” Dave told Noah. Without complaint, Noah snuggled down between the two of them, going to sleep.


	5. Christmas Traditions (Old and New)

Christmas didn’t really have the emotions behind it that the other holidays did. At least, it didn’t for Noah. When they began talking about it, Noah didn’t tense or get upset.

“We used to eat Chinese food the day before,” he volunteered. “And watch Die Hard. Sarah wasn’t really ‘posed to, but my mom was at work.”

It didn’t seem like an entirely appropriate movie for Noah to watch now, and Dave asked, “Do you want to do that?”

“Maybe just the Chinese food? Kurt said there’s a Charlie Brown for Christmas too. He said that one’s better than Thanksgiving.”

“There is,” Josh agreed. “We can watch Charlie Brown, if that’s what you want to do. We’ll order Chinese food and watch a movie.”

“What other stuff people do?” Noah asked, interested. 

“We have to go get a tree,” Josh told him. “And we’ll decorate it. We can do that this weekend.”

“There’s presents,” Dave said, kissing the boy. “And food.”

“When is there presents?” Noah asked, interest piqued.

“Christmas morning,” Josh told him.

Dave said, “We always opened one box the night before, with pajamas. So we had warm pajamas when we were opening presents.”

“What else?”

“We have stories.”

Josh always had stories, so that was nothing new. “Is Kurt and Uncle Blaine going to cel’brate?”

“Nope,” Dave shook his head. “They go home to see Kurt’s dad and Carole for Christmas.”

“Is just us?”

Josh nodded, “Yeah.”

“Okay,” Noah said, climbing off of the couch. “Can we play crash now?”

Surprised by how well Noah took that, Daddy and Josh resolved to watch for any problems. Maybe Christmas would be easier though, since it was new.

Dave had never had a real tree before, and he was surprised by Josh’s insistence that they go to an actual farm and cut down a tree. Noah was thrilled by it.

Sitting in the backseat of Josh’s car, Noah sang along with Christmas carols for the 45 minute drive. When they got to the farm, it was like trying to walk a cat.

“Noah, hold still. You need to stay with us,” Daddy told him, grabbing the boy by one hand and pulling him back. “We need to get you bundled up. It’s cold out.”

“Is snowing!” Noah exclaimed.

It had been snowing for weeks, but Noah’s excitement hadn’t waned. He squirmed as Daddy put his hat and gloves on, making a face at the scarf.

“‘m not cold.”

“It’s 12 degrees out,” Dave lectured, zipping up the coat. 

“Done?” Noah asked. Before Daddy could say yes, Noah was off toward the trees.

“Noah!” Daddy hissed, chasing after him. The farm was huge, and he didn’t want to lose his baby. “Come back.”

Completely fascinated by everything, Noah didn’t pay any attention, winding his way through the trees and calling back to the men.

“We get this one?” he asked.

Josh silently thanked God for the fact that it was a weekday, and there were only a handful of people there. Catching up with his little boy, he grabbed Noah’s hand. Dropping the saw, he landed a firm swat to the back of one jeaned thigh.

“Daddy said to stay with us, not to go off running through the trees. We don’t want to lose you,” Josh explained.

Noah had jumped at the swat, and he glared at Josh, “That hurted,” he complained. It hadn’t really, but it still wasn’t fair to smack him in public.

“You need to listen,” Dave told the boy, picking up the saw from the ground. 

“Ooookkkkkkk,” Noah agreed, trying to twist away. “Let’s goooooo.”

“Noah,” Dave warned, “you need to stay with us. Did you hear me?”

“Yesssssss.”

Josh shook the hand he had a hold of, making Noah look at him, “Knock it off, monster. Daddy and I don’t want to spank you.”

Noah closed his eyes, taking several deep breaths. Once he’d calmed himself down, he opened them up, “Can we please look now?”

“Yes,” Dave told him. “You need to hold a grown up’s hand though.”

Noah’s jaw clenched, but he nodded, wiggling his hand so Josh let go of his wrist, and then taking the man’s hand.

“Let’s look over here,” Dave suggested, aware that Noah was embarrassed. Starting toward a patch of trees, he left Josh to soothe the baby.

Josh hugged Noah to his side, “Thank you for calming yourself down,” he praised quietly. “You’re getting really good at doing that.”

Noah blushed, but he leaned against Josh, drinking in the praise. He let himself be led toward the trees Dave was looking at.

“I like this one,” Dave said, indicating a tall tree.

Josh tugged at Noah’s hand, “What do you think, cookie?”

Noah shrugged, “It’s a tree.”

They looked at a handful of trees, but Noah didn’t seem to have an opinion about them, and it was very cold. Finally, Dave and Josh picked a tree. Dragging it to get bound up, Dave stopped at the car.

“I’ll meet you up there,” he told Josh, nodding toward Noah. “I think that Noah’s getting cold.”

Noah was cold, although no colder than anyone else. Daddy had noticed the time though, and he realized that it was the baby’s normal morning nap time. He hoped that being inside a warm and quiet car would encourage Noah to conk out, at least until they got home.

Luckily for Dave, Noah’s mood appeared to be at least somewhat because of exhaustion. He was asleep before Josh got back to the car with the tree, and he slept all the way home. Dave and Josh didn’t wake him up, electing to take the tree inside first.

When Dave ran back outside, he found Noah blinking sleepily. Gently guiding him from the car, Daddy said, “Hey, sleepy baby. How’re you feeling?”

“Hungry,” Noah mumbled, leaning against Daddy.

“Okay, let’s get you some lunch,” Dave told him, practically carrying him into the kitchen. “Josh,” he called, “do you want a grilled cheese and some soup?”

With the affirmative reply, Dave began putting together their meal. Noah was yawning in his high chair. By the time lunch was ready, Noah had woken up a bit more.

As Dave tried to spoon soup into Noah’s mouth, the baby was chattering questions, “Can we dec’rate the tree af’er lunch now?”

“No, baby,” Josh explained. “We have to let the branches settle.”

“Where’s our Christmas dec’rations? We got lots? Finn’s mom had boxes and boxes.”

“Noah, bite,” Daddy told him, holding the spoon to his lips.

“I gots-”

Dave shoved the spoon in between Noah’s lips, and the baby reluctantly swallowed, “Daddy! ‘m tryin’ to find stuff out.”

“And I’m trying to keep you from losing weight,” Dave admonished. “Come on, baby, we’ll talk all about it when we’re done.”

“I gots questions now.”

“Noah Aaron,” Daddy warned.

Noah opened his mouth, taking another spoonful of the tomato soup. It wasn’t that he disliked the soup, he was just waking up, and he needed to know stuff.

It took a lot of ordering, but Daddy got Noah to eat half a bowl of soup and the whole sandwich. As soon as that was done though, Noah began twisting and pushing at the tray on the high chair.

“Out out out!” he sang, hammering out a beat with his hands.

Dave looked at Josh, raising his eyebrows. Realizing that his boyfriend was getting a little bit frustrated, Josh intervened, “Okay, Noah. We understand. Do you want to go in your playpen?”

Noah shook his head, “I wan’ to go in the living room wif the tree please.”

“No, baby. Not right now. Daddy and I need to finish lunch.”

“Josssshhhhhh.”

“Playpen it is,” Josh announced, removing the tray from the playpen and picking Noah up. He carried the little boy over to the playpen, setting him down amongst his toys. “Play nice, sweet boy.”

Noah scowled at that. He didn’t want the stupid playpen, and he said as much to Josh.

The man looked down at him, “Noah, you’re pushing it, baby. Behave.”

Pouting, Noah bit his tongue. He wanted to decorate, not get spanked, and Daddy and Josh were getting inexplicably cranky. 

Returning to the counter, Josh took a bite of his sandwich. While he and Dave talked together, Noah came up with a brilliant idea. Grabbing his bottle, he began dragging it along the side, singing, “Nobody knows, the trouble I’ve seen. Nobody knows my sorrow.”

Dave and Josh couldn’t help it. They burst into laughter at that. Noah popped up, smiling broadly, “Can I come out now?”

“Okay, my little criminal,” Dave laughed, picking the baby back up. “Goofy boy. Josh and I’ll eat in the living room so you can look at the tree.”

“Yeah!” Noah squirmed down from Daddy, running out to the living room. He stopped, staring at the tree. It seemed a lot bigger now that it was inside. “Wow,” he breathed.

“Come cuddle with me,” Dave told him, sitting on the couch and holding out his arms. The baby happily joined him, and Dave soon found himself with half of his food gone. “Thought you were done, bug.”

“I getted hungry ‘gain,” Noah explained, eyes darting around the room. “I getted very hungry for more grilled cheese. We got dec’rations for not the tree?”

Dave rubbed Noah’s back, glancing at Josh. Although they wanted the baby to have a fun holiday, he was starting to get worried about Noah’s behavior. The boy seemed to be getting more and more hyped up, and Daddy didn’t want him melting down. Not to mention the food issue.

It had become more obvious since Josh moved in, but Noah wouldn’t sit still for meals. He’d start in his high chair, eating just enough to get free and then insisting he was full. Once he got released, one or both of them would find Noah inhaling half of their food, suddenly starving again.

“Baby, deep breath,” Dave murmured.

“‘m not scared or mad.”

“I know, but your heart’s beating a million miles a minute,” Dave explained, pulling the slightly resistant boy into his lap. “Breathe for me, bug. We have plenty of time to decorate, and Josh and I will explain everything and show you all of our Christmas stuff. Daddy promises.”

Noah nodded, still wiggling and squirming, and Josh suggested, “Why don’t we go play in the playroom while we wait for the branches to settle?”

Reluctantly, Noah allowed himself to be led upstairs. Without waiting for Noah to grab his blocks, Josh got paper and crayons, sprawling with Noah and Dave across the floor and gently encouraging the boy to draw pictures.

It took close to an hour, but Noah calmed down. He became engrossed in what he was doing, and he seemed to forget that anything was different. 

Glancing at his watch, Dave decided that it would be a good idea to get naptime in before Noah remembered, “It’s time for everyone whose name starts with N to take a snooze.”

“‘m not sleepy,” Noah objected, adding in some more detail to his picture.

Dave shook his head, “I didn’t ask if you were feeling tired; I said it was time to take a rest. Come on, cuddle bug. Let’s go down to the nursery.”

Sighing, Noah sat up and glared at Dave, who stared back at him without a change in expression, “It’s time for your nap,” he said.

Judging by Noah’s response, it was past time. Throwing down his crayon, Noah stood up and stomped down the steps. Josh started to pick up the crayons and paper, Dave stilled his hands.

“Nope. Noah can clean that up when he wakes up,” he explained.

“You SAID is nap time,” Noah hollered from the nursery. “‘m WAITING.”

Starting toward the stairs, Dave asked, “Could you maybe make up a bottle for me? Sounds like someone’s getting impatient.”

“Sounds like someone wants a swat,” Josh retorted, following Dave down the stairs. “He might need you to pull him up short and remind him that we have rules, Dave. You know he tests when he gets scared about changes.”

“Not scared,” Noah muttered, from his spot on the nursery floor.

“So you’re just being rude?” Josh asked, voice incredibly polite as he stopped in the doorway and looked down on Noah.

The little boy suddenly found himself wanting to look elsewhere. Avoiding eye contact, Noah said, “Is nap time now?”

Nodding at the suitably chastened boy, Josh told them, “I’m going to go down and get a bottle. I think someone needs to apologize to Daddy for sassing.” He squatted to make eye contact with Noah, “I want you to say sorry, my Noah. We don’t talk that way to each other.”

Noah nodded, and Josh suggested, “Do you think we should read our story before nap today?”

Noah nodded. He knew that Josh wasn’t being mean just to be mean, but it was hard sometimes having two grown ups around to remind him about his behavior.

When Josh left, Noah ran to Daddy, hugging him, “Sorry.”

Dave didn’t mention it as he got Noah into a clean diaper. Settling together in the chair, Noah sucked his thumb and waited for Josh to return.

“Fank you,” he mumbled, taking the offered bottle. Allowing Dave to cradle him, Noah listened to Josh read through their story.

“Time to sleep,” Dave murmured, kissing the drowsing baby and gently pushing him toward the crib. “Sweet dreams, my Noah.”

Noah went, climbing in and clumsily pulling the blankets over himself, “We put pictures of today in?”

“Yeah, sweet boy. That’s why I took them,” Josh told him. “Now sleep. When you get up, we’ll decorate.”

Without another word, Noah fell fast asleep. While he was resting, Daddy and Josh began pulling all of their decorations out. Between the two of them, it was an impressive display.

“Do you think I should start decorating outside?” Dave asked, untangling lights.

Josh looked at him like he’d suggested sacrificing Rudolph, “No. I think that Noah wants to help, and you need to wait for him.”

“Okay,” Dave said, rolling his eyes. “He can’t help with that part anyway. I need to use a ladder.”

The discussion was interrupted by the sounds of Noah calling for them. “Daddy! Daddy! My Josh! ‘m ‘wake! Come get your Noah!”

Dave was busy with the lights, so Josh went up to get the baby. Noah was standing in his crib, bouncing excitedly, “Hi! Hi, my Josh! Is the branches ready?”

“For what, cookie?” Josh asked, helping him out and carrying him to the changing table.

“For dec’rating!”

“Yeah, sweetheart,” Josh smiled. “I’m happy that you’re so excited. Daddy and I need to put lights on the tree, but then we can hang ornaments.”

“I can do lights,” Noah insisted.

Josh shook his head, changing Noah as he explained, “No, Noah. You’re too little. That’s not for babies.”

Noah made a face at that at that. He didn’t like being told that he was too little. He liked helping. His pout disappeared when Josh gently tapped his lip, “No no,” he reprimanded. “Are you still too tired to decorate? You can sleep more if you’re cranky.”

“No, Josh,” Noah said, emphatically shaking his head. “‘m all rested and ready. ‘m gonna make the house so nice! It’s gon’ be very...”

“Festive?” Josh suggested, helping him to sit up.

“Festive,” Noah agreed, hopping down from the table and starting down the stairs, “‘mon, my Josh. We gots lots to do.”

“We do,” Josh told him. “First though, we need to go upstairs so you can pick up your crayons. We don’t throw toys.”

Noah made a face, but he slowly dragged himself to the playroom, picking up the crayons and putting them away. “I only frowed one of ‘em.”

“We don’t throw any of the crayons.”

After what seemed like forever of picking toys up to Noah, he had put away his art supplies, and then Josh let him go downstairs.

Dave opened up a box of decorations, “Here you go, baby. Can you help me by unpacking this?” The contents of the box were all non-breakable.

“Where I put it?” Noah asked, sitting down in front of the box and carefully pulling out the first object, a plastic dog sitting in a small wreath.

“Wherever you want, bug,” Dave told him.

“Where’d that come from?” Josh asked, helping Noah stand up. 

Dave smiled, “McDonalds. Do you remember the 101 Dalmatians movies? They had 101 different holiday dogs. My family collected all of them. Those are good because they’re actually toys. Kurt spent a long time playing with them one year.”

Noah methodically pulled out each of the dogs, putting them throughout the living room. Once he’d emptied the box, he patted at Dave, “It looks okay?”

“It looks wonderful,” Dave assured, stopping from where he was winding the lights to hug the baby.

Noah leaned into him, asking shyly, “It looks as good as when Kurt helps?”

“Absolutely,” Dave told him.

They spent the rest of the day decorating, with a short break for dinner. Everything that was taken out had to be looked at thoroughly, and Noah wanted to hear the stories behind different objects. 

Just when Noah thought they were all done, Josh ran upstairs, returning quickly with one last box.

“This one is for Noah,” he said, handing it over.

Noah looked at the box, before looking quizzically at Josh, “What is it, my Josh?”

“It’s your first ornament,” Josh explained, watching as the baby began unwrapping it. “In my family, everyone got a new ornament every year. Daddy and I already have a lot, but I thought you should have some that are just yours. So, that’s your ornament for your first Christmas.”

Smiling, Noah pulled the ornament from the container, holding it up for Dave to see, “Daddy! Look! I got my own orn’ment!”

“You do,” Dave agreed, grinning back at him. It was a grinning monster, with googly eyes. Josh had carefully written on the back, “Noah’s First Christmas, 2020”. “Where are we going to hang that up?”

Noah looked at the tree with a critical eye, walking around to gaze at it from every angle before picking one of the highest branches. 

Coming back to sit down with them, Noah situated himself in Daddy’s lap. He explained seriously, “You said the ‘portant ones go on top, so they don’t get knocked off.”

“I did,” Dave murmured, kissing the boy. He was glad that Noah seemed to be enjoying the holiday so much.

“That’s good, baby,” Josh praised, scooting over so he could lean against Dave’s arm. “We don’t want Baxter taking off with it. That ornament is way too important.”

Noah smiled proudly, revelling in their time together. Cuddled on the couch, the little family looked around their home.

“I have Christmas stories,” Josh suggested. 

“Yay! I wan’ read ‘em.”

Josh smiled, “Well, we can read them, but I think you need to be in your jammies first, cookie.”

Noah sprang to his feet at that, “Time for baff! Is time, Daddy! My Josh, you get the stories, and we be right back?”

Dave followed along behind Noah. True to his word, they returned very quickly. Noah had rushed Daddy through the bath, eager to see his new stories. When they got back to the living room, he only got more excited.

“We eat cookies?” he asked, running to the couch and climbing up beside Josh.

He got a kiss, “You smell so good, cookie,” Josh praised. “I could eat you up,” he teased, gobbling at Noah’s neck and making the boy laugh. Blaine and Kurt had sent bubble bath that made Noah smell like gingerbread cookies.

“No eatin’ me! ‘m not really cookies! ‘m your Noah.”

“Oh, you’re my Noah?” Josh joked, kissing the spot he’d nibbled. “I guess I shouldn’t eat you then. I wouldn’t have anybody to play with.”

“Josh,” Noah pestered, patting the man, “We get to eat cookies wif our story?”

“Sorry, cookie. I got distracted,” Josh explained. “Yeah. We’re going to eat the cookies you and Kurt made with Daddy, and I made hot cocoa.”

“I have one?” Noah asked, leaning forward. He touched the rim of the plate, waiting for Josh to nod, then happily grabbed a gingerbread man, biting the head off with a grin.

Nestling back next to Josh, Noah said, “Me ‘n’ Oscar is ready for stories now.”

Cracking open the first book, they cuddled together and read their stories. They read for so long that Noah dozed off before they finished the last book.

“Bedtime,” Dave murmured, standing up and picking the baby up. He’d have to skip teeth that night, but Daddy figured one time wouldn’t kill anyone.

Noah mumbled in his sleep, turning to nestle against Dave’s chest. Thumb in his mouth, he slept through the trek upstairs.

With Noah asleep, he couldn’t beg to sleep in the big bed. However, he looked so cute, that Josh did it for him.

“Can he sleep with us?” he begged. 

“Pushover,” Dave teased, carrying the baby to the master bedroom and settling him into bed. Josh handed over the monster and the blanket, and they tucked the baby in.

Noah roused just enough to smile at them, “Night night,” he mumbled. 

“Sweet dreams,” Dave whispered, kissing the baby before heading back downstairs. They had presents to wrap.

In spite of their plans to keep holidays low key, Christmas was not. With the traditions from Dave and Josh’s families, and the things that both men wanted to do just for Noah, it seemed like they did something every day. As they got closer to Christmas, Noah started getting distinctly cranky. Until one night, he flat out refused to watch a movie.

“I don’t wanna,” he said, glaring at the old, black and white, film on the TV.

It was the day before Christmas Eve, and they’d definitely done a lot of Christmas stuff. Between baking cookies, going to look at lights, reading stories, and watching movies, Noah was feeling Christmased out, and he didn’t care that Josh always watched ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’ with his grandma.

Instead of getting mad, Josh sat down on the couch and pulled Noah into his lap, “What did you want to do, cookie?”

Noah was surprised that he wasn’t getting yelled at, and he shrugged. He’d figured that he’d have to do it anyway. It was a tradition, and he had heard Daddy and Josh talk ‘bout that a whole lot. It seemed like tradition meant it was something that adults definitely liked, but was only sometimes fun for kids. He’d liked the cookie baking, but he could have done without the old movies that were super boring and not fun at all.

“You know what we haven’t done?” Dave said, sitting beside them.

“What?” Noah asked, craning to look at Daddy. He really just wanted to play.

Dave smiled, “We haven’t played outside in that fresh snow. How does that sound?”

“Really?” Noah asked, grinning. They’d played outside, but there had been a big snowfall the night before, and the backyard was covered in at least 18 inches of thick, fluffy, clean snow.

“Let’s get your boots and your snow pants on,” Josh told him, setting the boy on his feet and gently patting his bottom. 

Noah raced to the hall closet, returning with a handful of clothing, “Let’s go! Let’s go!” he insisted, dumping everything.

Dave laughed, pulling the boy to stand between his knees, “Let’s get you dressed first,” he told the boy, helping him step into his snow pants.

Getting dressed to go outside was a task that took forever, and that was only exacerbated by Daddy and Josh having to get dressed.

With the baby bouncing and begging, they got outside into the snow. Rather than plunging forward to play, Noah stood still and stared in wonder.

It was dark out, and the backyard was only lit by the porch lights and the moon. In the dim light, Noah, Daddy, and Josh played, for well over an hour, until Noah was red faced and cold. 

“Inside,” Dad encouraged, pushing the boy toward the door and then up the stairs. “Bath time,” he told him.

While Noah took his bath, singing and splashing, Josh stayed downstairs and made hot chocolate. In spite of missing his movie, he’d had a really good time. He was starting to think that the traditions that Noah was accidentally making were better than the ones he’d planned.

They slept in late on Christmas Eve. Noah had fallen asleep in his crib, and he woke up around 5:00. Although he was pretty certain that he was awake for the day, Daddy bringing him into the big bed and giving him a bottle helped Noah fall back to sleep.

When he finally woke up, he sat up in the middle of the bed, looking at the men sleeping on either side. Leaning, he kissed Josh lightly on the cheek.

“You wake up now, my Josh?” He patted lightly as he asked.

Catching his hand, Josh kissed Noah’s palm. “Why am I getting the sweet little wake up this morning?”

Noah smiled, “I fink that Daddy would yike doughnuts for breakfast. It could be a s’prise. S’prises are nice.”

“Shhh,” Josh murmured, sliding out of bed. After grabbing his jeans, he picked the baby up and carried him to the nursery. “It won’t be a surprise if we wake Daddy up,” he explained.

That got a broad grin, and Noah ran to his dresser, coming back with jeans and a thermal. “Need clothes.”

They got dressed quickly, and Josh wrote a note for Dave. Then, hand in hand, they trekked through the snow to get doughnuts. Leaning into Josh, Noah hummed as they walked.

“Happy baby,” Josh commented.

“I yike doughnuts.”

“I know you do, cookie monster.”

“Daddy yikes ‘em too though. And you. Isn’t selfish.”

Josh stopped then, turning to look at Noah, “Sweetheart, it’s okay to ask for things you want. It’s fine if you want doughnuts. Maybe this can be our new tradition.”

“Yike getting the tree?” Noah tilted his head to the side, intrigued by the idea that he could just tell them something he wanted, and it could be part of the stuff their family did.

Josh nodded, taking Noah’s hand, “Like getting the tree,” he agreed, walking again. “Like reading our story after we add new pictures to it. Like tacos before Thanksgiving and Chinese food on Christmas Eve and Daddy’s dalmatians and reading Polar Express.”

“I yike Christmas.”

“Good, baby,” Josh told him. They got to the bakery then, and he added, “I like it too.”

Noah was much more decisive this time, picking doughnuts out quickly, and he would have skipped home if it wasn’t for all of the snow. When they got there, they found Dave sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a mug of coffee.

“Shut your eyes,” Noah ordered.

“Please?”

“Please.”

When Daddy did as Noah told him, the little boy peeled off his gloves, opening the box of pastries and holding one up to Daddy’s mouth, “Bite.”

Dave found himself with a mouthful of custard filled doughnut, and he opened his eyes, trying to smile around it, “Did you get me doughnuts?”

Grinning, Noah said, “Uh huh! Acause you yike doughnuts, and I yike doughnuts, and my Josh yikes doughnuts, so we can have doughnuts ev’ry year.”

“We can?” Dave asked, pulling the baby into his lap. He took the doughnut from Noah’s hand, saying, “Bite.”

Noah nodded, taking a healthy bite of doughnut, “Josh said.”

“Well, if Josh said,” Dave responded, smiling at his boyfriend.

“Come here, cookie,” Josh asked, holding out his hand. “Let’s get your boots and coat off, please.”

Noah reluctantly climbed off of Daddy’s lap, going with Josh to hang up his coat and put his boots in the closet. When he returned to the dining room, Dave handed him a sippy cup.

With a sigh, Noah brought it to his lips. He still didn’t like the milk, but Daddy said it was good for him. When he took a sip, he visibly brightened.

“Is choc’late!”

Dave smiled, pulling the baby back into his lap, “Yup. I figured you could have chocolate milk for breakfast since it’s a special occasion.”

“I really yike Christmas.”

Noah’s good opinion of Christmas only improved as the day wore on. Although Daddy and Josh tried to take turns working, both of them worked at least for a little while each day. On Christmas Eve, they both took the whole day off, and they played with Noah. Endless rounds of crash, coloring, and reading stories together, and Noah was pretty much convinced that Christmas was the best holiday ever.

“Can we eat while we watch Charlie Brown?” Noah asked, sitting with Josh. Daddy had gone to get the door, and Noah figured that asking Josh was a better bet.

Unfortunately for him, Dave walked back in and answered, “Nope. We eat in the dining room or the kitchen, bug. If you eat your dinner, we can have a snack while we watch the movie.”

“Pleeeee-AH” Noah’s plea was cut off by Josh standing abruptly, sending the boy tumbling onto his side.

“Come on, little man,” Dave said, reaching out his hand and pulling Noah to his feet. “I got extra egg rolls.”

With that incentive, Noah didn’t care about not eating in the living room. He raced to the high chair, waiting impatiently.

“Up, Daddy! I need up in my chair sos I can eat my egg rolls,” he demanded. He giggled when Josh swooped him up, sneaking in a quick kiss before he settled Noah back in his high chair.

“What else do you want, my Noah?” he asked, sitting down at the table and unpacking their dinner. 

“Egg rolls, egg rolls, Noah wants egg rolls,” Noah sang, drumming out a rhythm on his tray.

Josh nodded, staying the boy’s hands, “I know, you want egg rolls. When you finish your first one, you can have another. What else though?”

“Just egg rolls.”

“No, bug,” Dave said, setting plates and utensils on the table. “You aren’t just eating egg rolls. Daddy ordered sweet and sour chicken, fried rice, wonton soup, and spare ribs. Do you want rice or soup?”

“Rice,” Noah sighed, resting his chin on his hand and staring at the table. 

Josh smiled, “You’re so ill used. I’m going to get drinks.”

“Thanks,” Dave said, sitting down and beginning to dish food onto Noah’s plate. “Do you want soup too?”

“No fank you.”

“Such nice manners. Do you want chicken or ribs?”

Noah looked at him, asking, “Did you get sauce onna side?”

“You know I did. Daddy knows what you like, little man.”

“Chicken, but not too much sauce, Daddy. Just some to dip.”

“Daddy knows, Noah,” Josh said, returning with their drinks. 

Noah looked up at Josh, smiling hopefully, “Could maybe I have a beer?”

Josh had no idea what the answer to that question was, and he looked at Dave. The man considered Noah for a minute before saying, “Because it’s a special occasion, you can have one beer, Noah. Just one. Understood?”

“Uh huh,” Noah nodded, “fank you.”

Josh went back into the kitchen for a third beer, considering the sippy cups. “Dave?” he called, standing in the doorway. He held up a cup, raising his eyebrow.

Dave looked at the baby, saying, “Noah, do you think you can use a bottle like a big boy?”

Noah’s eyes widened to comic proportions before he nodded slowly, “I fink so. I be careful.” 

When Josh came around the high chair, holding out an open bottle, Noah took it with two hands, holding it very carefully. Bringing it up to his mouth, Noah took a sip, letting out a little moan.

“Good?” Josh asked, smiling at the baby’s obvious enjoyment.

“Fank you, my Josh,” Noah answered, carefully setting the bottle down. After considering its place on the high chair tray, he picked it back up, “You put this on table please? I don’ wan’ knock it down.”

Josh took the bottle back, setting Noah’s filled plate on the high chair tray. They sat around the table, eating dinner, Noah occasionally asked for his beer. He was clearly pacing himself, not wanting to run out before he finished his dinner.

Once his plate was empty, and he’d eaten his second egg roll, Noah began squirming, “I get down now please?”

“Playpen?” Josh asked.

Noah looked at him, making a sad face, “I just need cuddles, my Josh.”

The man scoffed, even as he helped Noah out of the chair, “Uh huh. I think you want my egg roll because Daddy told you that they were all gone.”

“Can’t I just yove my Josh?” Noah asked, climbing onto the man’s lap and gleefully grabbing for his plate, taking an enormous bite of egg roll.

“I thought you just loved me,” Josh teased.

“Yove means sharing, my Josh.”

Josh smiled at Dave, “Does it now? Does that mean you’ll be sharing your egg rolls with me?”

“Daddy is ascared ‘m gonna lose weight ‘gain, my Josh. I gots to eat lots of egg rolls so Uncle Dr. Blaine don’t get his scary, lecture-y, doctor voice wif my Daddy. Don’t you want Daddy to be happy, Josh?”

“Yeah, Josh,” Dave smiled. “Don’t you want me to be happy?”

“I’m never going to get to eat my own egg roll again, am I, Noah?”

Taking another bite, Noah shook his head, “Nope. Is okay, my Josh. They is not so good for you.”

Noah was an egg roll fiend, and Dave soon had a lapful of baby eating his food. That accomplished, and with no more egg rolls available, Noah leaned back against Daddy and gave a contented sigh. He felt relaxed.

“Do you want to watch your movie, cookie?” Josh asked.

That got him moving, going to the living room and curling up on the couch with Oscar and his blanky. He liked Charlie Brown, even if it wasn’t as exciting as Die Hard. It was a lot more fun to cuddle up with Daddy and his Josh, eating popcorn and taking the occasional sip of Daddy’s beer.

He felt sleepy after the movie, and he kind of wanted to go to bed, but Josh said they had presents first.

“Remember though, Noah,” Josh warned. “This isn’t for playing presents. You’re going to get lots more tomorrow.”

Noah nodded, taking the box and ripping it open, “Is dinos playin’ guitar, Daddy,” he said, showing the pajamas to Dave.

Daddy smiled, kissing him, “It is, and Daddy washed those for you already, so you can wear them tonight. We want you to be a handsome little man in our Christmas pictures tomorrow. Which, if you’re going to be a happy little man, I think someone needs to take a bath and get in bed.”

“Inna big bed? Acause is a special ‘casion?” Noah asked.

It seemed like most nights were big bed occasions, but Dave loved the feeling of waking up with Noah pressed against him, their early mornings full of tickling and quiet talks.

“If you take your bath without fussing for us,” Daddy told him. Noah had recently developed an aversion to having his hair washed. Dave figured the baby had picked up the new habit from Kurt, who had always hated it.

Noah nodded, standing up, “I not goin’ to fuss,” he promised, starting up the stairs.

True to his word, Noah happily splashed and sang his way through his bath, letting Josh wash his hair without any complaints. Some of the Christmas dalmatians had migrated up to the bath tub, and Noah had an ongoing storyline involving their daring escape. Clad in his new pajamas, he snuggled against Josh, letting the other man carry him down the stairs and into the kitchen where Daddy was heating up warm milk for a bottle.

“I takeded my baff. No fussin’.”

“That’s my good boy,” Daddy praised the baby. “You’re being a very good listener.”

Putting the baby down, Josh watched as he ran to Daddy, begging for cuddles. “‘m good,” Noah mumbled, looking distinctly tired.

“You’re our good boy,” Josh agreed. “Noah, do you think Rudolph wants carrots or oatmeal?”

Noah looked at him like he was crazy, “What?”

“We have to leave a snack for Santa, and I figured that Rudolph is probably hungry too,” Josh explained.

“Does ev’ybody leave snacks for Rudolph?” Noah asked.

“We always did,” Josh shrugged.

Noah shook his head, “Then Rudolph is going to get too many treats. Can we leave a note for Santa ‘bout the other reindeer? They is prob’ly hungry too, even if they is not as famous.”

Josh smiled, pulling a small bag of oatmeal from the pantry, “Can you help me?”

“Uh huh. What I do?”

“Can you get glitter from the cupboard, please?” Josh asked, gesturing to the cupboard that held a small stash of art supplies.

Noah nodded, not questioning why they needed glitter, “What color?” he asked.

“Red and silver,” Josh answered, pouring some oatmeal into a bowl. 

Bringing the glitter over, Noah asked, “Now what?”

“Give it a good sprinkle,” Josh explained, watching as Noah added the glitter to the oatmeal. “Stir it too, baby.”

Although Noah was taking this all very easily, assuming that Josh knew exactly what he was doing, Dave had to ask, “What are you doing?”

“The glitter is what helps reindeer fly,” Josh explained. 

“Yeah, Daddy,” Noah scoffed. “Glitter is what makes ‘em fly.”

Smiling, Dave went back to stirring the milk, happy that the baby was happy, even if he was being a little sassy.

“Now what?” Noah asked.

“I need you to write a note for Santa, if you want him to know that the oatmeal is for the other reindeer.”

Noah stopped, looking up at Josh, “Santa prob’ly wants you to write it. Acause he knows you already.”

“No, baby. Santa likes it when little boys write the notes,” Josh explained.

Noah shook his head, “I fink you should do it, please.”

Noah was starting to get over his fear of writing, but apparently, writing a note to Santa was too hard. Josh forced himself to say, “No, cookie. You need to do it. I’ll tell you how to spell the words, but I want to see you write it out.”

With a little pout, Noah walked back to the art cupboard, returning the glitter and getting out paper and crayons. Sitting on a stool, he stared blankly at the paper. He didn’t know what to write for Santa.

“Why don’t you start with ‘Dear Santa,’” Daddy suggested, taking pity on the boy.

Noah slowly wrote that out, after picking a bright red crayon, “Dear Santa,” he narrated. “Now what I say to him, Daddy?”

“What do you say when you get something?” Dave asked, pouring the milk into a bottle and taking the saucepan to wash out.

“Fank you,” Noah answered promptly.

Dave nodded, “You say thank you. So, can you tell Santa thank you for the presents?”

“Fank you for bringing me nice presents,” Noah murmured, writing each word with painstaking neatness. 

When he didn’t continue, Josh suggested, “Maybe tell him what you want him to know about the oats?”

“I leaved you a snack for your not Rudolph...how I spell Rudolph?” Noah stopped, looking up. Once Daddy spelled it out, Noah asked, “Spell reindeer please?” Josh answered this time, and Noah finished, “reindeers acause they need to eat too. Good job bringing me presents, Noah.”

He looked up, watching as Josh put cookies on a plate, “I get more cookies?” he asked, excited.

Josh shook his head, “No, baby. These are for Santa too. He’ll need cookies and milk so he has energy.”

“You didn’t tell me!” Noah exclaimed, “I didn’t write nofin’ ‘bout cookies for Santa!”

“He’ll know, bug,” Dave soothed, standing behind Noah and gently rubbing his back. “We’ll leave everything together.”

Noah shook his head, “I need to write a note.”

“Why don’t you add PS?” Dave suggested, checking the time.

That got another shaken head, and Noah hopped down to get new paper. After copying the first part of the letter, Noah wrote, “I leaveded you cookies an’ milk. I hope you yike ‘em..” He ended the note the same way as before, then smiled at Dave, “It looks okay for Santa?”

Dave smiled, hugging him, “It looks wonderful, bug. Let’s put it on the table by the fireplace,” he suggested, encouraging Noah to take the note over. Josh followed with the oatmeal, cookies, and milk. 

Once it was all set up nicely, Noah straightened, yawning widely. “‘m not so tired,” he said, not wanting to sleep yet, now that he knew Santa was coming.

“Bedtime for Noah,” Dave murmured, picking him up. “Otherwise, Santa can’t come.”

Noah frowned, but he allowed himself to be carried up to the bedroom, resting his head on Daddy’s shoulder.

Dave grabbed the bottle from where it was sitting on the nightstand, cradling Noah so the baby could drink while Josh read their story.

Their conversation that night centered around not only the day they’d had, but what Noah could expect tomorrow.

“When we get up, we’ll go downstairs,” Josh explained. “Daddy ordered chocolate croissants for breakfast, so we’ll put those in the oven. While we’re waiting, we can open the presents in your stocking. After that, we’ll eat breakfast, and then we’ll open the rest of the presents.”

“What next?” Noah mumbled.

“Then we’ll play and relax and watch cartoons. Whatever you want, cookie. If you need to take a break from presents, then we’ll stop and go back when you’re ready.”

It was going to be the biggest deviation from their schedule thus far, and Josh and Dave both wanted Noah to understand that it was okay if he got overwhelmed.

“Do you remember what you do if tomorrow’s too much?” Dave asked, hugging the baby.

Noah nodded, “Use my words.” He thought for a minute, then said, “Santa comes tonight?”

“Yup,” Dave said, kissing him. “He’s going to bring presents for our stockings.”

“What stockings?”

“Santa’s going to bring them,” Josh told Noah.

The little boy still looked upset about something, and he whispered, “If’n you is bad, then Santa brings you bad stuff.”

“What?” Josh asked.

“If’n you is a bad kid, then Santa brings you icky stuff for your stocking,” Noah explained, sneaking a peek up at Josh.

Dave shook his head, “No, baby. Santa knows that kids aren’t bad, so he doesn’t do that.”

“Kurt said.”

“Kurt’s wrong,” Dave told him. “Or, he thought it would be funny to tease you. Santa’s only going to bring you fun things. Daddy promises.”

Noah seemed much more comfortable then, and he relaxed, listening as Daddy and Josh talked some more.

Once they had thoroughly discussed everything, it was time to turn out the lights. Dave thought about telling Noah not to wake them up too early, but he decided not to. If Noah wanted to get up at 5:00, then they would. The baby would only have one first Christmas.

That thought in mind, Daddy waited until he was certain that Noah was sound asleep. Then, he snuck down the stairs to eat the cookies. Josh joined him, drinking the milk and spilling a little of the sparkly oatmeal on the floor in front of the fireplace before he hid the rest in the garbage. 

Finally, they hung up the stuffed stockings, hurrying back up to the bedroom before Noah woke up. Dave hated leaving Noah alone in the big bed, unless the little boy knew that the grown ups weren’t going to sleep at the same time. He was always nervous that Noah would be scared if he woke up alone.

Noah slept until the much more respectable hour of 7:30, waking up slowly. He was cuddly and quiet, wanting to lounge in bed for a while before they finally made their way downstairs.

Most of the gifts had been under the tree for a while. Noah had gently fingered shiny paper and curled ribbons, tamping down on the urge to rip them open early. The stockings, however, were new.

Going to the fireplace, Noah traced the letters on one bulging stocking, “Daddy! This one has my name!”

Dave smiled, “I know it does. That one’s yours. Can you get the stockings down and bring them to the couch? I’m going to put breakfast in the oven.”

Careful not to drop anything, Noah carried each stocking over individually. They were overflowing with presents that Noah hadn’t known about, and he was happy that Dave was quick in the kitchen.

“I open now?” he asked, still running his finger over his name.

Dave nodded, “Go on, baby. Show us what you got.”

“Is band aids,” Noah said, opening up the first box. “They gots monsters on ‘em though.”

“Those are cool,” Josh told him.

Noah nodded, “I will share.”

Just like at his birthday, Noah was a methodical gift opener. Halfway through his stocking, he stopped, “My Josh open his too?” he asked, touching the other stocking. “An’ Daddy?”

“When you finish,” Dave explained. 

That sped things up a little, Noah wanting to see what everyone had gotten. Once the grown ups started opening their gifts, he was less intrigued. Grown up presents were boring. They didn’t get monster band aids or stickers or little computer bugs or guitar picks or anything even remotely interesting.

This was a thought that Noah had throughout the morning. After they broke for breakfast, they went back to opening presents. Noah took turns, wanting Daddy and Josh to have fun, but he didn’t understand why anyone would get excited over the boring stuff they were getting.

On the other hand, Noah’s presents were amazing. He got more books and art supplies, as well as a blank book that was like their story.

“We’re going to up the first one before you know it, cookie,” Josh explained, when Noah flipped through the empty pages. “I bet we’ll get at least 8 pages from just today.”

It seemed like every time Noah started to get interested in something, Daddy would pull out another present, until Noah was practically buried under music and LEGOS and more stuff than he had ever imagined owning.

Even with the vast quantities of stuff Noah received, they opened all of their presents before Noah had to go down for his nap, which was a good thing. Noah didn’t want to miss a minute of the day, and there was no way he would have agreed to sleep if there were still presents to be opened.

As it was, he only napped in the crib for about 45 minutes before he was up and ready to play with his new toys and eat lunch. Daddy and Josh had more luck getting him to sleep in the afternoon, when they all cuddled together in the big bed, and Dave turned on quiet lullabies.

“I fink we should nap together ev’ry Christmas,” Noah told them, turning and stretching when they woke up.

Josh smiled, kissing the baby, “That sounds like a good idea,” he agreed.

They stayed curled together in bed for a while before Dave had to get up to make dinner. Although Noah normally helped, he was far too fascinated with his toys that day. Sprawling across the living room floor with Josh, they built his LEGO pirate ship. Noah was certain; Christmas was awesome.

“Dinner time,” Daddy said, interrupting them.

Although Noah was engrossed in what he was doing, he didn’t have time to object before he found himself thrown over Josh’s shoulder.

“JOSH! MY JOSH! PUT ME DOWN!” he wiggled.

The man carried him to the sink, putting him down after he turned on the water, “Wash your hands, cookie. Daddy made us dinner.”

Noah hummed the alphabet song as he washed, finally turning off the water and drying his hands off. He elected to run to his high chair, not wanting any more of Josh’s help.

Once seated, Noah happily ate his dinner. Daddy had cooked a lot of food for the three of them, but Noah was starving.

Midway through the meal, Josh looked over, smiling. Noah was bouncing and swaying in his seat, shoving bites of beef tenderloin in his mouth.

“Slow down, buddy,” Josh told him, grabbing the high chair and tugging it closer to the table. “We’re not going to take it away. You can chew and swallow that before you put any more in your mouth.”

“Is so good though, my Josh,” Noah choked out around the enormous mouthful of food.

Josh took the plate and fork away, saying, “It’s delicious, but it’s going to be less good in your lungs. Chew that.”

Noah drummed his feet against the rungs of his high chair, chewing as quickly as he could. “Plate please,” he said loudly, once he had swallowed.

“I don’t think so, bug,” Daddy interjected. “I think you need grown up help eating.”

“Joooosssshhhhh,” Noah whined. “You saaaiiid nobody was going to take it awaaaayyyy.”

“And I meant it,” the man replied, amused. “Open.”

“If’n you is gon’ feed me, I wan’ out my high chair,” Noah bargained.

Neither man moved, with the exception of Dave raising an eyebrow, “Pardon?” he inquired politely.

Noah sighed heavily. “Please I get out now please?”

With two pleases, Josh couldn’t resist, and he set Noah free so the boy could cuddle on his lap. He was unsurprised to find Noah happily chewing his roll, but he simply moved both plates away. He could feed the baby once Noah swallowed.

That night in bed, Noah was wiggly and talkative, going over their day more than once. Finally, Dave went downstairs, returning with a bottle of warm milk. He’d added a little benadryl.

“Was the best Christmas EVER,” Noah told Daddy, not objecting to being cradled or the milk. He knew it would make him sleepy, but he got to spend the night in the big bed, and he was actually kind of tired even if he was too excited to sleep.

Dave nodded, sliding the nipple between Noah’s lips, “It was. Now close your eyes. We’re going to have plenty more together.”

Noah smiled as he drank his milk, dozing off with the thought of all their holidays to come.


	6. Josh's Birthday (and a Big Surprise)

From the beginning, Josh felt like Noah was more excited about his birthday than he was. It didn’t bother him. After years of celebrating, it wasn’t a big deal. His birthday was so close to Christmas that it always seemed kind of redundant. But, the idea that the baby was so happy was great. Of course, Noah’s habit of pushing Josh out of the room wasn’t quite as great.

“Josh, Daddy an’ I need to talk ‘bout stuff. You go do somefin’ else please.”

Dave would shrug, amused by the baby’s excitement, “Sorry, Josh. We’re planning your birthday dinner.”

“Daddy! Is ‘posed to be a s’prise,” Noah lectured.

Apparently, their decision to not warn Noah about his birthday party had translated into, “All parties are surprises.”

“Baby, it doesn’t have to be a surprise,” Dave explained kindly. “We might want Josh to weigh in on what he wants, don’t you think?”

“Is okay?”

Dave nodded, and Noah smiled brilliantly at Josh, “‘mon, Josh. We gots to talk ‘bout the menu. You want tacos? You yike cake?”

“I love cake,” Josh told him, sitting back down on the couch. “Could we have tacos?”

Noah patted his hand kindly, “Is your birfday. We should have what makes you happiest.”

“Tacos it is,” Dave murmured, making a list. “Beer. What kind of cake?”

With Josh helping, Noah and Dave got their grocery list together quickly. With one task down, Noah insisted that they go to the grocery store immediately. While they were out, Noah started talking about presents.

“I need to get presents, Daddy. ‘cept I don’t got money. Can I borrow money? I wan’ get somefin’ special for Josh. I pay you back though.”

Dave wasn’t sure how Noah would go about paying him back, given that the baby didn’t have any money. He asked, “Are you going to repay the loan in Noah Hugs and Kisses? Those are my favorite.”

“I not get paid for that no more acause hugs and kisses is for people who yove you and they’s ‘posed to be free. I not sellin’ ‘em for money no more,” Noah explained, looking out the window. “I could help you wif somethin’ though.”

“I think,” Dave explained, “that Josh would like a homemade present the best. Can you make him something?”

“He would yike that?”

“He would love that, bug. I’ll get the art supplies. I bet he’d really like a card.”

“I make him a card,” Noah agreed.

Dave was relieved. Although he had no problem with picking out a gift with Noah, he thought it would be better if the baby made something. Josh would certainly like it better.

With only 48 hours, Noah wanted to start working on the card right away, so he sat in his high chair while Daddy made dinner, talking quietly as he worked.

“Do you need help with any spelling?” Dave asked.

Noah shook his head, “I can do it all by my own self.”

Because of his insistence upon doing everything on his own, it took Noah quite a bit of time over the next two days. Josh started to feel left out, when every time he entered the room, he’d be kicked back out.

“NO!” Noah yelled at him, “YOU CAN’T SEE IT YET!” Throwing himself over the project, he would fix Josh with a look, until the man would back out of the room.

Noah wouldn’t even let Daddy see the card, finishing it completely, then slipping it inside a bag he asked for.

Although Dave invited Kurt and Blaine, they hadn’t come. Kurt was in the middle of a big project, and Blaine was working shifts to make up for the holidays. So, the night of Josh’s birthday, it was just the three of them, sitting in the dining room, eating their tacos.

In spite of the fact that they were down two people, Josh thought it sounded like more when Noah and Dave sang to him. Noah was sitting on Daddy’s lap, singing as loudly as he could, and Josh felt so happy that he couldn’t believe that this was his life.

They set up the camera on a timer, getting pictures of the three of them together before and after they ate cake. Then, it was time for presents.

“Mine first! Mine first!” Noah insisted, thrusting the slightly grubby bag at Josh. “I makeded it. Daddy said that’s okay.”

“Of course it’s okay,” Josh assured, opening the bag and pulling out the card. Looking at the front, he froze before asking, “Noah, baby? Did you make this all by yourself?”

Noah nodded, chewing on his lip. “I wanted it to be special. You yike it?”

“Oh Noah, I love it,” Josh reached for the baby, pulling him into his lap and hugging him tightly. “It’s the best present anyone’s ever given me.” On the front, in Noah’s careful print, it said, “Happy Birthday Daddy”.

Noah squirmed, “Too tight. Too tight! You is squishin’ your Noah. And you gots to open it up and read it.”

“Sorry, baby,” Josh murmured, loosening slightly. Opening the card, he smiled at more of Noah’s careful writing, “Noah Loves Daddy,” the boy had written. He’d somehow gotten a hold of a picture of the two of them, gluing it to the inside.

“I didn’t fink...’m not such a good drawer, so I used that,” Noah explained.

“I love it,” Josh murmured, squeezing him again.

Curious, Dave reached over to pick up the card, wanting to see it. Noah hadn’t let him even look at the card, only asking for various supplies. Dave didn’t even know what the boy had ultimately used, since he knew that Noah had made several versions of the card, not getting quite what he wanted. 

Noah looked at Dave, suddenly nervous that he’d done something wrong, “I still yove you too,” he told Dave, holding tightly to Josh. He hadn’t considered that Daddy might get mad about it, but now he was wondering if he should have.

“I know you do, bug. I’m glad you love Josh too; it makes me happy that you have lots of people who love you because that’s a good thing,” Daddy reassured. “Let’s go cuddle in the living room.”

Noah obligingly went with Daddy and Josh, happily climbing between the two of them. After a few minutes of snuggles, Josh asked, “How am I going to know if you’re talking to me or to Daddy?”

“If’n ‘m talkin’ to you, you will know,” Noah insisted. “Why? You want me to call you Mommy?” He smiled mischievously, laughing.

“No,” Josh replied. “I figured Papa maybe? Or Dad?”

Noah shook his head, “No. Is Daddy. Acause is Daddy. ‘m lucky acause I got two. Kurt only gots one.”

“Kurt would never sit down if he had more than one Daddy,” Dave commented quietly.

Giggling, Noah said, “‘m a good boy, sos I can have more ‘en one acause I don’t get spanked so much no more acause ‘m tryin’ lots harder now.”

“My good boy,” Josh praised, hugging Noah. The words seemed very important to Noah, who had taken to repeating them daily, wanting the confirmation from Daddy and Josh that he was good and loved. 

“Our good boy,” Dave corrected, happy with his little family. “My gift seems kind of dumb now,” Dave said, pulling out an envelope and handing it to Josh. Nothing could possibly compare to how important Noah’s gift was.

Opening the envelope, Josh read the card and the paper inside of it. It was taking too long, and Noah got impatient.

“Daddy, what it say?” he asked, patting insistently at Josh’s arm.

Josh smiled, “I don’t think I’m ever going to get sick of hearing that.”

“Just wait,” Dave teased. “You can do the midnight wake ups.”

“Dadddyyyyy, what did Daddy Dave get you?” Noah was irritated. Grown ups took forever.

Josh smiled, hugging the boy, “Daddy Dave made reservations for us at a hotel.”

Noah tensed, “For you and Daddy Dave? I stay wif Uncle Blaine?”

“For all three of us,” Dave soothed. “It’s a special hotel, for people like us, with big little kids. Uncle Blaine and Kurt heard about it. I figured some sun would be good after all the snow.”

That sounded like it would maybe be fun. Even though meeting new people made him nervous, Noah knew he’d be fine with both of his daddies.


End file.
